Codename: Kids Next Door Lost Episode
by GiovanniGo
Summary: In my very first creepypasta, two high school teenagers, Edward and David, discover a DVD with a lost episode of a "Cartoon Network" animated series called "Codename: Kids Next Door". After viewing the terrifying content of the DVD, both teens go on a journey to Los Angeles to find out the person who created the episode and why they did such a creepy thing. Rated M for swearing.
1. A Typical Morning in San Diego

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROOOOOOOOOAR! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY OCTOBER, MORTALS! Hahahahahaha! Oh man, I scared you there didn't I? Well, happy October everyone! Yep, this is the month of Halloween, which is on October 31st. This month is home to nothing but assorted candy, sugary drinks, Jack-O-Lanterns, blood, ghosts, ghouls, devils, vampires, werewolves, flying bats, and of course, millions of Halloween costumes, ranging from scary to sexy as Hell! Now, this is my very FIRST time that I write a Halloween story here on "FanFiction", so if anyone has any constructive criticism on how this should go, please do not hesitate at all to PM me and tell me.**

 **Now, after reading and listening to multiple cartoon lost episode creepypastas online, I decided to create one too. And since there is no creepypasta for "Codename: Kids Next Door" out there yet, I decided to be the first one to do so. Now, while I have no idea how long this story will be chapter-wise, I will make sure to let all of you know which chapter is the FINAL chapter, and which one is a credits/author's note page. Also, this story is being rated "T" for teens by me for now, but I'll think about changing it if any of you readers think it needs a higher rating like "M" for mature. So now, without anymore further delays getting in the way, let's all begin chapter 1 of this brand-new Halloween story of mine!**

 _(The story begins with a still shot of a wooden stage with a bright red curtain on it, covering up the mysteries hidden backstage, all located inside a massive opera house theater. Positioned in the center of the stage is a black microphone on a long metal stand, with a black cord running down the rod, onto the floor, and off the front-edge of the stage. Everything is silent with no music or anything playing in the background. Suddenly, the middle of the curtains are split open by a man in a suit and tie, who is none other than Rod Sterling from the series known as "The Twilight Zone". Once he's through the curtain, he walks forward a few feet and stands in front of the microphone...)_

 _Rod Sterling: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this creepypasta of "Codename: Kids Next Door: Lost Episode". My name is Rod Sterling, and you all might remember me for my opening and closing narratives featured in episodes of the original "Twilight Zone" TV series, which ran from 1959 to 1964. Now, this might seen like an unusual procedure, speaking to you all like this before the story begins, but this is an unusual subject...cartoon lost episode creepypastas. These stories are all about the protagonist finding a lost episode, either via video link within the deep web or via old VHS tape or DVD found at either a yard sale, or by being an intern at an animation studio and sneaking it for himself. The protagonist then usually watches the lost episode of said cartoon and gets mortified by it, causing him or her to have nightmares, and in some stories, go on a small investigation to find out the source on said lost episode and why it was created in the first place. This story will be just like all of that, but a lot more will be attached to it. Now, I'm here to warn you all that this story is not for the faint of heart, as it contains blood, gore, vulgar language, violence, horror, and certain elements that might not be suitable for young children under the age of 13. Now, before I go, I must yet you know that the soon-to-be revealed antagonist of this story will be based on a real person, but in real life, this person isn't an evil person and has moved on to greater things. So, with that all out of the way, it's time for all of us to sit back, relax, and get scared while reading this story. I will be reappearing again after this horror tale has concluded. Thank you for listening to me, and I hope you enjoy this horror story._

 _(Rod Sterling steps back from the microphone and turns around. He then walks forward and splits the curtains apart again, going through them as he does. Once through the curtains, they fall back into their usual positions just like they were before Rod appeared onstage. The entire scene then slowly fades to black and the story finally begins...)_

* * *

Like Rod Sterling just said to you all, this horror tale isn't for the faint of heart, so be prepared to read something very scary, bloody, and gory. So, as I tell you this story, be prepared to look away and exit out of your Internet browser as soon as possible. This story I'm about to tell you all has a scary middle, a scary lead-in to the main scary event, and a rather disturbing ending before everything is happy at the very end again. So, if you expect a happy-go-lucky story with happiness throughout, go check out my other stories I have written such as "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits", "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits 2: Lost in New York", "Regular Show: The Great Birthday Vacation", "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical", "Cartoon Network-themed Cruise Ship Muster Drill", "Mr. Krupp Gets Phone Scammed", "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical", and "How Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Should Have Started". But if you insist on seeing this story for what it is, you all have been warned.

Now, let's set up where this story all started. It all started in the city of San Diego in the state of California. The day was Friday, October 30th, 2018, the day right before Halloween. The weather outside was clear, with a light-blue sky without clouds, and very little wind blowing through the city. No rainy weather was supposed to happen throughout the entire weekend. Birds were singing in the sky and the sun was shinning brightly, all with a temperature of 60 degrees Fahrenheit. On this morning, 16-year-old Edward Jones, was sleeping in his bed at his home in a neighborhood in the suburbs of the city. The 2-story house he lived in was home to him and his mother, Mrs. Wilma Jones, who worked as a financial advisor at a local "Chase" bank in the Downtown area of the city. His father, Mr. Ted Jones, had passed away of lung cancer when Edward was 5, and had moved from Orlando, Florida to San Diego 3 months after Ted's passing, in a way to start over and begin a new chapter in life. Now, in his sophomore year of high school, Edward was a normal teen like most, liking video games, sports, and spending time with his mother, all while keeping up with his classwork and homework.

He never smoked, had unauthorized house parties, or did drugs, and he even had his own driver's license and car to get around. He was also very healthy and not overweight like some teens at his school were. And best of all, due to his mother raising him very well, he had NEVER gotten in trouble at school at all. But he wasn't perfect. His only flaw was that he sometimes got picked on at school by some bullies, usually verbally, but sometimes, he would get physical hurt by a bully. As Edward slept in his bed in his upstairs bedroom, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", his alarm clock went off. Edward immediately opened his eyes and woke up, sat up in his bed, reached over to the bedside table on the right side of his bed, and stopped the alarm. It was 7:00am, and his day at school would begin at 9:00am and end at 3:00pm. The school bus would arrive at the curb at 8:15am to pick up him and a few other kids on the block...

"Ugh, another day, another school day." said a still-tired Edward, as he took off his covers and stepped off the right side of his bed, "Oh well, at least Halloween night is right after this school day."

And with that being said, Edward walked into his bathroom, and got ready for the day. He looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled at himself as he brushed his brown hair with a hairbrush. After flossing and brushing his teeth along with using mouthwash, he went into his walk-in closet, picked out some clothes, and got dressed for the day. He put on a pair of brown cargo shorts, a red polo shirt, a white pair of socks, and a black pair of "Nike" sneakers. He then exited his closet and walked over to his desk. On his desk was his laptop, charger, mousepad, computer mouse, and drawer of office supplies. He picked up his black "L.L. Bean" branded bookbag that stood on the floor next to the desk on the right, and placed on of the straps over his shoulder. He quickly opened it up to make sure he had everything he needed for school. Afterwards, he zipped it shut, and unlocked his bedroom door. He then made his way downstairs, all by 7:10am in the morning. Once downstairs, he made his way past the guest bedroom and bathroom, past the living room, and into the small dinning room adjoining the kitchen. There, his mother was waiting for him, after finishing making a breakfast of toast, fried eggs, bacon strips, bananas, orange juice, chocolate milk, water with ice, and her specialty, homemade guava and cheese pastries. Mrs. Wilma Jones smiled as she saw her son enter the dinning room and sit down with her at the table on one of the 7 other vacation chairs surrounding the table...

"Good morning, Edward!" said Mrs. Jones, smiling at her son while putting a hairclip on her curly brown hair, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept okay." said Edward, as he began to eat his breakfast, "I just can't wait for school to be over today."

"I know!" said Mrs. Jones, happy about Halloween coming up as well, "And tomorrow is Halloween! You plan to go trick-or-treating this year?"

"Nah, I'm too old for that." said Edward, as he took a sip of orange juice, "I guess I'll just be giving out candy to trick-or-treaters again."

"Oh, okay." said Mrs. Jones, "Well, after school, you can head over to the store and buy some bags of candy for doing that. I think they're selling it for 50% off the usual price because Halloween is tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'll make a mental note of it." said Edward, as he took a bite of his toast, "Also, since David is coming over tonight for his annual Halloween weekend sleepover with me, I'm thinking of buying some snacks for me and him to enjoy while watching home horror movies. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, sweetie." said Mrs. Jones, as she took a sip of milk and ate one of her fried eggs, "I'll leave you some money to buy it after school."

"Thanks mom." said Edward, as he ate one of the bacon strips, "I really appreciate it."

"Ah, no problem." said Mrs. Jones, as she took a sip of orange juice, "You're a well-behaved son, and people who behave get more stuff as opposed to spoiled kids."

"Speaking of spoiled kids..." said Edward, as he finished one of the fried eggs on his plate, "Remember that little boy who tossed packaged meats all over the floor while throwing a tantrum at Publix last week?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." said Mrs. Jones, as she ate took a bite of her banana and ate another bacon strip, "Yes, that kid was such a brat with no discipline from his parents. If that was you, you'd never behave like that PERIOD! I raised you well enough to know not to do stuff like that, right from a young age."

"Yep, you raised me well." said Edward, "And I only have 2 and a half years of high school left to go before I go to college and move out of here."

"Edward, please don't rush into that." said Mrs. Jones, as she took another bite of her banana, "Just finish high school first and THEN we'll discuss where you'll go for college and what career you want to study."

Edward nodded in reply and continued to eat his breakfast for several more minutes. After finishing up all of his food and drinking up both of his beverages, he got up from his chair, pushed it back in, and grabbed his dirty plate, used silverware, and dirty drinking glasses. He then walked into the kitchen, opened up the dishwasher, and put all of the dirty stuff into the dishwasher, all before closing it up again. He then went back to the table, picked up his book bag from the floor next to his chair, and walked to the front door, all by 8:05am, leaving only 10 minutes before the school bus would arrive at the curb. As Edward walked up to the front door, he grabbed his blue jacket from the coat hanger on the right side of the door, and put it on himself. As he did, Mrs. Jones followed behind him, smiling at him...

"Well, have a good day at home, Edward dear..." said Mrs. Jones, as she hugged her son, "You do whatever you normally do at school, and stay out of trouble. I'll see you later after work. Oh, and please wish me luck at work, Edward. My boss is going to make a major announcement of who gets to go to attend an annual business conference in Lincoln, Nebraska, along with receiving a 50,000 dollar bonus, and I'm hoping and praying that its me."

"One can hope..." said Edward, smiling at his mother before hugging her back, "But I think you'd be the one to win it."

"Oh, I'm not sure." said Ms. Jones, as she finished hugging her son, "I might do my productivity on time and I might be the ONLY employee to never get in trouble, but then again, my workplace has about 39 other people working there, and only ONE can win this trip, but I don't think it's going to be me. But just in case, pray for me anyways, Edward. Anyways, have a good day at school."

"Okay mom, I will pray for you and have a good day of school." said Edward, as he unlocked his door and stepped outside, "I'll see you later school."

And with that being said, Edward closed the door, and Mrs. Jones locked it from the inside. Edward then walked away from the front door, onto the sidewalk, and to the right, walking his usual 2 blocks to the curb where the school bus would stop at. It was now 8:07pm and Edward kept on walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the bus stop. The entire neighborhood he walked through was full of Halloween decorations. Several houses and the fences/gates surrounding them were covered with fake spider webs, plastic spiders, fake blood, fake black cats, "Happy Halloween" banners, witches' black hats, Jack-O-Lanterns, and red, black, yellow, and orange lights, all to get ready for Halloween night. The trees all over the neighborhood had red, yellow, and orange leaves as it was in the middle of autumn. A light gust of wind blew through the neighborhood, blowing some fallen leaves around as it did. As he made it to the second block on his route, a random teenager, who was also 16 years old, ran up to him from another house across the street on the left, saying Edward's name as he did so...

"Hey Edward!" said the other teenager, as he ran up to where Edward was walking, "What's going on, man?"

"Fine, David." replied Edward to the other teenager, "Just a basic morning, I suppose."

David Watterson was Edward's best and only friend, being his best friend since he started the first grade after moving to San Diego during the summer at age 5. David was not much of a sports fan like Edward was, but he was a fan of anything related to science, literature, history, and mathematics. Edward and David has some similar likes, such as video games, the Internet, and spending time together both inside and outside of school. Despite Edward not being much of a schoolwork fan, and only did his schoolwork properly to maintain good grades, he still was able to pay attention to his friend whenever David spoke anything related to schoolwork. David's mother, Mrs. Jenny Watterson, had died of breast cancer 2 years ago, so his father, Mr. Carson Watterson, was the one taking care of him until the day he would move out to start a new chapter of his life on his own. David usually liked to wear what bullies would call "nerdy" clothes, such as polo shirts, V-neck sweaters, dress shirts, long pants, etc., while Edward wore more "average" clothes such as T-shirts, cargo shorts, elastic shorts, jackets, etc. David also had an extreme allergy to peanuts, so he made sure to check his foods for any traces to peanut or nut-based ingredients before eating. Despite their minor differences, both Edward and David had been best friends for a long time, but still had to put up with bullying at school sometimes, both verbal and sometimes, physical. Now, these teens had no idea what would both happen to them in the days to come...

"Hey, what about that English test we took yesterday?" asked David, "I got a 95% on that test. You?"

"I got about 88% on it." replied Edward, "I was a tricky test, but I still passed it with a B."

"Oh, excited about this weekend?" asked David, "I'm comming over this evening after dinner and we're going to have a very good weekend sleepover."

"Speaking of which, I'm planning to buy some snacks for us at night after school today." said Edward, "And I'll be buying some discounted Halloween movie DVDs from the local thrift shop. Know any good titles?"

"Well, I heard Saw was a good one..." replied David, "Oh, and look for the original 1979 version of Alien. It's a good one. And, defiently try to find Friday the 13th. That one is scary, too."

"And what type of snacks can we have together?" said Edward, "I know you have a peanut allergy, so I'll make sure that our snacks are nut-free."

"Hmmm...well, I would do with some Zebra Cakes..." replied David, "And some Swiss Rolls, as well. Oh, and plenty of candy corn, mini Twix Bars, some chocolate cupcakes, and some Kit-Kats, too."

"Alright, you got it." said Edward, as he typed everything up on his cellphone's memo app, "It seems like a lot, but it'll work considering that we are doing a Halloween horror movie marathon for Saturday night."

Before David could say anything back, they both had reached the curb just as the bright yellow school bus pulled up alongside the curb on the left. The bus had the words "San Diego County Schools District" printed along the left and right side of the bus in bold black letters, and had multiple mirrors upfront to enhance the viewing for the driver. The doors at the front swung open and the bus driver greeted the boys as they both Bardeen the bus, and sat down at a seat together in the very back row of the bus. The bus only had about 12 other students onboard from their neighborhood area. The front doors then closed up and the bus made its way out of the residential area, through the downtown area of San Diego, and all the way towards "San Diego High School", which was located at 1405 Park Boulevard. About 15 minutes later, at 8:30am, the school bus finally entered the parking lot surrounding front entry/exit area of the school, where hundreds of students were arriving either by other school buses, bicycles, their personal cars, and even by walking. The homeroom period of the school day would not start until 8:45am, so there were about 15 minutes to spare as dozens of students were using this time to chat amongst themselves all over the front area of the school. The school bus pulled up alongside the school bus stop platform area on the right, and parked in place. The bus driver opened up the front door, and all of the students, including Edward and David, stepped off of the bus, and onto the ground. Once off the bus, they both walked towards the front doors of the school. Yes, this sure seemed like a typical school day for both Edward and David. Suddenly, 3 tall teenage boys walked out of the front doors of the school, and shoved both David and Edward onto the ground, making them both land violently on their backs...

"OW!" exclaimed Edward in throbbing pain, as he looked up at the 3 teenage boys who did this, "What the...?"

The three boys who pushed them down were three teenage juniors, each 17-years-old, and wearing a blue uniform representing the school's sports team known as the "SDHS Football Cavers". These three boys were known for bullying random students at the school since their enrollment in August of 2015. The tallest boy of the group was named Johnathan Cohen, who was the leader of his group and acted out the way he did because not only was his mother a smoker and trashy person, but his father was a smoker AND an alcoholic. The second boy of the group was an African-American named Xavier Cole, who was Johnathan's righthand man, and his best friend since kindergarten. He bullied people because his only caretaker, his grandmother, never treated him with any respect at all. The third and final boy of the group, was a slightly overweight boy named Richard Miller. He was about a half-foot shorter than the other two, but still a bull nonetheless. He bullied people because his father was a smoker and a trucker who was never around due to his work, and he usually left his son hundreds of dollars to take care of himself whenever he was away. Despite several complaints from students and visits to the principal's office, these boys never learned their lessons, and they continued to bully students both verbally and psychically. Luckily for both Edward and David, none of them shared any classes, or the same lunch period with any of the three bullies, and only occasionally ran into them in the hallways in between classes or outside the building before school would start for the day. Needless to say, these bullies were unstoppable, and would continued to be that way until one day, karma would step in and teach them al an anti-bullying lesson. Basically, if you would have happened to run into these boys, they would torment you and bully you until you couldn't take it anymore...

"Oh, look, if it isn't the Buddy Boys arriving today?!" said Johnathan, as he kicked Edward in the left leg, "Man, you morons are nothing but full of shit!"

"Dude, just leave us alone, Johnathan." said David, as he stood up and got back on his feet, "What the fuck have we ever done to you?"

"Shitheads, the thing you have done to us is existed!" said Xavier, as he punched David hard on his left shoulder, causing him to fall back onto the ground again, "If you wouldn't have been born, this school would be a better fucking place!"

"Johnathan, you need to chill, bro." said David, as he got back up a second time, "Just leave us alone and we'll leave it at that."

Suddenly, "WHAM!", Richard grabbed David by the shoulders, took off his bookbag, tossed it onto the grass, and pinned David up violently against the brick wall of the school building next to the entry doors on the right. He then punched David in the face, but luckily, didn't break anything. Johnathan then stared at David, giving him a serious-looking glare as he did so...

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch..." said Johnathan, in a menacing tone of voice, "I'm not your fucking bro. You are nothing but a motherfucking disgrace to society and should die, and burn in Hell immediately! You are nothing but a moronic, nerdy, dorky, and shitty dick who will never succeed in life. Do you understand me!?"

David didn't reply back to that, as he didn't want to cause anymore problems between him and Jonathan. Instead, David just nodded back, and Richard shoved him down onto the grass, all before he, Xavier, and Johnathan walked away back into the school building. David then got up, picked up, his bopkbag, and walked over to where Edward was on the ground, helping him stand back up...

"Edward dude, are you okay?" asked David, clearly concerned for his friend's well-being, "It seems that they hurt you badly this time."

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Edward, as he stood back up, "Thankfully, my bookbag here gave me a layer of protection for my back, so I'm not that hurt."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good thing." said David, "But those bullies...oh, they're such assholes."

"Don't you go on and worry about them." said Edward, "They're just dicks who a face a lot of shit back home, so they feel the need to take it out on others. One day, they'll stop doing it or leave the school completely."

"Well, I just wish they'd leave us the fuck alone." said David, "Man, they're such idiotic dicks and I can't stand to get bullied by them anymore today."

Before Edward could reply to that, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!", the school bell rang for homeroom was it was now 8:45am in the morning. Edward, David, and several hundred other students all stopped whatever they were doing, and rushed into the school, going through the hallways, making stops at their lockers, and reporting to their assigned homeroom classroom for the start of the school day, which would occur at 9:00am in only 15 minutes. Yes, that school day did start off like a normal one, but little did Edward and David know, that NOTHING would remain normal for them for very long. As they would soon find out, the world is full of crazy and sick people out there, all with evil and demented motives behind it all.

 **And that's how it all begins, with both high school friends, both 16 years old and in their sophomore year. Poor Edward, always being bullied by those 3 school bullies led by Johnathan, the leader of the bully gang. But at least Edward has his best and only friend David there with him to not only help him out with schoolwork and projects, but also to give him support after getting tormented by the bullies. And now, on the Friday before Halloween night on Saturday, October 31st, they just left their homes, made it all the way to school together via school bus, and entered their homeroom classroom for the day.**

 **And we even got an introduction from Rod Sterling himself from the old "Twilight Zone" TV series! That was certainly a nice touch, wasn't it? Now, the next chapter that is coming up will cut to when the 2 teens are getting out of school, and are both heading home for the rest of the day. And as it was mentioned in this chapter, David is sleeping over at Edward for the weekend and going back home to his house again on Monday after school is out. But as we know, since this is a creepypasta, NOTHING is going to go as planned for them and lead to scary results in the end. Well, since this story is off to a good start, let's all move on to chapter 2 of this very spooky Halloween story.**


	2. Getting Home from School

**Hello again, everyone! Now, welcome to chapter 2 of this story, and I will try to finish it all before the very end of October. This 2nd chapter of this Halloween horror story is now about to get underway. In this chapter, both Edward and David will return to their homes after school is out for the day and out for the weekend. Once Edward gets back home from school, he will see his mother packing a suitcase, and the reason for doing so won't be revealed right now, and will be revealed in the actual chapter. Also in this chapter, Edward will be sent to run an errand, which also won't be revealed until we all get into the actual chapter content. And that will reveal everything to come in future chapters. So, without anymore further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, and begin chapter 2 of this very spooky Halloween story!**

The school day went by as normal, with classes being completed, lessons being taught, tests being taken, and lunch being serviced in the cafeteria at 12:00pm noon. Then, 6 hours later, at 3:00pm in the afternoon, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!l, the dismissal bell rang alll throughout the entire school, and hundreds of students began to exit the school through the front entry doors, rushing towards the car's intercom the parking lot, the bicycle racks, and the area where all the yellow school buses were parked, ready to take most of the students back to their homes throughout San Diego. Once outisde the school building, Edward and David rushed towards the school bus parking area, and boarded their assigned bus to return to their homes. Once they and about 16 other random students were seated and buckled up on the bus, the bus driver started up the ignition, closed the front door, and drove the bus out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. Once on the main road, the bus made a left turn, and began the drive back towards the neighborhood where both Edward and David lived...

"Ugh, I'm glad school is over." said David, "Hey Edward, how do you think you did on your English test?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, man." said Edward, shrugging off the stress of test-taking, "Its all over now and we've get to go home, and enjoy Halloween over the weekend. By the way, are you having dinner before or after you come over?"

"After I settle in." said David, "My dad said I could have dinner at your house this evening. He then called your mom to let him know what foods I like to eat for dinner."

"Well, it's a good thing I already planned to go shopping after I get home and settle in anyways." said Edward, " I wrote up the shopping list on my phon and my mom will fill me in on what your father said to buy for you."

"Great man, thanks." said David, "It really help me out a lot. I already have to pack my suitcase of clothes and toiletries after I settle in back home, so that really helps me."

"No problem, dude." said Edward, as he looked out the window of his and David's seat on the bus, "This weekend will not go wrong as I will take care of everything today before you arrive."

About 20 minutes later, after making multiple stops along the way to drop off a couple of students, the school bus finally pulled up along side the bus stop at the curb within the neighborhood on the right. Once the bus stopped at the curb, the door opened up and Edward along with David unbuckled their seatbelts, stood up, and stepped off of the bus. Once off the bus, the bus driver closed the door, and drove off down the road. Edward and David then began to make thier way back to their homes...

"I'll see you later, man!" said David, as he waved at Edward while running acorss the street to get over to his house, "Don't forget my snacks, bro!"

"Don't worry, buddy! I won't forget!" said Edward, as he waved back to his freind before continuing the walk back to his house, "I'm very excited for this weekend."

And with that being said, Edward continued to make his way back towards his house, passing multiple houses, trees, bushes, and mailboxes as he did so. Finally, about 5 minutes later, Edward finally walked up to the front door of his house, took out his key, unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He then took his bookbag off of his back, holding it by the shoulder straps in his left arm. Edward then climbed up the stairs and walked towards his bedroom. But as he did so, he noticed something happening past the open doorway of his mother's bedroom...it seemed that Mrs. Jones had an opened purple suitcase on her bed, and she was packing up, placing some clothing and toiletries inside of it. Edward placed his bookbag down on the floor and walked inside of his mother's bedroom, unsure of what the heck was going on...

"Hi mom." said Edward, as he entered his mother's bedroom, smiling happily at his mother, "I see your...packing up. You won that business conference trip, didn't you?!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Mrs. Jones happily, as she stopped packing her suitcase, long enough to hug her son, "I did! My boss decided that since my office productivity was the best this month, that I'm the one who gets to go to Nebraska and get the bonus!"

"Well mom, I'm very proud of you." said Edward, as he hugged his mother back, "It looks like your hard work at the office really paid off. So, when do you get back from your trip?"

"Monday at noon." replied Mrs. Jones, as she continued to pack up her suitcase and a separate carry-on duffle bag, "And I leave today on a 5:00pm flight, so I need to leave to the airport while you're out shopping. Oh, speaking of which, David's father called me and said that since david is having dinner here tonight, that he needs you to buy some fried chicken tenders, macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes for him for tonight, as well as a few mother things, all from the Whole Foods store when you go food shopping tonight. I left you a new credit card on the table that is yours, but is linked to my bank account, so besides food, use it for emergencies only. By the way, you planning on buying anything else?"

"Yes actually..." replied Edward, "David wanted me to pick up some snacks and horror movie DVDs to watch on Saturday night. I can buy the DVDs cheap from the local thrift store and I can get the snacks from Publix. So, can I?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt?" said Mrs. Jones, shrugging as she replied back, "Why not. Go ahead, but keep the receipts for me for when I get back on Monday."

"Alright mom, you got it." said Edward, "Well, I better get going to get the shopping done."

"By sweetie." said Mrs. Jones, as she hugged her son one last time, "I'll be gone by the time you get back, so I'll see you again on Monday."

Amd with that being said, Edward hugged his mother one last time before exiting her bedroom and placing his book bag into his room. He then grabbed his wallet, and put it into his pocket before walking back downstairs, and out of the front door, closing it and locking it behind him once again. He then took out his car key and unlocked his car, got into his car, and got inside of it, closing the driver's side door. Edward had a full driver's license, so of course he had his own car. Edward then buckled up, started up the ignition, put the car in gear, backed out of the driveway, and drove down the road, making his way to the local "Whole Foods" market. Litttle did he know, his shopping trip would have him discover something that would change his life forever...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Edward's mother was packing up to go on a business trip in Lincoln, Nebraska for the weekend and is leaving immediately right before Edward gets back from his errands. And as for that errands, Edward was sent off by his mother to buy some extra foods for David to eat during the sleepover. Edward's friend David suggested going to the local thrift store go pick up some cheap horror movie DVDs as well as some snacks for them to eat during the night while watching the horror films Halloween night. Now, usually, its at this point, that a story like this would begin the scary stuff the moment a scary DVD or lost VHS tape is found. So, it seems that is what's going to happen next. And now, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 3 of this very spooky Halloween story...**


	3. The Mysterious DVD and Childhood Memory

**Hello again, everyone. Like I always say, another day means another chapter for me to write and post. This chapter is all about Edward driving to the grocery store and then to a thrift shop to not only buy food for the weekend since his mother is going to be out of town, but also buy some snacks and some cheap-priced Halloween horror movie DVDs. But during his shopping trip, Edward will find something very...unusual. Now, of course, you have to see what the actual chapter reveals about the unusual item that Edward finds. So, I' am not going to reveal it right now.** **Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 3 of this horror story of mine!**

A while later, at 4:50pm in the afternoon, Edward had finished up all of the "Whole Foods" shopping, as well as the snack shopping from "Publix" he had to do, as both stores of which were in the same area, about 5 minutes away from each other. He then went over to a local thrift shop named "Wilbur & Family's Thrift Shop", which was about 10 minutes away from the "Publix" store. The owner of the store, Wilbur, was another good friend of Edward. He was from New Delhi, the capital of India. He had moved to the United States about 20 years ago, so he also had an Indianan-accent. He new Edward well, as he bought Halloween decorations and cheap DVDs from there a lot after some school days once school was out for the day. Once Edward parked his car in the store's tiny parking lot, he unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the car, got out while grabbing his key, closed the door, and locked it behind him, all before going inside of the thrift store. Upon opening the entry door and entering the thrift store, Wilbur, who was standing behind the counter on the right, looked up from his crossword puzzle, and smiled upon seeing him...

"Ah Edward, nice to see you again!" said Wilbur, who was happy to see Edward on such a happy day like this one, "How was school today?"

"Well Wilbur, I had a test and I passed it." replied Edward, "Anyways, do you by chance have any horror movie DVDs?"

"Yes, I have plenty of them." said Wilbur, putting down his crossword puzzle on the counter, and pointing to the back of the store, "There should be some in the back in the back on the right side, next to the refrigerators of cold drinks. I'm selling them each for only 2 dollars today since tomorrow is Halloween."

"Okay, thanks Wilbur." said Edward, as he began to make his way to the back of the store on the right, "I'll let you know when I find something I like."

"No problem, Edward." said Wilbur, as he went back to his crossword puzzle, "I'm sure you'll find some. I got a large selection today."

And with that being said, Edward made his way to the back of the store on the right. This thrift shop was privately-owned by Wilbur, and it also sold discounted clothes, assorted candies, VHS players, VHS tapes, music CDs, portable CD players, children's books, adult books, cold bottled beverages, board games, jigsaw puzzles, and even electronic device chargers. Once he was at the back of the store, Edward found the section of white metal shelves with a large assortment of DVDs. Every genre was there on DVD, such as fantasy, romance, action, classic, fiction, non-fiction, adventure, and of course, horror. Edward was pleased to find that all of the DVD's David wanted was there. Yep, Edward found the movie DVDs of "Friday the 13th", "Saw", the 1979 version of "Alien", and he also found a DVD of the original "Nightmare on Elm Street". However, right before he could walk away, he noticed something on the corner of his eye on the left in the kiddie DVD section of the shelf. It was a DVD labeled "Codename: Kids Next Door...A Special Episode Spectacular".

The front cover of the DVD case had a picture of Numbuh 86, aka Fanny Fulbright, facing off against Mr. Boss, who was her father, which was revealed in an episode called "Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.". Mr. Boss was swinging an axe towards her, and Fanny was firing her mustard gun at him. Edward was a little disturbed by this, as Mr. Boss would never endanger Fanny on purpose, especially after he found out that she was in the "Kids Next Door". Edward was skeptical for a while, but shrugged it off as nothing more than a joke for the DVD cover, and assumed there would be happy ending with the episode on the DVD. Edward smiled as he knew that he just had to have that DVD. He loved that old cartoon of "Codename: Kids Next Door". It was one of his favorite "Cartoon Network" shows that he used to watch as a kid, back when he was 6 years old in 2008. He had fun watching characters like Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno), Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan), Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh 4 (Wallabe Beatles), and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Linclion), all working together to fight off evil adult tyranny in their home town. As Edward grabbed the DVD and walked through the aisles of the store, he began to have a flashback to a memory of when he was 6 years old...

* * *

 _The year was 2008 and Edward Jones was only 6 years old. He was able to speak in complete sentences, and he was in the first grade, attending school at the "Baker Elementary School". He was on the school's baseball team as the pitcher, and he was a HUGE fan of "Codename: Kids Next Door" on the "Cartoon Network" TV channel. It was during the summer in July and 6-year-old Edward ran out of his room, down the stairs, and into the living room, all while exclaiming something about a made-for-TV movie that was about to air in only 2 minutes at 3:00pm called "Operation: Z.E.R.O."..._

 _"Its today! Its today! Its today!_ _Its today! Its today! Its today!_ _Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today!", exclaimed young Edward, as he ran into the living room, "_ _Its today! Its today! Its today!_ _Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today! Its today!"_

 _"Woah, hold your horses, there." said Mrs. Jones, as she walked into the living room, and picked up her excited son, "Sweetie, I can hear you from outside in the garden. Is everything okay?"_

 _"Oh course, mom!" said Edward, hugging his mother while smiling, "Today is the day that Operation: ZERO is coming on! It's coming on in 2 minutes and I must see it!"_

 _"Oh, that Kids Next Door movie?" asked Mrs. Jones, as she placed her son back down, "Its coming on today?"_

 _"Yes, mom!" said Edward happily, "Its today and today only!"_

 _"Well, okay, but make sure to meet me in the dinning room for dinner at six." said Mrs. Jones, pointing to the clock hanging on the wall, "You got that?"_

 _"Mom, I got it." said Edward, smiling at his mother with joy, "Besides, it'll probably end WAY before then."_

 _"Alright, sweetie." said Ms. Jones, as she walked off into the kitchen, "Enjoy your movie."_

 _And with that being said, Edward got up onto the sofa, grabbed the black TV remote, and turned on the flat-screen TV. He then changed the channel from the "NBC" channel to "Cartoon Network", all just as the title sequence for the "Operation: Z.E.R.O." movie was taking place onscreen. As the title sequence ended and the main movie finally started, Edward smiled as the scene showing Grandfather and his tapioca pudding factory run by enslaved kids and his own children, Monty Uno and Benedict Uno took place. As the scene continued to play as normal, Edward smiled and let out a relaxing sigh..._

 _"Ah, I just love this show!" said Edward, as the scene where a young Benedict Uno exits out of the backdrop of the factory mid-shift took place, "I don't know what I'd ever do without this show."_

 _Soon, the "Operation: Z.E.R.O." movie ended on a good note, with Numbuh 86 keeping her promotion, Numbuh 1 being happy with his accomplishment of getting rid of the Senior Citizen Zombies, and the credits rolling. By then, it was 5:10pm, and young Edward cheered for what he thought was a very good "Codename: Kids Next Door" film. He then turned off the TV, stood up front the sofa, and headed into the dinning room to see if dinner was ready or not..._

* * *

As Edward's flashback memory ended, Edward walked up to the counter and placed the DVDs onto it. Wilbur put down his nearly-completed crossword puzzle, and began to scan each of the barcode stickers using the red scanner next to his cash register. After scanning each one, he tried to find a barcode on the "Codename: Kids Next Door" DVD, but apparently, there was no barcode sticker on it. He then tried to look up the price in his computer system, but to no avail as the DVD title did not appear to be in the system...

"Edward, it appears there is a problem with this Kida Next Door DVD." said Wilbur, confused as he placed it back down on the counter, "I can't seem to find a price for this DVD, nor can I find it listen in this store's electronic inventory."

"Well, I still want it." said Edward, as he got out his wallet and his credit card, "I used to watch Codename: Kids Next Door all the time as a kid and this DVD will bring back those special memories."

"Hmmm...well Edward, I'll just give you that one for free since there's no official price for it." said Wilbur, as he handed the DVD to Edward, "But everything else will cost you about 8 dollars in total."

Edward nodded and handed Wilbur his "Discover" credit card. Wilbur took the credit card and swiped in the credit card scanner. After the machine flashed a tiny green light, meaning that the card was approved, Wilbur have the credit card back to Edward, who put it back into his wallet, before putting the wallet into his pocket. Wilbur then got out a plastic shopping placed, and placed all of the DVDs inside of it, before handing the bag and a receipt to Edward...

"Thank you, come again." said Wilbur, as he picked up his crossword puzzle once again, "Oh, and say hi to your mother for me."

"I will do that, Wilbur." said Edward, as he made his way towards the exit door and gave Wilbur a slight wave back, "See you later, man."

And with that being said, Edward exited the thrift store, walked over to his car, and unlocked it with his car key. He then opened the door, sat down in the driver's seat, placed the plastic bag next to him in the front-passenger seat, buckled up his seatbelt, and closed his door, locking it as he did so. He then placed his key into the ignition cylinder, started up the car, and put the car's gearstick into gear. He then backed out of the thrift store's parking lot, and turned left onto the main road. Once he was on the main road, he began the drive all the way back towards his neighborhood and his house...

 **Well, that is the end of chapter 3** **of this horror story. Yes, nothing really scary is happened yet but so far I have had Edward discover a DVD of the "Codename: Kids Next Door" animated cartoon series at the thrift store, which is owned by Wilbur, an Indiana store owner stereotype, similar to the character of Apu from "The Simpsons". Now, I want to let you all know that this character of Wilbur is made to be here as a joke, and is not to be considered offensive in anyways. It was also nice to see Edward as a younger boy in the flashback he had him watching the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon. Well, its time for us to move on to chapter 4 of this horror story.**


	4. Settling in Back Home

**Well everyone, I'm back! And I'm here with chapter 4 of this horror story! In the last chapter, Edward went shopping to both "Whole Foods" and "Publix", all before going to a privately-owned thrift store named "** **Wilbur & Family's Thrift Shop" to buy some horror movie DVDs for Halloween night. He got 4 classic horror movies all before discovering an unusual "Codename: Kids Next Door" DVD with a weird cover and a never-before-seen title. He even got to get it for free since there was no barcode or officially listed price for it. Now, in this chapter, Edward shall return home and settle back in, all before David arrives with all of his packed-up stuff for the weekend-long sleepover. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 4 of this very scary horror story! **

About 15 minutes later, Edward drove back through the neighborhood, going past several houses, trees, bushes, and mailboxes covered in Halloween decorations. He then turned to the right, arriving in his driveway. He then parked the car, and turned off the ignition system. He then unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed the plastic bag full of DVDs from the front-passenger seat next to him, and opened up the driver's side door. He then stepped out of his car, closed the door, and used his clicker to unlock the trunk. He then grabbed all of the "Whole Foods" and "Publix" bags from the trunk, all before closing the trunk, locking the entire car up, and heading towards the front door of his house.

He then got out his house keys, unlocked the door, and swung it open. Once the door was open, Edward entered the house, closed the door behind him, and entered his kitchen. He then placed all of the bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter, all before putting all of the foods away all over the kitchen, in either the refrigerator, and pantry. Once all of the food was put away, Edward got out of the covered plate of prepped hot food from "Whole Foods" and placed it into the fridge for David, as it was his dinner. Edward then went back upstairs to his room, all while noticing that Mrs. Jones was no longer in the house, as she was finally on the plane to her business conference in Lincoln, Nebraska. By then it was 5:00pm, and David was finally on his war towards Edward's house...

"Okay, everything is good." said Edward, as he stood in the kitchen, making sure everything was ready for David's arrival, "The guest bedroom is clean, David's dinner from Whole Foods is in the fridge, I bought all of the food for the week, I got all of the snacks and candy for Halloween, and I got all of the horror movie DVDs. Well, it seems that everything is ready for the weekend."

Suddenly, "DING DONG!", the doorbell rang. As it did, Edward exited the kitchen and walked up to the front door. He then unlocked the front door, and David was standing right outside of the house, holding a suitcase of clothing and a duffle bag full of electronics and toiletries for the weekend. Edward and David were both very happy to see each other, as Halloween weekend was about to begin for the both of them...

"Hey, David." said Edward, "You made it just in time. I just got back from shopping a couple of minutes ago."

"Yep, I sure did." said David, as he stepped into the living room, closing the front door behind him, "Did you get all of the DVDs for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I got everything!" said Edward, "I also got your favorite dinner from the hot food bar at Whole Foods."

"Great, man!" said David, as he planed his bags down on the floor next to him, "Dude, this is going to be one great Halloween night!"

"Oh, it sure is." said Edward, "Anyways, lets have dinner now. You go unpack and settle into the guest bedroom while I go and heat up your meal. I'll also prepare my dinner while I'm at it."

"Sure thing, Edward." said David, as he picked up his suitcase and duffle bag again, "You got it."

And with that being said, David went into the guest bedroom, and began to unpack both of his bags, and settle into the house for the weekend. As David did this, Edward took out David's meal from the fridge, took off the plastic cover, and placed it in the microwave. He then closed the door of the microwave oven, and set the timer for 2 minutes and 30 seconds before pushing the green "Start" button. As the pre-made meal heated up in the microwave, Edward put together his own dinner consisting of a grilled ham, cheese, and turkey sandwich, some "Lay's Barbeque" potato chips, and a crunch dill pickle. He also poured himself a glass of water and ice cubes, all before sitting down at the dinning room table, and setting up 2 placemats, a set of silverware, another glass of water, and 2 cloth napkins. A few minutes later, by 5:20pm, David entered the dinning room, and happily sat down with Edward at the table...

"You got all my favorite foods, man." said David, as he placed the cloth napkin onto his lap, "Thank you, Edward buddy."

"Ah, no problem David." said Edward, as he took a bite of his sandwich, "You're a great friend and I will set up anything for you that needs to be set up."

"Oh, thanks, man." said David, as he ate a forkful of macaroni and cheese, "I really appreciate you saying that."

"It's nothing, David." said Edward, as he ate some of his chips, "Anyways, after dinner, we'll play some Grand Theft Auto 5 together until bedtime."

And with that being said, both David and Edward ate dinner together, all until 6:00pm. After dinner, Edward washed all the dishes while David went into the living room, turned on the flat screen TV set, and set up the "XBOX" gaming system, as well as the 2 "XBOX" controllers, and the disc for "GTA5". Then, from 6:30pm to 8:00pm, Edward and David both spent that time playing "Grand Theft Auto 5" together, shooting cops, stealing cars, and hitting pedestrians, all within the game. Finally, at 8:00pm, they both shut off the "XBOX" gaming system, put the "GTA5" disc away, put the "XBOX" controllers away, and turned off the TV. After taking care of their oral hygiene, David went into the guest bedroom downstairs, and Edward went upstairs and into his bedroom for the night. Then, both teenage boys got into bed, and turned off the lights to their bedrooms, laid back on their beds, pulled the covers off of themselves, and finally, they both fell asleep for the night by 9:00pm at night. Outside, the Halloween decorations on most of the houses in the neighborhood, lighting up the pitch black neighborhood. The sky was pitch black with only a full moon to light up the night sky. It seems that the night was a nice and peaceful one that day. But little did they both know, tomorrow night, on Halloween, October 31st 2018, that their lives would change forever after watching one of the DVDs that Edward had brought home...

 **Well, that was the conclusion of chapter 4 of this very scary horror story of mine! Yes, it seemed like nothing but filler and Edward settling in, but to me, it seemed very important to the story. Now, the very next chapter will be worth the wait as it will include the main part of any cartoon lost episode creepypasta, the main event of the scary lost episode footage. Now, as for what is ON the tape, none of you will find that out until the main chapter begins as I'm not going to give everything away right off the bat. Keeping readers in suspense is the key to a lost episode creepypasta story like this one. Just...make sure to get prepared for blood and vulgar language in that chapter. Well, its time for us all to move on to chapter 5 of this very scary horror story.**


	5. The KND Lost Episode (Part 1)

**BOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, and I'm back with none other than chapter 5 of this very scary horror story of mine. Well everyone, this is it. Yep, this is it. This is not only the 5th chapter of this horror story, but it is also the chapter where the mysterious "Codename: Kids Next Door" lost episode DVD will FINALLY be seen by Edward and David on Halloween, scaring not only them, but all of you readers who happen to come upon this chapter. Now, I wong reveal everything on the tape now, but it is NOT for the faint of heart, and is also not for younger kids under the age of 13 or so to read. If you are under 13 years of age and reading this, you all have been warned beforehand. So, with all of that being said, let's all begin chapter 5 of this very scary horror story!**

During all of Saturday, which was October 31st, Halloween to be exact, the day was nothing short of typical...for the most part. The boys got up and had breakfast, they did several activities around the house, paid a quick visit to a library, put up some interior and exterior hallowed decorations around the house, they had lunch, played some video games in the living room, and finally, had dinner together. Their dinner, prepared and cooked by Edward, consisted of deep fried chicken, French fries, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, and collard greens. After finishing the dessert, both boys partook in a dessert consisting of leftover homemade chocolate cake, and some scoops of vanilla ice cream.

After the dessert was finished, Edward took the time to wash all of the dishes, while David went outside and flicked on the switch for all of the light-up exterior Halloween decorations on the outside of the house. By then, it was 7:00pm, and the sky was starting to get dark and pitch black. At that time, hundreds of kids and teens dressed up in costumes for Halloween, walking and running all around the neighborhood, and knocking on other people's doors, saying "Trick-or-Treat!" for the opportunity to receive free pieces of candy from them. The entire neighborhood was no longer the quiet and peaceful place it was during the daytime, as it was now full of the screams, laughs, cheers, giggles, and cries of the children all over the place.

Now, you and I would normally think of Halloween as a fun time to enjoy wearing costumes, see spooky stuff and get free candy, and then you or I might go back home and overeat the candy, getting sick in the process. But for Edward and David, this Halloween night would be anything BUT a normal night full of candy, costumes, spooky scenery, or the sick feeling of eating too much candy. For both boys, this Halloween night would be more scary for them then any other costume or Halloween decoration out there. And the whole event began with nothing more than Edward finishing up the dishwashing chore and saying something to David in regards to the DVDs he bought...

"Hey Dave..." said Edward, as he turned off the faucet of the kitchen sink, "It's time for us to watch those horror movies together."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said David, as he got out all of the snacks that Edward had bought, and opened up their boxes before placing the individual snacks onto serving plates and placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa in the living room, "Let's do this!"

"Sure thing..." said Edward, as he placed a bag of "Orville Redenbacher"-branded popcorn into the microwave oven and turned it on for 2 minutes and 30 sections, "I'll make some popcorn and get the DVDs ready. Set up the PlayStation 4 system and I'll bring out the bowl of popcorn."

David nodded and made his way back into the living room, tuning on the "PlayStation 4" system and the TV as he did so. He then switched the TV's settings to DVD mode, turned on one of the controllers, and continued to set up the plates of snacks on the coffee table. He neatly set up the plates of "Little Debbie's Zebra Cakes", "Little Debbie's Swiss Rolls", mini "Twix" bars, "Hostess Chocolate Cupcakes", full-sized "Kit-Kat" bars, and a small bowl of candy corn on the coffee table, along with 2 tall glasses of chocolate milk, and 2 cold bottles of "Zephyrhills" water. He also set up some paper plates, plastic utensils, and paper napkins on the coffee table. Just as he got down doing all of that, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP!", the microwave rang and went off, signaling that the popcorn was done...

"Hey Edward, I think the popcorn is done." said Dave, as he sat down on the sofa on the right, "You want me to get it?"

"No, I got it." said Edward, as he opened up a cabinet above the sink and took out a large metal bowl, "I got it all under control. You just sit right there on the sofa and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

Dave nodded and Edward opened up the microwave oven, taking out the popcorn bag, ripping it open, and pouring the hot and buttery popcorn into the bowl. Edward then grabbed the metal bowl and carried it out of the kitchen, tossing the now-empty popcorn bag into the trashcan as he did so. He then walked into the living room, placing the large bowl of popcorn onto the center of the coffee table, all before sitting down next to David on the left, and grabbing the plastic bag of DVDs from the wooden shelf next to the TV set and media player consoles as he sat down. It was now 7:10pm and the real terror was about to begin...

"So, which one should we watch first?" said David, "I'll let you pick, buddy."

"Alright, let's watch Alien first." said Edward, as he took that DVD case out of the plastic bag and opened it up, "I heard it was very scary for the 1970s when it came out back then."

"Okay, let's do it." said David, as he took the DVD out of the case, inserted it into the "PlayStation 4" system, and sat back down on the soda, "I'm ready for a horror movie night like no other!"

And with that being said, Edward used the activated controller to get to the movie DVD's main menu, and he selected "Play Movie" once he was on the main menu. Then, he sat back, picked up a 2-pack of "Swiss Rolls", and took a bite just as the 1979 movie "Alien" began to play. Throughout the night and after over 5 hours and 10 minutes of horror films, both Edward and David finally finished watching the original 1979 version of "Alien", the original 1980 version of "Friday the 13th", the original 1984 version of "Nightmare on Elm Street", and "Saw" by 1:55am, WAY past midnight. By then it was very late, as the entire neighborhood and the rest of the city of San Diego was asleep for the night, as most of the trick-or-treating children and their parents were back home, sleeping for the night after a crazy night of helping their kids with collecting as much candy as possible. However, some were still outside at that time, still trying to get some more candy before going back home.

By then, Edward and David had finished up most of the snacks and beverages on the table, leaving only a little bit of candy corn, a single 2-pack of "Swiss Rolls", a few pieces of popcorn, some remaining mini "Twix" bars, a single leftover "Kit-Kat" bar, and a few "Zebra Cakes" left. As the final movie finished up, Edward got up from the sofa, went up to the "PlayStation 4" system, and ejected the "Saw" movie DVD from it. He then put the DVD back into it's case, and put the DVD case up onto the shelf of other DVDs next to the TV set on the right. As he did this, David took out his phone and saw what time it was...

"Holy shit, it's 1:55am in the morning!" exclaimed David, who was shocked at what time it was, "We better get to bed, man. If we want to do ANYTHING tomorrow, then we better get to sleep!"

"Oh wait!" said Edward, as he grabbed the plastic bag from off the shelf, "I just remembered something, David."

"What?" asked David, as Edward grabbed the "Codename: Kids Next Door" DVD out of the plastic bag, "What is it, man?"

"Well, when I went movie shopping at Wilbur's thrift store, I discovered and found THIS!" said Edward, as he revealed the DVD of the "Codename: Kids Next Door" to David, "Check this out, a Codename: Kids Next Door DVD!"

"Woah, no way!" exclaimed David, yanking the DVD out Edward's hand, "Codename: Kids Next Door!? Dude, we used to watch that cartoon together on weekends all the time when we were young kids!"

"I even remember some of the characters, David." said Edward, as he looked at the DVD case with David, "The bald boy with sunglasses was Nigel Uno, also known as Numbuh 1..."

"There was the fat kid with aviator goggles named Hoagie Gilligan, who was also known as Numbuh 2..." said David, "I liked him. Oh, and don't forget that Asian-American girl who was OBSESSED with Rainbow Monkeys and cute pets named Kuki Sanban, who was also known as Numbuh 3."

"I don't know...Numbuh 3 was a little...babyish, annoying, and whiney at times whenever no one else around her liked Rainbow Monkeys." said Edward, "Oh, and Wallabee Beetles, also known as Numbuh 4 was an Australian-accented boy who HATED Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Oh yeah, and he would really say they were stupid a lot." said David, laughing over the memories, "Oh, and let's not forget Numbuh 5, aka, Abigail Lincoln. She was nothing but an African-American badass with an adventurous spirit...and of course, a love for hunting candy."

"And don't forget her former nemesis, Heinrich Von Marzipan..." said Edward, starting to remember even more about the cartoon then ever before, "He was a fat boy with a German accent who wanted nothing but to steal candies and get revenge on Abigail for her being the cause of him begin turned from a beautiful girl into a fat and ugly boy via cursed caramels from Guatemala."

"Oh yes, I remember that!" exclaimed David, "And do you remember that episode with the evil school president, James Nixon McGarfield and his secretary Anna Worthington?"

"Yeah, I think it was called Operation S.N.O.W.I.N.G or something like that." said Edward, remembering the episode like it was nothing, "And not only was Anna Worthington the niece of the villain known as Common Cold, but she was also IN LOVE with James!"

"Man, that romance was finally revealed just before both Anna and James were taken to the Artic Base for imprisonment." said David, "Oh, let's not forget the beat villains of the entire show..."

"Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." said Edward, remembering more and more as he and David spoke about the show, "Oh man, this kids were creepy when it came to not only speaking in unison, but their ice blue eyes as well."

"Oh, I remember that..." said David, "I think Father captured the members of Sector Z and put them into his prototype Delightfulization Chamber to brainwash them and create the Delightful Children."

"Man, that was messed up." said Edward, "Father pretty much robbed those kids of their childhoods and made them evil as well as obedient to all adults."

"And let us not forget about those other evil adults..." said David, "There was Knightbrace, Toiletnator, Gramma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mrs. Goodwall, Professor XXXL, Count Spankulot, Robin Food, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Soccer Mom, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Stickybeard, Mr. Boss, Chester, Mr. Fizz, Cuppa Joe, The Great Puttinski, and so much more. Not to mention those teen villains such as Cree, Chad Dickson, Chuckie Cavallaro, and the Teen Ninja Army."

"Oh, and remember that Numbuh 86 character?" asked Edward, "The red-haired girl with the Irish accent who hated boys?"

"Yeah, I remember!" remarked David, "Man, she was such a bitch!"

"Hell yeah, she was." said Edward, "Oh, and remember that Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. episode where it was revealed that Mr. Boss was her father!?"

"Fuck, yeah!" exclaimed David, laughing as he did so, "Man, I could see where Fanny got her mean-spirited attitude from."

"Man, it seems that we remember so much from that cartoon." said Edward, as he smiled at the memories that the cartoon gave him and David, "Anyways, want to watch this DVD before we go to bed?"

"Well...hey, what the heck? It might be past midnight, but I think we can still spare the time to watch this final DVD." replied David, "How long do you think it is?"

"Hmmm...let me check..." replied Edward, as he flipped the case over and looked on the back of it for the running time, "Uh...ah, here it is. It says here that it's about over...50 minutes long."

"Woah...over 50minutes?" asked David, confused at that running time, "That can't be true. Most episodes are 11 minutes long and only 2-part specials have gone up to 22 minutes in running time. Heck, the longest episode ever made was that 2008 series finale Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., which clocked in at 45 minutes in length! How on Earth can an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door be over 50 minutes long?"

"I have no idea, David." replied Edward, "But hey, at least we get an extra film to watch on Halloween night. Let's do this, thing!"

And with that being said, David turned the "PlayStation 4" system back on, as well as the remote control for it. He then put the TV set back onto the mode for using the "PlayStation 4", and the main operation system menu for the device showed up on the screen like usual. Edward then opened up the case, and took out the DVD. The disc had a picture of Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright), using her mustard gun on Mr. Boss (her father) in a battle against each other. Edward chuckled at the idea of Numbuh 86 fighting her father, especially when Mr. Boss was only doing it to keep his job at Evil Adult Industries. Edward then took the disc out of the case and inserted it into the DVD slot of the "PlayStation 4" system.

Once the disc was inside the system, the DVD was read by the scanners inside the "PlayStation 4", and the screen faded to black. Usually, most cartoon DVDs also came with plenty of commercials for food products, new toys that came out that year, and trailers for upcoming movies that year. However, that didn't occur as the screen simply showed what looked liked the interior of the Sector V treehouse with no kids in sight. Then, a single menu option popped up with a cartoony popping sound effect as it did so. This menu option looked liked a bright yellow and red circle with the words "Codename: Kids Next Door. Operation: E.X.E.C.U.T.I.O.N" on the top half and the words "Play Special Episode" on the bottom half, both written in black letters in a hand-drawn style. The music that was playing in the background seemed to be the opening theme for "Codename: Kids Next Door"...playing backwards for whatever reason...

"Uh, is it just me or is the theme music playing...backwards?" asked Edward, confused at the way the theme music was playing in the background, "That fucking doesn't sound right at all..."

"Oh, it's probably nothing too serious." said David, who was trying to be optimistic about it, "Maybe since the show aired from 2002 to 2008, some early DVD copies most likely had a glitch here or there due to the fact that DVDs were just invented in 1996...or something like that. Maybe it'll get better as the episode goes on."

Edward nodded in reply as he grabbed the "PlayStation 4" remote controller, and used it to select the "Play Special Episode" button on the bottom of the circle in the center of the screen. As Edward placed the remote controller back down, the screen faded to black. Then, the "Codename: Kids Next Door" main theme began to play in the background as the opening sequence began, which was of the Sector V kids appearing before transforming into silhouettes in the background, as part of the show's main logo. However, instead of the background being white, it was blood red and the children's eyes weren't the usually cartoony ones, but instead were hyper realistic human eyes. The theme music also had a very static tone to it, and it appeared to play backwards, just like on the DVD's main menu. Needless to say, Edward was surprised by this...

"What the fuck?!" asked Edward, as he and David got disturbed by the opening sequence, "Okay, that is a SECOND mistake already in less than 2 minutes."

"I agree with you this time, man." said David, as he took a bite of a "Swiss Roll" snack cake, "This seems to be MORE than just a simple editing mistake."

Edward didn't nod this time. Instead, he just picked up a few pieces of candy corn, and popped them into his mouth. After the disturbing intro played, the screen faded to back again. Then, the digital wording appeared once again, showing the words "Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission...", and the episode's title, "Operation: E.X.E.C.U.T.I.O.N.". Then, the title went from being written horizontally, to the letters being stacked vertically from top to bottom. As you may know, every episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" had a sequence in which the episode's title was revealed to be an abbreviation of a secret message. The abbreviation for this particular title of "Operation: E.X.E.C.U.T.I.O.N." just happened to be has follows...

Evil

X-Division

Expiration

Captured

Uncaring

Traumatic

Idiotic

Obliterate

Nonresponsive

"What the..." said Edward, as he pressed the "X" button on his remote controller to pause the episode and study the abbreviation more, "These words are all negative and...wow...all I can say is just...wow..."

"Look at some of those words, dude." said David, as he read over each one with Edward, "What the fuck does all of this have to do with Codename: Kids Next Door?!"

"I don't know man..." said Edward as he pushed the "X" button again to un-pause the episode, "Maybe it's a Halloween episode joke or something. The Simpsons Halloween specials do it with their title sequences all the time."

David simply nodded back at Edward's logical explanation on the bizarre title sequence as the scene then showed digital words saying "Directed By: Mr. Warburton", all before the scene faded to black. Then, the music stopped playing in the background as the main episode finally began. This particular episode began with the inside of the Sector W treehouse, where operatives Numbuh 83 (Sonia), Numbuh 84 (Lee), and Numbuh 85 (Paddy, Numbuh 86's younger brother) were all sitting around the center of the room as Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) came into the room, wearing her usual outfit consisiting of a green sweater with yellow and orange circles on the shoulders, an orange skirt, white socks, and brown boots, along with her yellow weapon holster over her right shoulder, and her special "86"-labeled samurai-style helmet on her head hiding her red wavy and frizzy hair, placing her hands on her hips, and keeping a strict look on her face...

"LISTEN UP, OPERATIVES!" yelled Numbuh 86 in her best commanding voice in her usual thick Irish accent, "Mr. Boss and his team of Ice Cream Men have just pulled off a very sneaky scheme and STOLD ALL OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR'S ICE CREAM SUPPLY!"

The other operatives gasped at this information, as ice cream was a very important supply to the "Kids Next Door" organization. It was supposed to be ONLY for kids for free, and not for adults that would charge kids lots of money for it. Fanny continued to go over the scheme that was pulled out, as well as a plan to steal all of the ice cream back, and some instructions for her operatives on what do to during the plan to get it back...

"First, we will sneak into the back of the Evil Adult Industries building and head into the ice cream storage room..." ordered Numbuh 86 with a loud voice, "THEN, we will bring out our flying freezer car and fill it up with as many ice cream gallon containers as possible! Next, we will fly out of the building and drop off our ice cream supply at the Kids Next Door Moon Base, all before we return to Evil Adult Industries and come back for more of the ice cream gallons! IF ANY ICE CREAM MEN ENTER, WE WILL ATTACK AND KNOCK THEM OUT! YOU GOT THAT, SECTOR W OPERATIVES?!"

"Yes, Leader Numbuh 86!" replied back the other operatives while saluting her at the same time, "You got it!"

"Well, WHAT ARE WE ALL WAITING FOR!?" exclaimed Numbuh 86, holding up 2 fists in the air, "KIDS NEXT DOOR RUUUUUUUUUUUULES!"

The screen then cut to a "S.C.A.M.P.E.R." flying machine flying through the light-blue and cloudless sky. Inside the ship, Fanny in the cockpit operating the controls, Numbuh 85 was in the main area of the ship doing a ice cream flavor list count, Numbuh 84 was doing a 2x4 technology weapons check, and Numbuh 83 was looking over blueprints of the "Evil Adults Industries" building that Fanny had provided for them to look over. As this scene took place, both Edward and David looked very confused at what was going on since usually a typical episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" would USUALLY begin with the setting of the Sector V treehouse, and the characters of Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno), Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan), Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh 4 (Wallabee Beetles), and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) doing something within their treehouse headquarters before the episode's main mission would begin...

"Where is Sector V, man?" asked Edward, confused as to what he and David were watching, "Usually an episode begins with the Sector V kids, not the Sector W kids."

"Well, maybe this is a one-time change for this special episode..." replied David, trying to stay positive throughout all what he saw, "I mean...it's not a bad thing to change things up once in a while, is it?"

"No, I guess not..." replied Edward, "Oh well, maybe the episode will pay off at the end. Besides, it'll be good to see Numbuh 86 kick some evil adult ass!"

As Edward said this, the scene cut to the "S.C.A.M.P.E.R." flying machine landing behind some bushes and trees positioned a few feet away from the back area of the "Evil Adult Industries" building. Next to a pair of brown double doors at the back of the building was an Ice Cream Men Henchman wearing a typical white ice cream man uniform with a pink ice cream cone logo on the left side of it, and a white hat. This man also had light-brown skin, brown shoes, white socks, a pink bowtie, and a thick dark-grey mustache above his lips and below his nose. He stood next to the door on the right with his arms folded, making sure that only evil adults entered or exited the building, and to keep "Kids Next Door" children out of the building.

Once the "S.C.A.M.P.E.R." flying machine landed and turned off, the door opened up, and all of the Sector W kids stepped outside, each armed with their own 2x4 technology weapons. Numbuh 86 draws out her "M.U.S.K.E.T." weapon (a pistol-like gun that shot mustard) out of her yellow weapon holster, and armed it for usage. She then whispered and got everyone's attention...

"Listen up, everyone..." said Fanny, getting ready for the mission, "If ANYONE comes out and catches us stealing back the ice cream, you don't' run off, but fight back! Fight back with your hand-to-hand combat skills AND your 2x4 technology! Is that understood?!"

"Yes, Numbuh 86." said the other Sector W operatives, "We understand and we're ready!"

"Good!" whispered Numbuh 86, "So...Kids Next Door, let's do this!"

The scene then showed Numbuh 83 (Sonia) hiding her 2x4 weapons on her and walking up to the guard outside the back doors, with tears rolling down her cheek. This was all part of the plan to distract the guard and get inside the ice cream warehouse. As Sonia slowly approached the guard, the other "Kids Next Door" operatives were getting massive transporting burlap sacks ready or stealing the ice cream. They also readied the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's freezer unit and it's sliding compartment door to get the transportation of the ice cream ready. The guard looked down at Sonia as she then stood in front of the guard...

"E-e-excuse me, sir..." said Sonia timidly, "I-I-I can't find my mommy and I'm lost."

"Lost?! Ha!" laughed the guard, as he looked down at Sonia with a grin, "Go get a map and scram, brat! I got a job to do here and I'm not going to waste my time now on you. Now, LEAVE!"

"But...but...but..." said Sonia, as she forced tears to roll down her cheeks as she reached behind her back, "I REALLY need to get home! Please?!"

"Sorry girl, but my mind is made up!" said the guard, as he frowned, "Now...SCRAM!"

"I got a better idea..." said Sonia, as she suddenly revealed a condiment gun and aimed it at the guard, "KIDS NEXT DOOR, RULES!"

Before the guard could take any action, "BAM! SPEW!", Sonia fired her gun, spraying the guard with assorted sauces, and making him fall over in the ground. The guard covered his eyes in pain, as one of the condiments being sprayed was a mixture of hot mustard and hot sauce. As the guard covered his eyes, he screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY EYES! OOOOOOWWWWWWW! AAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS!". Sonia then fired a net gun, which wrapped a net all around the guard, restraining him in the process. Sonia smiled and put her gun away, gesturing to the other "Kids Next Door" Sector W operatives to follow her. The other operatives came out from behind the bushes and ran over to the back doors of the building where Sonia was waiting for them. Upon meeting up, Numbuh 84 (Lee), pulled out a paperclip out fron his pocket, and inserted it into the lock, wiggling it around as he did so. Finally, a faint click was heard, and the door popped open...

"Nice work, Numbuh 84." said Fanny, as she poked her head inside the door and looked around inside the building, "Nice work for a stupid boy, that is. Now come onm we got ice cream to steal!"

Both Edward and David giggled lightly at Numbuh 86's comment, as she always had a dislike towards boys in the cartoon. So, it wasn't ready out of character for her in the slightest. The Sector W kids then all rushed inside the building full of stolen ice cream. But as they disappeared inside the building, the tied-up and netted ice cream man henchman wiggled his left arm towards his left pocket, and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He then used his fingers to push the green button on it, and hold it down, activating it in the process...

"Boss! Boss!" exclaimed the ice cream man henchman in distress, "Boss, help me! The Kids Next Door has tricked me, tied me up, left me outside here, and got inside the building! I think they're trying to steal back our stolen ice cream supply! I need backup, NOW!"

"Alright, calm down!" said the voice on the other end, "We'll be sending down backup right away!"

The episode then continued by cutting to the inside of the building, which was filled from top to bottom with hundreds assorted-flavored ice cream gallon containers. There were classic flavors such as vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate, and there were more decant flavors like bubblegum, mint chocolate chip, and orange sherbet. All of the Sector W operatives grabbed multiple containers at a time and stuffed them into their burlap sacks, all while Numbuh 86 stood up straight and kept a lookout for any evil ice cream men henchman...

"Hurry up, Sector W!" exclaimed Numbuh 86, as the first round of burlap sacks were filled up and sealed shut, "We have hundreds of gallons of ice cream to steal back and very little time to do it! So...MOVE IT!"

The other Sector W operatives simply nodded in reply and carried out the first round of sacks. Once outside, they tossed them into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's freezer unit and sealed it shut, all before carrying the now-empty burlap sacks back into the ice cream storage warehouse again. They then began to fill up their sacks with dozens of ice cream containers, all while Numbuh 86 stood by and kept a lookout for any henchman that could come in at any given moment. No music was playing in the background during this scene of the episode. This entire sequence made both Edward and David confused as "normal" sequences in the original cartoon would never last this long...

"So...we're just going to watch Sector W and Numbuh 86 steal ice cream back all day long?" asked Edward, confused as to what was going on onscreen, "I don't get it, man."

"Me neither..." said Edward, also confused at what was going on, "Where's the action? Where's the kids fighting evil adults? Where's ANYTHING at all taking place?"

"Well...maybe since this just some buildup before the actual action stuff begins." said Edward, coming up with an idea on what was going on, "I'm sure something will happen in a matter of minutes or even seconds."

At that point, the entire clam setting of the building changed rather rapidly, as not only did red flashing lights go off in the background, but "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! EEEPP! EEEPP! EEEPP! EEEPP!", several loud emergency sirens also went off in the background as well. Action music began to play in the background during the whole surprise moment. This sudden change of plans during the mission stunned Numbuh 86 and the other operatives of Sector W. Then, right out of nowhere, several ropes came down from the ceiling, and several ice cream men henchmen came sliding down the ropes very fast, landing on the floor almost instantly. Once on the floor, all of the ice cream men henchmen looked towards the operatives of Sector W, wearing nothing but very evil grins on their faces. While the other members of Sector W clearly seemed shocked by the whole thing, Numbuh 86 remained brave and dignified as she jumped in front of her fellow operatives, drew out her "M.U.S.K.E.T." mustard gun, and aimed it at the henchmen as they began to approach the operatives...

"Oh no! The alarm must've gotten triggered!" exclaimed Sonia, "What are we going to do now!"

"Well, it looks like we got company in the form of some stupid adults!" exclaimed Numbuh 86, "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

And with that, the action music in the background intensified, the rest of Sector W pled out their 2x4 technology weapons, and the entire battle sequence began. This made both Edward and David happy as they were both bored and confused until now. The scene proceeded to show a huge battle sequence of the Sector W versus the ice cream men henchmen. The battle sequence did seem to drag on a little, but it was worth watching every second of it. Sonia (Numbuh 83) used her paintball gun and condiment gun to knock over and stop 5 henchman charging towards her all at once. Lee (Numbuh 84), used a colorful net gun to fire several nets at some henchman, tying them up in the net and knocking them over as they try to grab him. Paddy (Numbuh 85), used her "S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R." wooden paddle-like weapon to hit one of the henchman with, keeping him from getting close enough to her.

And as for Fanny (Numbuh 86), she kept on firing her mustard gun at every single henchman that charged towards her. The scene then showed the operatives running towards the exit doors, with Numbuh 86 running behind the others at the end. As they did this, "WOOSH!", one of the ice cream men henchmen kicked a support beam of a massive shelving unit filled with ice cream gallon containers, causing the whole thing to topple over like a dam exploding and causing a flood. This entire toppling unit sent a huge wave of ice cream speeding towards the operatives, causing them all to get shocked by the whole event...

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" screamed Numbuh 86, "A HUGE WAVE OF ICE CREAM IS COMMING!"

And without any hesitation whatsoever, the operatives of Sector W took off even faster then before, trying to get to the exit before something else would go wrong. Suddenly, "WHAM!", the exit doors got blocked by another falling shelving unit and ice cream gallon containers, which was caused by the previous shelf falling over just moments before. This made the operatives split up and run off in various directions, all looking for an alternative exit to escape from. Needless to say, this entire action sequence really entertained David and Edward as the scene took place...

"Now THAT is what I call some Kids Next Door action!" said Edward, as he and David smiled at what was going on onscreen, "It seems that the Kids Next Door can even get away from an...ice cream gallon container wave!"

"I just don't think we've ever seen THIS episode before..." said David, as he continued to view the episode onscreen, "We used to watch Codename: Kids Next Door ALL the time as kids, and I don't REMEMBER this particular this episode."

"Well, it is good to see an episode focused on another Kids Next Door Sector besides Sector V." remarked Edward, "They did take up TOO many episodes at times."

"And, it is great to see Numbuh 86 and her own sector take action over something as silly as ice cream." commented David, "She's such a loudmouth and a badass, too. Man, if Eric from South Park was real and watching this right now, he would WISH that he could take back everything he said about red-haired kids in that episode Ginger Kids that one time. This shows that red-haired kids can do courageous things."

"We need to find a way out of here!" exclaimed Lee, as he and the rest of Sector W ran faster and faster to avoid the ice cream wave, "Anyone got any ideas!?"

"Sector W, I got an idea!" exclaimed Fanny, as she and the other members of Sector W followed her, "FOLLOW ME AND DO NOT LOOK BACK!"

The scene then cut to the Sector W kids making it to a wall in the far end area of the building. About 6 feet above the kids' heads was a metal grate, leading to an air vent. Lee tried to pull off the grate, but to no avail as it was bolted to the wall. Paddy panicked as the giant wave of ice cream got closer and closer to where he and the other Sector V operatives were standing. Sonia pulled out a hammer and "BAM! BAM! BAM! SMASH! WHACK! BAM! BAM!", whacked the grate very hard, making a huge hole in it. This hole was big enough for children to climb through, gaining cases to the air vent. Sonia, Paddy, and Lee all jumped up very high, and through the grate, making it into the air vent. However, before Fanny could jump up and get into the air vent, "WHOOSH!", the massive wall of ice cream hit an area of wall near them, and made it's way towards where Fanny was. In the chaos, Fanny took off running to the left, still trying to avoid the massive wave of ice cream rushing towards her. Her other Sector W operatives watched in horror as this all took place...

"NUMBUH 86, ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?!" yelled Paddy, "FANNY, BE CAREFUL, PLEASE!"

"PADDY, LEE, SONIA, GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" yelled Fanny as she kept on running, "I'LL FIND MY WAY OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

And with that being said, Lee, Sonia, and Paddy all crawled through the air vent, disappearing from view in the process. The scene then cut back to Numbuh 86 as she kept on running around the room, trying to avoid the ice cream rope. A few seconds later, she got cornered against one corner of the room, with waves of ice cream from all around the room converging on her. Fanny didn't panic however despite her situation. Instead, keeping a brave look on her face, Fanny looked up and saw several metal pipes aligning the ceiling of the soon-to-be-flooded with ice cream warehouse. Fanny reached into her yellow weapon holster and pulled out a long pink and purple striped skipping rope. She then began to spin it very fast and high above her head like a cowboy spinning a lasso rope. Then, "WHOOSH!", she tossed one end of the jump rope high into the air, and "CLANK!", the handle at the end of it caugh in between 2 of the metal pipes up in the ceiling. And finally, Fanny managed to climb up the rope and hang high above the floor, just as the wave of ice cream covered up the area she previously stood at. She then made it to the ceiling, and hung onto a metal pipe, all just as the waves died down below her. Both Edward and David laughed at this whole event...

"Oh man, that is so unrealistic but funny!" remarked Edward, "I mean, yes, this is a cartoon, but there's no way a jump rope could hold up to a weight of a young child if one was dangling from above. The rope should've snapped by now!"

"Yeah, but it is clever to say the least." commented David, as he took a bite of a "Zebra Cake", "I thought Numbuh 86 was going to drown in ice cream for a second there!"

"Oh, come on, David." said Edward, as he took a bite of a "Swiss Roll", "They're not going to kill off a character in a children's TV show. Sure they've had close calls during the cartoon's run, but not ONE kid ever DIED in an episode. Trust me, David. As long as this is a kids show, no lethal harm will come to Numbuh 86."

Now, for those of you readers who are taking some type of literacy class in college or grade school, you'll probably know the meaning of the term "dramatic irony". Dramatic irony refers to a stylistic device that is most commonly used by storytellers, in plays, in the theater, and in movies. The irony is used as a plot device to create situations where the reader knows much more about the episodes and the resolutions before the chief character or characters. For example, like Lemony Snicket from "A Series of Unfortunate Events" once said, if I had an almond cookie and I said "Oh boy, I can't wait to eat this almond cookie.", but were people around me who knew that the almond cookie was poisoned, we should be on guard for the unpleasent arrival of dramtic irony.

So, In the case of Edward and David watching the unusual and never-before-seen "Codename: Kids Next Door" episode, dramatic irony refers to the fact that Edward just mentioned that in a children's cartoon, that no harm would come to Numbuh 86 no matter what situation she was in at the moment. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that in this case of dramatic irony, some harm WOULD come to Fanny in the episode, but not the type of small or non-lethal harm you think. The scene continued with Numbuh 86 letting go of the pipe above, and jumping down onto the ice cream covered floor, and struggled as she made her way through the melted and colorful ice cream mess, trying to find another way out of the building before any more ice cream men henchman would appear...

"Ugh, this is disgusting..." remarked Numbuh 86, as she made her way through the mess to find another exit out of the building, "I hate this! When I get out of here, I'm going to give of whoever's in charge of the ice cream men a piece of my mind!"

At that point, Numbuh 86 found an open door and smiled a little, as it looked like she had finally found a way out of the building. But as she swung open the door, she was shocked in the moment to find another evil ice cream man henchman, who smiled evilly at Fanny and waved slightly to her. Numhuh 86 got frozen in her place by fear, letting out a quick "EEP!" in the moment. This made a quick getaway from the henchman impossible...

"Hello kiddo!" said the ice cream man henchman, as he suddenly grabbed her very hard and lifted her up into the air, "Well, well, well...it seems that I've captured the head of Sector W, Numbuh 86! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wait till the boss sees this! He'll definitely want to make an example out of you, you little red-haired brat!"

And with that, "WHAM!", the ice cream man henchman slammed the door shut and carried Numbuh 86 away to the "boss". Numbuh 86 screamed, waved her fists, and kicked in an attempt to get away and call the "Kids Next Door Moonbase" for backup. However, the henchman held her way too tight to do so, and he kept on walking up the stairs of the building towards the office of his "boss". Up until this point, Edward and David both shrugged this off as nothing more than a typical "Codename: Kids Next Door" episode despite no memory of ever watching it themselves as young children. But little did they know, when the next scene would start to take place, it would ALL go from a standard episode, to a very gory, bloody, and screwed up lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door"...

 **And that was scary conclusion of chapter 5 of this very scary horror story of mine. Yes, nothing really bloody, gory, or vulgar has happened yet, but usually lost episode creepypastas, nothing really "scary" happens until the mid-way or two-thirds mark of the story. So, I'm going to make you all wait until chapter 6 to see what happens next within the actual lost episode DVD. Sorry to keep you all waiting for 3 months or so until this was finished, but I got busy with Halloween night, Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, a 4-day trip to the "Walt Disney World" in Orlando, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day, and the start of my Spring 2019 college course. So, thanks to all of that, I got very busy and couldn't update this story in time. Well, let's all move on to chapter 6 of this very spooky horror story of mine.**


	6. The KND Lost Episode (Part 2)

**BOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I scared you all there, didn't I?! Oh yes, I sure did. As you can see, it is time for not only chapter 6 of this very scary Halloween story, but it is time for the second part of the actual "Codename: Kids Next Door" lost episode that Edward and David are both watching together. This part of the lost episode DVD contains the not only the continuation of the lost episode, but also the very turning point of it. What I mean by this being the "turning point" is that this is the moment where the episode goes from a normal-looking one, to a very...creepy and messed up experience for both Edward and David. Yes, that is now most cartoon lost episode creepypastas go during the midway point. It won't TOO much since I want to split this up into several parts to avoid making all of you read too much at once and get bored very fast. Now,** **I proudly present to all of you readers out there, chapter 6 of this very spooky Halloween story of mine!**

The episode then cut to an office inside of "Evil Adult Industries", the cooperate building where most, if not, all evil adults in the show worked together, planning evil schemes to overthrow the entire "Kids Next Door" organization. Inside this large office was a oak desk with standard office equipment on top of it, a large leather swivel chair in front of it, a large and wide semi-circular window behind the desk and chair, and the walls of the office were tall, dark red, dimly lit with electric fighting fixtures, and covered by a large bookcase stocked with dozens and hundreds of books. Sitting in the large leather chair and leaning back to relax with an evil grin on his face, was none other than Mr. Boss. David and Edward's eyes widened as they knew from an episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" called "Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.", that Mr. Boss was Fanny's father...

"Oooooh, shit is about to get real up in here!" said Edward, as he finished up the final "Swiss Roll" cake, "Mr. Boss will have to get around having to do something evil to his own daughter!"

"Maybe he'll think of something." said David, as he finished up the "Zebra Cake" that he was eating, "After all, he is her father, so he'll HAVE to figure out a way for Numbuh 86 to escape this situation and live."

At that point, the episode continued as the double doors to Mr. Boss's large office slowly opened up, interrupting Mr. Boss's relaxation. In response to this, Mr. Boss sat back up in his chair, and placed both hands on his desk, looking up at the doorway to see who was coming into his office at that very moment. The ice cream man henchman walked in, escorting a shackled-up Numbuh 86 into the room. Fanny had a pair of large thick shackles on her ankles and wrists, and she looked up nervously at Mr. Boss, secretly shocked that the boss of the ice cream men was none other than her own father.

She also looked nervous to cleverly convince the ice cream man henchman that she wasn't happy to see his "boss". Mr. Boss's job was important to support his family, and Fanny didn't want the secret of Mr. Boss being her father to get out, ruining his evil villainy reputation at "Evil Adult Industries". As Fanny was brought forward in front of Mr. Boss's desk, Mr. Boss's eyes widened, and he stood up surprised, looking down at the chained-up "Kids Next Door" operative with an evil grin on his face...

"Mr. Boss, I found this Sector W operative sneaking around the ice cream storage warehouse." said the ice cream man henchman, "The rest of Sector W seemed to have escaped."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, "Well, is the entire ice cream supply still intact?"

"Unfortunately sir, it is not anymore." said the ice cream man henchman, shaking his head, "This brat and her Sector not only fought off and hurt several of your henchmen, but she also made the shelves fall over, sending a massive wave of ice cream through the warehouse, causing a flood, and making a mess! All of the ice cream is now dirty, inedible, and wasted!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! All of our hard work HAS BEEN WASTED! That ice cream was OURS and those BRATS of Sector W ruined EVERYTHING"!

"NO IT IS NOT, YOU STUPID ADULT!" said Numbuh 86, leaning forward and staring at Mr. Boss with dignity, "First of all, ICE CREAM IS FOR KIDS! And second of all, it wasn't ME who knocked over your STUPID shelves of stolen ice cream! It was one of your STUPID henchmen, you stupid evil adult!"

"HA! You think I'm going to believe that, listen to you, or care about that, little red-haired BRAT!?" remarked Mr. Boss evilly, "NO! I DON'T CARE! The Kids Next Door ruins all of our evil plans, and frankly, I'm getting tired of that! What do you got to say about that, BRAT!?"

"I SAY THAT YOU AND ALL ADULTS ARE STUPID MORONS WHO EAT DISGUSTING VEGTABLES AND READ STUPID BORING BOOKS!" yelled Numbuh 86, "WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT AND SEND YOU TO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR ARTIC PRISON!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mr. Boss, as he suddenly jumped up onto his desk and looked down at Fanny, "Oh, I'm not going to the Artic Prison anytime soon, brat!"

"CALL ME NUMBUH 86, YOU STUPID ADULT!" yelled Fanny, "I PERFER TO BE CALLED THAT!"

"Well, too bad!" said Mr. Boss, as he laughed evilly some more, "I got you on file here at Evil Adult Industries due to all of the other attacks you and Sector W did to us in the past, and I know your full name is Fanny Fulbright! So, Miss Fulbright, do you know what I plan to do to you, brat!?"

"HA! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO TO ME, MR. BOSS?!" yelled Fanny, getting infuriated at this confrontation, "LOCK ME IN A CELL!? FORCE ME TO EAT VEGTABLES?! MAKE ME CLEAN THE BUILDING?! DO YOUR WORST! I DOUBLE-DOG DARE YOU, YOU STUPID ADULT!"

"Oh, I got the worst in store for you, alright, Fulbright!" said Mr. Boss, as he stared into Fanny's fearless soul as he spoke evilly to her, "Tomorrow, at 8:00amm, you will be taken into the auditorium here at Evil Adult Industries, and you will be executed by hanging by a noose in front of all of the evil adults! That'll make an example out of you and show kids what happens when they try to stop us evil adults! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL BE DEAD, FULBRIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that point, the brave and bold Numbuh 86 turned from that and developed a scared and terrified look on her face. She gasped at Mr. Boss's new evil plan to execute her and struggled against her shackles but to no avail. Mr. Boss continued to laugh evilly and the ice cream man henchman showed a grin on his face, as he was onboard with the execution plan. Needless to say, both Edward and David were very...well...surprised about this evil plan just as much as Numbuh 86 was shocked at it...

"Hanging!? Execution!?" exclaimed David nearly chocking on a piece of a "Zebra Cake" that he was chewing, "Please tell me I DID NOT just here that shit!"

"Woah, calm down, man." said Edward, as he put the empty wrapper of the "Swiss Roll" snack down in front of him, "Dude, I'm sure it's just an event that Numbuh 86 will avoid by escaping the building in time."

"But this is a KIDS cartoon that just mentioned a method of execution!" exclaimed David, as he finally got the chewed-up piece of his "Zebra Cake" to go down his throat, "No children's cartoon would ever go that road!"

"Well, when we used to watch the show when we were younger, there were SOME instances when a villain would try to deliberately KILL a Kids Next Door operative." said Edward, "For instance, remember the episode Operation: C.A.K.E.D. T.W.O. when the Delightful Children tried to use a giant living cake monster resembling a scorpion or the time in the episode Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.. when the Delightful Children chained up the Sector V members to an iceberg and tried to crush them with a massive metal ice-crushing machine?"

"Yeah, but those were more...cartoony methods of attempting to kill a Kids Next Door operative." replied David, "Hanging might be a simple execution method, but it is certainly not a CARTOONY method of execution to use in a CHILDREN'S CARTOON!"

"Look, I get it dude, alright?" asked Edward, "I'm shocked at what Mr. Boss just said too, but I'm going to be optimistic here and THINK that Numbuh 86 will escape and defeat Mr. Boss before she even gets ONTO that platform. Can you just calm down and keep watching to see what happens next? Who knows? Maybe the episode will have a clever way for her to escape. After all, this episode is over 50 minutes long, so of course its not going to end now! Maybe during the long run time, she'll find a way out of the situation like operatives usually do. So dude, let's just relax, and hope that the best happens at the end."

David just rolled his eyes in reply, turned back to face the TV screen, and the episode continued. Fanny kept on trying escape her shackles, but nothing happened as the chains and their padlocks stayed locked on her ankles and wrists the whole time. Mr. Boss then jumped down from the desk and stood very closely in front of her, still giving her an evil grin...

"NO! NO! PLEASE DONT HANG ME!" begged Numbuh 86 in fear, still struggling against the shackles, "A-a-a-a-anything but t-t-that! PLEASE! I'll do anything you want! ANYTHING!"

"You will be hung, Fulbright! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mr. Boss evilly, "Ice cream man #252, lock her up in the cell until tomorrow's execution. I'll begin sending out invitations to the execution via email. If we're lucky enough, all of the our associates will be there! So long, Fanny! I hope you rot in Hell after dying! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, MR. BOSS!" yelled a now-enraged Numbuh 86, "I WILL ESCAPE, KICK YOUR BUTT, AND SENT YOU TO THE ARTIC PRISON BEFORE YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS PUT A SMELLY ADULT FINGER ON ME!"

"Fulbright..." said Mr. Boss, as he grinned evilly, spoke in a very threatening tone of voice, and poked one of his index fingers at Numbuh 86's neck, "I'll put my fingers on you if I want to. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, ice cream man #252, TAKE HER TO THE CELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MR. BOSS, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Fanny, as she was dragged out of the office by the ice cream man henchman, "I'LL ESCAPE AND HURT YOU!"

And with that being said, "WHAM!", the double doors to Mr. Boss's office slammed shut, leaving Mr. Boss alone in his office. As soon as Fanny and the henchman had left the office, the evil expression on his face went away and turned into a very worried, frightened, regretful, and concerned facial expression, with all 4 emotions being expressed all at once in a very solid way. He went back to the area behind his desk, looked out of his window, and sighed...

"Oh my, what have I done!?" exclaimed Mr. Boss, clearly concerned for his daughter at this point, "I've sentenced my own daughter, my Fanny-Pants, to an execution by hanging! I don't want her to die, even it if IS for my high-paying job! What can I do?!"

Mr. Boss frantically paced around his office in a circle, trying to figure out what he could do to assist his daughter without letting her escape right away, and all while holding up his evil villainy reputation at the same time. Edward and David, both still shocked at Mr. Boss's death sentence towards his daughter, watched intriguingly at Mr. Boss try to come up with an idea that could benefit and help both him and Fanny. Suddenly, at that very moment, Mr. Boss's face lit him and he smiled, as he came up with an idea to help Fanny and himself. He rushed over and got behind his desk again, sliding open a drawer on the left, and rummaging through the contents within the desk.

Such random items inside the in the desk drawer included a brown stapler, a box of metal staples, a tiny Ziploc bag of different-colored rubber bands, a couple of different-colored ballpoint pens, a few pink erasers, a tiny box of metal paperclips, and finally, what he was looking for, a tiny box of extra razor blades for an electric facial shaver. Mr. Boss smiled happily as he opened up the tiny box, took out a razor blade, put it into his pocket, closed the tiny box, and slid the drawer shut. Mr. Boss then exited his office, walked down the hallway on the top floor of the "Evil Adult Industries" building, and made his way towards a nearby elevator. Once inside the elevator on his own, Mr. Boss pushed the button labeled "B" for the basement. Both David and Edward smiled slightly at this moment...

"Ah, it looks like Mr. Boss found a way to save Numbuh 86 after all!" remarked Edward, "See David? I told you something good would happen."

"Yeah dude, you were right." said David, as he blew a sigh relief, "Huh...I guess I just worried all for nothing."

The episode then cut to the disgusting bedrock basement area underneath the building, and showed the built-in prison cell where Numbuh 86 was locked up inside. The cell was made up of thick concrete walls for 3 of the walls, and the front wall and cell door was made up to thick steel bars. The inside of the cell had nothing more than a dirty toilet with a single toilet paper roll, a metal bed sticking out from the side of the right cell wall, a dirty sink, a concrete desk, and several markings and graffiti from previously-trapped "Kids Next Door" operatives. A very sad, fearful, and depressed Fanny was seen sitting on the side of the bed, crying to herself with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her helmet was on the floor next to her feet on the right, and her weapon and yellow weapon holster had been taking away by the ice cream man henchman as she was locked up in the cell a while ago. Fanny sniffed as she talked to herself while crying...

"I don't want to die..." said Fanny, as she kept on crying while talking at the same time, "I-I-I wanna go home and live. Why did daddy have to be so...evil?! I can't escape this place! There's no way for me to do so! I'd never thought I say this...but...but...I-I-I-I'm scared!"

At that point, Fanny's crying to a little louder and she cried so much that she couldn't speak anymore. Edward and David both were surprised by this, as usually, Numbuh 86's character would be a tough girl, and would never cry despite being locked up in any dangerous situation. She was also not only a hater of boys, but she was usually very brave and bold, and would usually never be scared of anyone or anything, no matter what the situation was in the moment. As tears continued to roll down Fanny's cheeks, the basement door opened up, and she heard footsteps walk down the metal stairs into the basement. Fanny held back her tears long enough to look up and see who it was coming into the basement. At first, she thought it was simply another evil adult associate of Mr. Boss or an ice cream men henchman going down there to ridicule her and laugh at her misery, but upon closer inspection, Fanny saw that it was none other than her own father, Mr. Boss. He was holding a fluffy white pillow, a folded-up blue-green blanket, and a small notepad with a pen. He smiled as he walked up to the door of the cell, took out a key from his pocket, unlocked the door to the cell, and opened up the cell door. He then walked into the cell, placed the items on the concrete desk, approached his daughter, and got down onto his knees...

"Fanny dear...a-a-are you okay?" asked Mr. Boss, hugging his crying daughter to comfort her, "Fanny, I'm so sorry that I had to do what I did up there in my office, but...I do have a reputation to uphold here at Evil Adult Industries, and..."

"But hanging!?" asked Fanny, as she cried and hugged her dad back, "Dad, if you use that type of execution method, I wont be able to escape and I'll die! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

"Fanny...Fanny...Fanny darling, its okay..." said Mr. Boss, patting his daughter on her left shoulder in comfort, "I figured out a way to help you escape this death but also help me uphold my evil reputation."

"W-what?" asked Fanny, starting to feel a little better and wipe her tears off her cheeks, "Y-y-y-you did?"

"I sure did!" said Mr. Boss, as he smiled, stood up, and handed Fanny all of the items, "I also got you this pillow and blanket for you to sleep with in the cell tonight, as well as your favorite red Rainbow Monkey plush. And most importantly, I got you this..."

Mr. Boss reached then into his left pants pocket, and pulled out the small razor blade. He smiled as he carefully placed it into Fanny's hands, and he then picked up the notepad and ballpoint pen...

"That, Fanny, is a razor blade." said Mr. Boss, "Before I can pull the lever to open up the trapdoor beneath your feet, you can use that razor blade to cut the ropes tying your hands behind your back, and pull off a last-second escape in the process. Then, you'll fight off a few villains here and there, all before escaping the building and heading back home or to your Sector W treehouse. It's foolproof, Fanny! I just know it!

"T-t-that's a very good idea!" exclaimed Fanny, suddenly losing her sadness and despair in a matter of seconds, hugging her dad very tightly, "THANK YOU SO MUCH, DADDY!"

"And right now, I have to ask you for a last meal request, as is customary with the execution of a Kids Next Door operative by evil adults." said Mr. Boss, as he smiled and hugged his daughter back, before letting go and clicking open his pen, "So, what would you like for your last meal this evening?"

"Hmmm...well, for my last meal, I'll start off with a large stuffed-crust cheese, pepperoni, bacon, ham, and sausage pizza from Pizza Hut." said Fanny, as she smiled at the idea of a meal of her choice, "I'll also have a large order of French fries from McDonald's, a Whooper cheeseburger with ketchup and bacon, an order of deep fried mozzarella sticks from T.G.I. Fridays, a large bag of Lay's BBQ Potato Chips, a container of honey mustard sauce, a bag of caramel-filled M&Ms, a king-sized Twix bar, a pint of Blue Bell chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, an entire chocolate truffle fudge cake from Cheesecake Factory, a gallon of chocolate milk, and a bottle of Orange Fanta soda."

"Man, that's a large order, Fanny." said Mr. Boss, as he wrote the entire "last meal" down onto his notepad, "Are you sure you'll be able to eat all of that?"

"Dad, I'm the Head of Decommissioning of the Kids Next Door, the leader of Sector W, AND a school-wide champion at arm wresting." replied Fanny, "I think I can handle something has simple as a large meal order. So, bring on that meal! And...I love you daddy. You're the best dad I've ever head."

"I love you too, Fanny." said Mr. Boss, as he finished writing down the last meal request and gave his daughter a final hug, "I love you a lot and forever."

And with that being said, Mr. Boss stood back up, and exited the cell. Once outside the cell, Mr. Boss proceeded to close the cell door, and lock it back up with the key. He then put the key back into his pocket, walked back up the basement stairs, and exited the basement, closing the door behind him as he did so. Once he was gone, Fanny proceeded to spread the blanket over the entire length of the metal bed, and set the pillow at one end of it. She then placed the razor blade underneath the pillow, with a plan in mind to wake up early in the morning before she would be escorted from the cell, and hide it in one of her sleeves to cut the rope tying up her hands before the execution could happen to her. She then picked up the red "Rainbow Monkey" plush and smiled at it...

"Don't worry buddy..." said Fanny to the plush toy, "I'll be out of here by the time the execution is done by tomorrow morning. You'll see. When we get back home, you and I will have a personal tea party in my bedroom, and yes, just you and me, and no one else. I'll be fun, won't it? Oh yes, it sure will."

Edward and David both burst out laughing the minute they saw the tough character of Numbuh 86 using and talking to something as childish as a "Rainbow Monkey" plush toy. The scene then cut to later that night at around 8:00pm-ish, and it showed Fanny in her cell, full from the massive meal she had just finished consuming. She placed the dirty serving tray, dirty plates, dirty bowls, empty oily pizza box, used silverware, empty honey mustard container, empty beverage bottles, used drinking glasses, dirty cloth napkins, and dirty plastic drinking straws onto the concrete table. She then stretched her arms out and let out a massive yawn, all before taking off her boots, straightening out her red hair, brushing and flossing her teeth, getting up onto the bed, laying down flat on the bed, and covering himself with the blanket, placing her head onto the pillow...

"Ugh, I better go to sleep." said Fanny, looking up at the ceiling of the dark cell as she did so, "I hope everything works out well tomorrow."

Fanny then hugged her red "Rainbow Monkey" plush in her hands, closed her eyes, and finally, by 8:30pm, she fell asleep for the night, hugging her plush toy in her sleep. She then began to snore as the sleepiness kicked in. The scene then zoomed out, and showed the outside of the "Evil Adult Industries" building, with the black and starry night sky in the background, as well as a bright full moon. The scene then cut to black, and white digital text appeared in the center that read the following, which ended the first half of the episode, which clocked in at 25 minutes. The text read as follows...

"Transmission Interrupted"

David then grabbed the remote, paused the DVD, and got up from the sofa with Edward. Both boys took a few minutes to dispose of any snack cake wrappers or any other pieces of garbage before continuing the episode. After doing so, both boys took time to use the restroom before finally sitting back on the sofa, and pressing the "Play" button on the remote controller. Up until now, nothing really terror-filled or very gory had happened, but little did they know, the very unpleasant arrival of dramatic irony would soon plague their eyes and brains in the most mortifying way EVER possible. It would only be a matter of time before all of that would all happen very soon..

 **BOO! And that was the conclusion of this very spooky 6th chapter of this Halloween story! It seems that the lost "Codename: Kids Next Door" episode just turned from a somewhat "normal" unaired episode of the cartoon, and into a creepy and messed up one. And it turned into one the minute Numbuh 86 (also known as Fanny Fulbright), got sentenced to death by hanging by none other than her own father, Mr. Boss. Mr. Boss feels very terrible about having to do something so...evil just to uphold his evil reputation at "Evil Adult Industries" and keep his job to make money, and support his family. This is really out of character for Mr. Boss because since the episode "Operation: D.A.D.D.Y." aired, he hasn't tried to do anything evil to his own daughter whenever Fanny or her sector gets involved with him or one of his evil schemes. The main lost episode will be continued in the next chapter. So, it's time for all of us to move on chapter 7 of this spooky Halloween story of mine!**


	7. The KND Lost Episode (Part 3)

**Hello again, everyone! BOO! ROAR! GRRRR! MUWHAHAHAHA! You're probably wondering why I'm scaring you all like that to start off. Well, I'm dong it because it is time for not only chapter 7 of this very spooky Halloween story, but it is time for the third part of the actual lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" that both Edward and David are watching together. This third part will be very...morbid and dark. So, any young readers out there that are under the age of 13 should NOT be reading this chapter due to the morbid nature and content of this chapter. This is one of the main reasons why I gave this entire story an "M" rating in the first place. Well, let's all sit back, relax, eat some leftover Halloween candy, and begin chapter 7 of this very creepy Halloween story of mine!**

Despite the very emotional scenes that they had just witnessed, both Edward and David were still eager to see what would happen next. As Edward and David resumed the episode, the black background onscreen was interrupted by even more white digital text appeared in the center. It read the following down below...

 _"Transmission Resumed"_

The episode continued with the sun rising outside the "Evil Adult Industries" building, and the sky quickly changing from a pitch black night sky, and into a light-blue morning sky with fluffy white clouds. The scene then cut to the inside of the cell in the basement as Fanny woke up, still in her usual outfit and shoes (but minus her helmet). She sat on the edge of the bed with a nervous look on her face, shivering due to her fear of the possibility of Mr. Boss's staged escape plan not working...

"What if this doesn't work?" Fanny said to herself, trying to keep her nervousness under control, "What if I don't escape and I die in that noose!? I wish I can just tell my dad I don't want to do this and convince him to just let me go free!"

Suddenly, "WHAM!", her thoughts were interrupted when the basement door slammed open and an ice cream man henchman with black hair and a brown mustace walked down the stairs, holding 2 pairs of metal shackles and a ring of keys in his hands. As Fanny saw him come into the basement, she quickly sucked it up and hid her nervousness from him, continuing to look like a brave and fearless operative of the "Kids Next Door". Once on the floor of the basement, the ice cream man henchman unlocked the door of the cell, and walked inside of it, looking down at Fanny with an evil grin on his face...

"It's time, little brat!" said the ice cream man, as he grabbed Fanny's arms and locked the first pair of metal shackles on her wrists, "Soon, by 8:00am this morning in about...10 minutes, you'll be dead! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, you stupid adult!" exclaimed Fanny, as the ice cream man proceeded to place and lock the second pair of metal shackles on her ankles, "I'm not afraid of ANYTHING, INCLUDING MY DEATH!"

"HA! We'll see about that when you're hanged!" exclaimed the ice cream man, as he then escorted Fanny out of the cell and closed the door of it behind them, "Now, let's get you to the auditorium where you will die! HAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that being said, the ice cream man henchman escorted Fanny up the basement stairs, and up onto the first floor of the "Evil Adult Industries" building. Once on the first floor, the scene showed Fanny being slowly escorted down the hall to her impending doom. The scene then cut to the inside of the large main auditorium of the building, which was as large as the movie theater used for an evil adult meeting back in the episode "Operation: M.O.V.I.E", only much larger in terms of seating capacity.

Up on the stage was a tall wooden hanging platform, complete with a wooden staircase leading up to the top, railing surrounding the edge of the platform, the trapdoor for the actual hanging in the center of the platform, a bright red lever on the right side of the platform, a wooden beam supported by 2 tall additional wooden beams, and finally, of all things, a long rope with a noose at the very end. Standing up on the platform was another ice cream man henchman with brown hair, and Mr. Boss, grinning evilly as he awaited the big moment. He sweated a little as he was nervous about his own daughter possibly getting executed if his plan didn't work, but he just pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped the sweat off of his face.

Seated in the auditorium was most of, if not every single villain that had been featured in the "Codename: Kids Next Door". All of the evil villains seated in the auditorium included Father, Knightbrace, Toiletnator, Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Grandma Stuffum, Stickybeard, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Miss Goodwall, Cuppa Joe, Chester, The Great Puttinski, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fib, Mega Mon, Destructo Dad, Soccer Mom, Soccer Dad, Mr. Fizz, Senator Safety, Madam Margret, Al Sugarh, Mr. Mogul, Potty Mouth, Principal Smelling, Nurse Claiborne, Robin Food, Amerigo Vespinachio, Professor Bob, Edna Jucation, Dodgeball Wizard, Mr. B, Chef Pierre 50 additional ice cream men henchman, about 30 "Teen Ninja" members, about 40 Candy Pirates, about 20 Cheese Ninjas, 10 members of the "Soda Control Team", 10 Licorice Pirates, and 60 Candy Bandits.

Next to all of the adult villains, there were also plenty of child and teenage villains in the audience too, despite the fact that adult villains and child villains usually NEVER teamed up with or wanted anything to do with each other during any typical episode. These child villains seated in the auditorium included Henrich Von Marzipan, James Nixon McGarfield, Anna Worthington, Crayon Boy, King Sandy, the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, Ernest, Jerry Rassic, Baby Jackson, Windsor, Valerie, Mushi Sanban, Lieutenant Seltzer, Chad Dickson, Cree, and of course, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

And on the stage way at the bottom of the hanging platform on the left, Professor Triple-Extra-Large was standing there, wearing a black and grey stethoscope around his neck, as it was his job to check on the prisoner being hung after the lever was pulled, and make sure that the prisoner didn't have any vital signs left to confirm his or her death. His only "mutation" to his body this time was 8 large purple octopus tentacles in place of his legs, similar to how he looked in the episode, "Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.". Needless to say, both Edward and David were both surprised and puzzled at the same time from witnessing the entire setup for the upcoming scene...

"Dude, that is the largest gathering of villains I have ever seen in ANY Codename: Kids Next Door episode." commented David, as he finished off the final "Kit-Kat" bar, "And, is it just me, or is just...unusual that the CHILD villains are watching an execution with all of the ADULT villains?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Edward, eating the last few pieces of now-cold buttery popcorn, "Those children in the audience are evil, too."

"Yeah, but in the show, the child villains and the adult villains have NEVER done ANYTHING together." said David, "It just seems very out-of-the-ordinary to me. You know?"

"Well, I see what you mean..." said Edward, "But I'm willing to suspend my disbelief and just go with the flow and take what I can get for a special 50-minute episode like this."

David nodded in reply and the episode continued. After a few close-up shots of the hundreds of adult and child villains inside of the auditorium in their seats, the scene cut to the set of double doors located at the back of the auditorium, at the end of the center aisle. "BAM!", the doors slammed open and the ice cream man henchman approached the stage at the front of the auditorium with a chained up and shackled Numbuh 86, who was still keeping a brave and dignified look on her face the whole time, despite the fact that she was about to pull of a risky last-minute escape.

All of the child and evil adult villains turned around in their seat and looked over at Fanny, keeping their eyes on her the whole time as she was taken closer to the stage where the execution platform and noose was waiting for her. All of the villains gave her either an evil grin or an angry look for all of the times she, Sector W, or the entire "Kids Next Door" organization have attacked and defeated them in the past. Fanny tried to keep her fear to herself and she looked up at the stage with nothing but pure dignity...

"Here she is, boss!" said the ice cream man henchman, as she escorted Numbuh 86 up the small wooden steps on the left side, and got her onto the stage, "Is the platform ready for me to bring her up?"

"It sure is! HAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, laughing evilly, "Bring her up here and I'll be ready to give my pre-execution speech! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You got it boss." said the ice cream man henchman, as he then escorted Fanny past the spot where Professor Triple-Extra-Large was standing, and began going up the wooden stairs to the top of the execution platform, "Come on, brat! These evil adults and children don't have time to sit around all day!"

The ice cream man henchman and the chained-up Fanny slowly made their way up the stairs to the execution platform, with the wooden steps creaking was their feet walked up each and every single step. Finally, they both reached the top of the platform, and the ice cream man henchman placed Fanny onto the trapdoor that was in the center of the platform. That ice cream man henchman stepped off the platform, made his way down the stairs, stepped off the stage, and sat down in a vacant seat. The other ice cream man henchman up on the platform with Mr. Boss took over next. First, he took the pair of shackles off of Fanny's ankles, and he shoved both of her feet together. He then pulled out a length of rope from behind his back, and tied both of her feet together very tightly

He then unlocked the pair of shackles on her wrists, forced her arms and hands behind her back, pulled out another length of rope, and tied both hands and wrists behind her back very tightly. He then uncoiled the noose from the wooden beam way above the stage, and fully extended it all the way so that the length of rope could allow for a longer drop in order to break Fanny's neck during the hanging. And finally, once that was done, he opened up the noose at the end of he rope, slid it over Fanny's head, and tightened it around her neck very well so that the fall and neck snapping could work during the execution. He then stood in front of Fanny and gave her one last evil grin...

"So long, little brat!" said the ice cream men henchman evilly, "I hope you die and rot in Hell! Boss, she's all ready to go. You can give your pre-execution speech now."

Fanny didn't reply back, and just stood up straight, keeping her head facing forward as she was going to face this "execution" with nothing but fearless dignity. The ice cream men henchman walked down the wooden stairs, off of the stage, and sat down in the final vacant seat, making the entire auditorium now at full capacity. Mr. Boss grinned evilly and stepped over next to where Fanny's trapdoor was positioned on the right, and faced the entire audience of evil adults and evil children to make his evil pre-execution...

"Greetings all of you fellow villains, both evil adults and evil children!" exclaimed Mr. Boss to the filled auditorium, "Today is a glorious day for villainy and a victory for the evil side! HAHAHAHA! Today, I'm going to execute this Kids Next Door operative! This red-haired kid is none other than the Head of Decommissioning, AND the leader of Sector W, Fanny Fulbright, who is also known as Numbuh 86!"

All of the villains cheered and clapped very loudly at this, as Mr. Boss smiled evilly at the crowd. Fanny took a nervous gulp of air and began to use her fingertips to feel around her sleeves for the razor blade her father had given her in the cell yesterday. As she did, Mr. Boss continued his pre-execution speech...

"As I continue to use this soon-to-be-dead agent to start off a good dead body count, let this be a lesson to all children out there who think they can disobey adults, avoid eating vegetables, stay up late from going to bed, not do their homework, not do their assigned chores, and STEAL ALL OF OUR ICE CREAM!" announced Mr. Boss, "This should also teach any potential Kids Next Door operatives out there that they're meant to obey adults and NEVER defy the natural order of things! REJOICE FELLOW EVIL ADULTS AND EVIL CHILDREN!"

Fanny began shiver again as she couldn't seem to find the hidden razor blade within her sleeves. She tried a lot harder and faster to find it as Mr. Boss walked over to the left and placed both hands on the top of the lever that was next to the trapdoor on the right. He then looked over at Fanny, still bearing an evil grin on his face...

"Young Fanny Fulbright, it seems that this is where you will die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, making Fanny afraid on the inside as she struggled to find the razor blade, Do you have any last words before you are executed?!"

"Y-yes! Yes, I do, Mr. Boss, you stupid adult!" replied Fanny with dignity as she then looked over at the crowd of evil adults and villains, "LISTEN UP, YOU STUPID ADULTS! I'm not afraid of this death of mine that is about to kill me! All my life since I was 5, I've been a part of the Kids Next Door! Ever since joining this organization, I've never been more braver in my life! You all might kill me, but you'll NEVER KILL THE ENTIRE KIDS NEXT DOOR ORGANIZATION! The Kids Next Door will continue to defeat adult tyranny no matter how many operatives you kill off! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF EVIL AND STUPID ADULTS AND EQUALLY STUPID EVIL CHILDREN! EVIL ADULTS AND CHILDREN WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! KIDS NEXT DOOR RUUUUUUUUUUUUULES!"

"Would that be all, Fulbright?" asked Mr. Boss, chuckling as he tightly gripped the lever, getting ready to pull it, and hoping that his daughter would escape the execution in time, "After you let me know, you will die at 8:00am sharp! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Fanny didn't reply back but instead, gave Mr. Boss an angry and dignified stare before continuing to use her fingertips to search for the hidden razor blade to cut her bonds and pull off the last-second escape. She struggled to find it as she faced forward again and looked out at the clock on the wall on the other side of the auditorium, as the second hand slowly made its way clockwise from 50 seconds left...59..58...57...56...55...54...53...52...51...50...49...48...47...46...45...44...and so on. As the time seconds ticked by and counted from 40 seconds to 30 seconds, and from 30 seconds down to 20 seconds, Fanny suddenly had a frantic realization...the razor blade wasn't hidden in her sleeves, but it was underneath the pillow in the cell down in the basement!

"Oh no!" thought Fanny, as she now struggled to escape without the aid of the razor blade, "I forgot the razor blade! What am I going to do!? I got to find another way out! I just got to..."

But Fanny's thoughts were interrupted by the worst possible situation...Mr. Boss pulled the lever! "WHOOSH!", the trapdoor below Fanny opened up and gave out from underneath her tied-up feet, and Fanny's experienced a long fall before "SNAP!", ending her fall at the bottom about 4 feet above the floor of the stage, snapping her neck in half, killing her instantly. Her now-lifeless body swung back and forth, and her eyes closed up due to the sudden death. Mr. Boss was literally horrified beyond words but did his best to keep his fatherly feelings for her to himself due to that fact that nearly every single evil adult and child watching this event.

Professor Triple-Extra-Large put the stethoscope into his ears, grabbed the metal circular part of it with one hand, lifted up her green sweater with his other hand, and used the stethoscope to check for a heartbeat. Then put his stethoscope away, lowered the green sweater, took the stethoscope out of his ears, and placed it back around his neck. He then stepped forward and made an announcement to the evil adults and children...one that would horrify Mr. Boss for the rest of his life...

"Fanny Fulbright, also known as Numbuh 86, is indeed confirmed dead with no heartbeat at all!" announced Professor Triple-Extra-Large, as he then made his way off the stage, "Mr. Boss has just did what no evil adult or child villain has ever done before...successfully executed a Kids Next Door operative by hanging! Give him a huge round of applause!"

The entire audience of evil adult and child villains burst out cheering and clasping more loudly than ever before. Edward and David were so horrified by this moment within the episode, that both of them nearly coughed up the water that they were drinking at that moment, but they managed to swallow it and keep that under control. The episode continued as Mr. Boss began to speak out to all of the villains again, but stuttered as he did so due to his hidden emotions behind his evil grin...

"Uh...y-yeah!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, trying to keep his cool while secretly horrified over his daughter, "I-I-I did it! Ladies and gentlemen, evil adults, evil children...t-there we g-go! One less b-b-bratty Kids Next Door operative to worry about! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, while I go and take c-care of some...uh...work...in my o-o-office, please help yourselves to a wonderful breakfast buffet that is now set up in the cafeteria. I'll join you all later!"

And with that being said, all of the evil adult villains and child villains got up from their assigned seats and made their way out of the back exit doors of the auditorium. Once the last villain exited the auditorium and closed the door behind himself, Mr. Boss frantically ran down the wooden steps of the hanging platform, and rushed over to where his daughter's hanging dead body was. He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, opened it off, put the rope noose off Fanny's neck, and carefully brought her body down to the stage, laying down on the stage carefully as tears began to form in his eyes.

As he began to cry over his daughter's death, he placed both arms under her shoulders, just as tears began to roll down his cheeks. And then, Mr. Boss began to cry. But this wasn't cartoony crying like Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) would in an typical episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door". This sounded like the voice actor for Mr. Boss was ACTUALLY crying. As this happened, sad music began to play in the background...

"Fanny, wake up!" cried out Mr. Boss, as he spoke in between his tears and sadness, "D-d-d-don't die on me! P-p-please! I-I-I-I can't live without you! P-please...Fanny...d-d-don't go. I-I'm sorry, Fanny! Fanny! FANNY! NOOOOOOOOOO! FANNY, DON'T GO! FANNY, PLEASE DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO DIE! YOU'RE TOO YOOOOOOUNG! FANNY! FAAAAAAANNY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The camera focused on Mr. Boss crying over Fanny's dead body for about 2 whole minutes before the scene slowly faded to black, and the sad music playing in the background finally died down. At that point, without any hesitation at all, David grabbed the remote, paused the episode, and tossed the remote very hard onto the sofa. David then jumped up from the soda and exited the living room, yelling out swear words in anger and horror...

"What the FUCK did I just watch!?" exclaimed David, "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK?! DID I JUST WITNESS THAT SHIT?! Did they just fucking kill off Numbuh 86?! They did! They fucking killed her off! HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!?

At that point, a very concerned Edward got up from the sofa, and walked over to his traumatized friend. Edward put his hands on David's shoulders, trying to get him to clam down. David was still very upset, swearing even more at this point...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST WATCH?!" exclaimed David, "Numbuh 86 got HUNG TO HER FUCKING DEATH! SHE'S DEAD, DUDE! THEY KILLED OFF A MAIN CHARACTER! YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME THAT NO FUCKING HARM WOULD COME TO HER! Well, fuck that shit because NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

"Dude, you need to fucking chill out right now!" said Edward, trying to calm David down, "Just listen to me. G-get your inhaler, take a puff of it, and breath in and out..."

David reluctantly took out an inhaler from his left pocket, put the mouthpiece into his mouth, pressed the white button on top, and took in a breath of medicine. This medicine was normally used for when David would ever had an asthma attack. Sometimes however, he would used it to breath and out to calm down in any bad or horrifying situation. After David clamed down, Edward gave his friend a pat on the back...

"Are you okay, man?" asked Edward, clearly concerned for his friend.

"Yeah...now I' am." replied David, as he put his inhaler away, "But why did they just fucking kill off Numbuh 86?!"

"Dude, calm down!" said Edward, "Look, I'm just as horrified about that shit as you are, but that is no reason to act up! I'm sure it was all...a...big joke or something..."

"A big joke?!" exclaimed David, "Wow...some joke! I was being sarcastic."

"Clam down, man." said Edward, as he directed David back into the kitchen, "Let's just recuperate and finish this episode. I'm sure it is going to be revealed to be a huge joke."

"Ugh, I don't know man..." said David, as he and Edward sat back down on the soda together, "W-what if even MORE terrifying stuff happens?"

"What can possibly be worse than a hanging?" said Edward, "You can't POSSIBLY top that off. Seeing Numbuh 86 getting killed was the WORST possible thing that the episode writers and animators can do."

"Oh...fine." said David, giving in after much hesitation, "Let's watch it and I HOPE that there's NOTHING worst than the death of Numbuh 86."

And with that being said, Edward picked up the remote, aimed it at the TV and un-paused the episode. Little did they know, more unpleasantness was about to come at them... For those of your readers who think that the trouble is over, you would be wrong. First of all, you all saw dramatic irony being introduced in this story. The arrival of it was unpleasant, but that doesn't mean that it is over. So, if you hope that something good happens next, go exit this story and go read something with a more happy-go-luck tone as you will be disappointed at what's to come next. But if you're still willing to stick around with optimism and hope that something good happens, well...all I can say is that you have been warned.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so scary and morbid, wasn't it? Oh yes, I'm sure it was! Poor Numbuh 86 is dead due to a failed staged escape attempt, and now, the tough and famous head of Sector W, and the Head of Decommissioning of the "Kids Next Door" is now a corpse dangling by a noose. Mr. Boss was very mortified and shocked by the whole thing, as he hoped his daughter would escape in time before the trapdoor would open below her. Sadly, his entire staged escape plan had failed, killing Fanny. And the worst part is, this lost episode of "Codename: Next Door Lost" episode is STILL not over yet! I have about 2 more parts coming up, meaning the lost episode will be split into a total of 5 parts. Well, let's all move on to chapter 8 of this creepy Halloween story...**


	8. The KND Lost Episode (Part 4)

**Hello again, everyone! BOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I scared you all again! That was very funny, wasn't it? Yeah, it sure was. Now, this is not only chapter 8 of this very spooky Halloween story, but this is also the 4th part of the actual "Codename: Kids Next Door" lost episode that Edward and David are still watching together. This one won't be as disturbing as the previous part was, as this one will be very...sad and depressing. Yep, this part will be very sad as some lost episode creepypastas in the past have utilized sad parts taking place in between the spooky and gory ones. This is coming in some lost episode creepypastas. After this chapter is over, there will be a 5th and final part of the actual "Codename: Kids Next Door" lost episode in the 9th chapter. So, let's all sit back, relax, have some popcorn, soda, and candy, and finally begin chapter 8 of this very spooky Halloween story!**

The episode continued as the setting transitioned from the black screen to an overhead look at an animated cemetery. This was a very unusual setting twist to both Edward and David as the original "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon NEVER showed a location like that. As a matter of fact, due to the fact that the show was not an educational one like "Arthur" on "PBS Kids" was, so therefore, it never dealt with serious real-life issues like divorce, cancer, bullying, mental illnesses, or even death for that matter. For a kid's cartoon meant for nothing but pure entertainment only, this twist was very...surprising and depressing to say the least.

The camera cut to a white church building located several minutes away from the cemetery, and sad music began to play in the background once again. The scene then cut to the inside of the church building, in which all the long benchseats were filled with family members, relatives, and friends of Fanny Fulbright, all attending none other than Fanny's funeral. The family members and relatives of Fanny in attendance included her mother Mrs. Fulbright, her father Mr. Boss (who was the one responsible for her death), and several aunts, uncles, and cousins. Some of these cousins seen in the background where new characters that nether Edward nor David had ever seen before...

"Pardon me for saying this, but I don't think I've seen any of those characters in the background before." remarked Edward confused at what he saw onscreen, "I mean, you and I both know Sector V, Numbuh 362, Joey, Cree, and a few others. But there's many new characters in the background either red or brown hair. Who do you think those characters are, David?"

"I...have no idea, bro." replied David, "But...I think they're probably just relatives and family members of Numbuh 86. It can't be anything else."

Edward nodded at David's theory and continued watching the episode with him. The friends attending the funeral included Rachel T. McKenzie (Numbuh 362) with her mother and father, Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) with his mother and father, Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) with his mother Betty Gilligan, Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) with her mother, father, and her younger sister Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 4 (Wallabee Beatles) with his parents and his little brother Joey, and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) with her mother and father, as well as her teenage sister Cree (who was keeping her secret of attending Numbuh 86's execution from her younger sister and her parents. However, the one person who didn't attend was Benedict Uno (who was the brother of Nigel's father, Monty Uno), because he was secretly the person behind the evil villain, Father, the CEO of "Evil Adult Industries".

A few other people attending Numbuh 86's funeral included Mrs. Thompson, the elementary school teacher of Sector V and others, hall monitor Joe Balooka, Sonia, Lee, Numbuh 363 (Numbuh 362's younger brother), Fanny's younger brothers Paddy and Shaunie, Nigel Uno's former girlfriend Lizzie Devine, and many more. Everyone attending the funeral service wore either black suits and ties or black dresses, all being worn to pay respect for Fanny and her family. At the very front of the church, next to the priest's speaking podium, was a dark brown oak coffin, opened up to reveal Fanny's dead body, wearing a black dress and a fancy black hat on her red hair.

A lady wearing a black dress was positioned on the far left side of the stage, playing a church organ, playing a sad music tune in the background. The priest conducting the funeral service, wearing a black suit and tie, entered the front area of the church via a door on the right, and stood behind the podium. At that point, the lady playing the organ stopped playing the music, turned off the organ, and just sat there, waiting for the appropriate time to play music again. The priest then turned on the microphone, and quickly got everyone's attention, starting the funeral service. The priest seemed to be voiced by none other than Rev Al Sharpton himself, which surprised both Edward and David, as the original cartoon NEVER had any guest star voice actors...

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Pastor Bob Cole here at Gallagher Christian Church. Welcome to the memorial service of the Fulbright family, in honor of Fanny Fulbright, who sadly passed away yesterday at 8:00am." said the priest, "She was a beautiful and bold girl who had a bright childhood and a great life even though it was cut short. She was found dead by her father, Mr. Fulbright, at the same time of her 8:00am passing, and it was discovered that she had been hung to death, killed by a homicide, but the killer has not been discovered yet. Today, we are here not to find out or speculate on who was the murderer of this young girl, but to celebrate the life of her and finally, say goodbye to her, as she now in the care of our lord, Jesus Christ. First, we'll start off with a prepared eulogy from Fanny's father, Mr. Fulbright."

The priest then stood aside next to the podium on the right, and Mr. Boss slowly arose from his bench seat at the front row on the left, where he was seated. He then quietly walked up the aisle in the center of the church, past the open coffin with his dead daughter inside, and up onto the 1-foot tall stage. He then sniffed to hold back tears, stood behind the podium, and began to speak his entire prepared eulogy into the microphone...

"F-Fanny Fulbright, also known as my Fanny-pants, was the best and only daughter I've ever head..." said Mr. Boss while still trying to hold back his tears at the same time, "W-when my wife and I first discovered we were going to have a child, I was very excited despite the long period of time we'd both have to wait. But then, 9 months later, we were b-blessed with our beautiful baby girl, who of course, was F-Fanny Fulbright. About 3 years later, my first son and second child, Shaunie, was born, followed by Paddy only another year later. Since then, my three children have been the p-pride of my l-life. E-even though Fanny is now dead due to a mysterious homicide, I-I will continue to remember her, honor her, and celebrate her life until the day I die in the future and join her in Heaven. F-Fanny...I-I miss you and...I-I...I love you!"

At that point, Mr. Boss couldn't hold anything back anymore, and he burst out crying as he ended his eulogy. He walked down from the stage, and rushed back to his seat while crying. As he sat back down in his bench seat, Paddy, Shaunie, and Mrs. Fulbright comforted Mr. Boss by hugging him tightly and trying to assure him that everything would be okay in the end. However, despite the reassurances from his wife and sons, he just couldn't stop crying and get over it. He wasn't just sad over his daughter's death, but also was guilty since he was the reason for Fanny's death. However, since no one else knew about the execution of Fanny or Mr. Boss's employment at "Evil Adult Industries", everyone else assumed it was caused by a murderer who has since escaped justice. Mr. Boss kept this secret from his family as he never wanted to face justice or criminal prosecution for his actions. Instead, he would be punished by the pain and the guilt of his involvement in his daughter's death. As his wife and sons did their best to comfort Mr. Boss, the priest stood back behind the podium and began to speak back into the microphone again...

"Thank you Mr. Fulbright." said the priest, "All of our hearts go out to you and your family during this very tragic and difficult time for all of you. And now, we'll hear a eulogy from Fanny's best friend of many years, Rachel T. McKenzie. Rachel, come on up here please."

Rachel nodded in reply and got up from her assigned benchseat. She walked up the aisle towards the stage, walking past Fanny's open coffin along the way. As she did, the priest pulled out a stool from behind him and placed it in front of the podium for her to stand up on, and reach the microphone to deliver her speech. Rachel then got up onto the stage, stood up onto the stool, and began speaking her eulogy into the microphone...

"T-thank you, sir." said Rachel into the microphone, who was also struggling to hold back her tears as she made her eulogy, "First of all, it w-warms my heart to see all of you taking the time out of your d-day to come and pay your respects to my friend, Fanny Fulbright, who is now watching us all from above in Heaven. Ever since we met each other back in first grade, Fanny and I had been best friends. We'd go out and ride bikes together, enjoy movies at the theater together, collect and play with Rainbow Monkeys, play some sports together, have occasional sleepovers at each other's houses, and even share snacks together. She was a great friend of mine a-and it is tragic to see her killed by a crazy person like this. Fanny was also a good friend back to me whenever she would defend me from bullies, showing me she really did care about not just herself and others, but me as well. F-Fanny...f-friend...I'll M-M-MISS YOU VERY MUCH! G-g-g-g-goodbye!"

And with that being said, Rachel carefully stepped down from the stool, and stepped down off the stage. She walked past Fanny's coffin, back down the aisle, and she sat back down onto her assigned benchseat. As she did, she began to cry with tears running down both of her cheeks. The priest proceeded to remove the stool from behind the podium, put it away, and stand behind the podium again. He then proceeded to speak into the microphone again...

"Thank you, Rachel. I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your best friend." said the priest, "And now, a eulogy from Nigel Uno, one of Fanny's classmates who went to kindergarten with her back when he was only 5 years old. Nigel Uno, whenever you're ready, come on up here, and present you're eulogy."

The priest then stepped back, placed the stool back in front of the podium, and stood next to it on the right. At that point, Nigel got up from his assigned bench seat, walked all the way down the aisle, went past Fanny's open coffin, and got up onto the stage. Nigel then got up onto the stool behind the podium, and began to speak into the microphone...

"T-today, I'm here to say goodbye for a former kindergarten friend of mine, Fanny Fulbright." said Nigel, as he also tried to fight back his tears, "Fanny w-was a good girl and a decent friend for anyone to hang around with. While I was never as close of a friend to her like Rachel was, she w-was a nice girl who had her f-future ahead of her. Her thick Irish accent wasn't always has harsh or tough as she usually presented to others, as it was sometimes spoken out in a very sweet way. While she was tough and sometimes bossy on the outside, she was very sweet and gentle on the inside. I-I'll miss her dearly. Goodbye...Fanny. Goodbye."

Nigel Uno then sniffed and cried to himself, as he stepped down from the stool and off of the stage. He then walked past Fanny's coffin, down the asile, and sat back down in his assigned benchseat. His mother and father both hugged him to comfort him as he cried out over Fanny's passing. The priest then grabbed the stool, moved it out of the way, got back behind the podium, and began to speak into the microphone again...

"Thank you, Nigel Uno." said the priest, "I'm terribly sorry for what has happened to your old acquaintance from kindergarten. There is a few more people who have volunteered to present a eulogy. We will all dedicate our time to hear each and every single eulogy prepared until there is no more left to be shared during the service."

The scene then faded and cut a time later during the funeral service. By this time, it appeared that the scenes with several attendees giving prepared eulogies everyone seated were done, and the funeral service was nearing the end. Also during this time, both Edward and David were confused, shocked, and depressed by what they were watching onscreen, as like I said before, the original "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon NEVER dealt with serious issues like "Arthur" on "PBS Kids" did...

"This is so depressing, man." said David, as he finished up the last "Kit-Kat" bar on the table, "Why isn't this episode over yet? This is so fucking sad."

"I'm just as sad and mystified as you are, dude." replied David, "But maybe it'll all end here. I mean, Numbuh 86 is dead despite how fucked up we both think it is, so maybe the episode will give us a huge break and just...end after the conclusion of the funeral."

David just nodded in reply as the episode continued. As the eulogies ended for the service, the scene showed all of the attendees getting up from their assigned benchseats, lining up in the aisle, and approaching the open coffin one by one, to give a personal farewell to Fanny. The order of the goodbyes and people in line was first lead by Mr. Boss, his wife Mrs. Fulbright, Paddy, Shaunie, and Fanny's aunts, uncles, and cousins in that order. Mr. Boss said nothing when he gave Fanny a personal farewell, as he just...cried over her dead body, allowing a few tears of drip off of the sides of his cheeks and onto Fanny's face. However, this crying didn't sound like cartoony crying. It sounded like the actual voice actor for Mr. Boss, Jeff Bennett, actually crying during the voice recording sessions.

As he moved along and the rest of Fanny's family members approached her casket, no music played in the background, making this scene even more depressing and slightly disturbing at the same time. The next people in line to personally say a final goodbye to Fanny were Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Joey Beatles, Abigail Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, Rachel, Joe Balooka, Sonia, and Lee in that order. Next, Monty Uno (Nigel's father), Mrs. Uno, Ms. Betty Gilligan, Mr. Kani Sanban, Mrs. Genki Sanban, Mr. Sid Beatles, Mrs. Beatles, Mrs. Lincoln, and Dr. Lincoln were next to say a personal goodbye to Fanny. And finally, Lizzie Devine, and Mrs. Thompson were the last ones to approach the coffin one by one, and bid a final farewell to Fanny.

The scene then cut to all of the funeral attendees re-seated in their assigned benchseats. The woman at the front of the church began playing the church organ in the background once again. As she did this, 4 funeral directors dressed in black suits and ties closing up the other half of the coffin, and latching it shut. They then carefully collected all of the coffin decorations and went outside the church, placing them into the trunk of one of their smaller cars. They all then re-entered, and they each grabbed one end and corner of the coffin, and carefully lifted it up. As they walked down the aisle holding the coffin, the priest got back behind the podium and said one final speech to the attendees over the microphone...

"When the coffin bearers exit the church, please carefully exit the church through the backdoors, and get into your cars." said the priest, going over a written list of instructions he was reading in front of him, "You will all then follow our police escort over to the Family Gallagher Cemetery, where our official and private burial of Fanny Fulbright will take place. Thank you for attending this memorial service during the Fulbright family's very tough time."

All of the attendees then stood up from their assigned seats, made their way down the aisle, and exited the church through the entry doors located at the back. The scene then cut to black for about 10 seconds before cutting to an overheard view of a road within the town the show took place in. A motorcade appeared onscreen from the left, which consisted of 4 police cars, 40 family cars, and a hearse (a special car used for transporting coffins from location to location). No music played in the background again, making this moment sad as all that could be heard onscreen was the sound of the cars of the motorcade driving down the road. The scene then cut to an exterior shot of the entry gates of the "Family Gallagher Cemetery", which opened up automatically as the motorcade made a left turn into the cemetery.

The scene then cut to the entire motorcade of cars parking in the cemetery's parking plot, where another funeral director wearing a brown suit was waiting nearby with a metal cart that was commonly used to transport coffins from the hearse car to their assigned burial plots. Once the entire motorcade was parked in the lot, all of the family members, relatives, friends, and the priest all gathered around the back of the hearse car. As they did, the 4 funeral bearers exited the hearse car, opened up the back of it, and slowly carried out the coffin, placing it onto the metal transport cart as they did. Once that was done, they closed the back of the hearse car, and the funeral director in the brown suit grabbed onto the back handlebar of the cart, and pushed it forward, coasting through the cemetery, passing hundreds of tombstones. As he did this, everyone followed him through the cemetery, being careful not to step too close to any of the other gravesites.

The scene then cut over to an area covered by a large blue awning-like event/funeral tent, held up by 4 long white polls. Underneath that was the newly-dug plot for the coffin, as well as a custom-made and engraved tombstone for it, and the coffin's lowering mechanism set over the top of the burial plot. Set in front of the coffin were several white foldable chairs. Once everyone made it over to the burial/plot site, the funeral director in the brown suit parked the metal cart next to the plot on the left. Then, the 4 funeral bearers carefully lifted Fanny's coffin off of the cart and onto the top of the coffin-lowering mechanism. The funeral director in the brown suit then rolled the cart away, walking away from the burial site as he did so.

At that point, the 4 funeral bearers directed all of the family members, relatives, and friends of Fanny to their assigned white seats before setting out of the burial area, and walking away back to their cars to leave the cemetery. As all of the funeral attendees sat down in their assigned seats, the priest stood in front of the coffin, pulled out a pre-typed speech from his suit's pocket front pocket on the left, and began to read it out to everyone seated. As he did, they sky turned from light blue and sunny to light grave and overcast. Edward and David could even hear some booming thunder in the background, but it did not rain over the cemetery and the ongoing event...

"Dear family members, relatives, and friends of Fanny Fulbright, we are gathered here at this burial plot to say goodbye to a young girl, who was very happy during her childhood and her life." said the priest, reading from the prepared written speech, "She was a happy child and a brave one, too. We'll always remember Fanny Fulbright as a kind and young soul. We'll shall all miss her dearly for the rest of our lives. Though she's no longer with us, she'll always be with us in our hearts and our memories as well. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been the memorial service, funeral, and burial of Fanny Fulbright. Thank you all for attending and please take the rest of this day of mourn and celebrate the life of her."

And with that being said, everyone got up from their assigned seats and gathered around the coffin on the lowering mechanism. 2 nearby ushers walked over, bent over next to the lowering device, and began turning a crank on both the left side and the right side of the coffin's lowering mechanism. As they did this, the coffin began to get lowered into the 6-foot deep burial plot in front of the specially-engraved tombstone. Once the coffin was all the way down, the 2 ushers disassembled the lowering mechanism, and proceeded to fil up the burial plot with fresh soil, topping it all off with some grass seeds at the very end once the plot was all the way full. The 2 ushers then took down the funeral tent and walked away back to their cars.

The scene then cut to almost everyone slowly walking away from the burial site as the funeral was now over. And I'm saying "almost" as only one person stayed behind in front of Fanny's tombstone. And that person was none other than...Mr. Boss. He knelt down in front of the grave and began to cry, once again sound like the actual voice actor for Mr. Boss actually crying in real life. The camera slowly zoomed into the writing on the tombstone, and the message on it was as followed...

 _"Fanny Fulbright._

 _Born: June 1st, 1994._

 _Died: October 31st, 2002._

 _The best daughter daddy has ever had. A beautiful young daring girl."_

As the camera focused on Mr. Boss continuously crying his eyes out over his daughter's death for the next 2 minutes, Edward and David began to get teared up a little, as this all seemed just...too realistic for them both to continue viewing. Finally, the scene cut to black and Mr. Boss's crying could still be heard in the background. Then, as Edward and David both sat there in shock and sadness at what was just shown onscreen, even more digital white text came into view, saying the following down below, all taking place at this disturbing episode's 40-minute mark...

 _"Transmission Interrupted...Again"_

 **And that was the conclusion of chapter 8 of this very spooky Halloween story of mine. This scene of the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" wasn't focused on blood and gore, but more on sadness and depressing. This scene of the lost episode included a funeral for Fanny (Numbuh 86), all of her relatives attending to say goodbye to her, the transportation of the coffin from the church to the burial plot in the cemetery, the lowering of the coffin into the grave, and a cut to Mr. Boss in front of Fanny's grave all alone after the funeral service had concluded. Mr. Boss was the reason for his daughter's death, and now he's suffering for it. Now, the lost episode COULD simply end here, but since I still have one more part left to the actual lost episode, it's not over yet. So, let's all move on to chapter 9 of this very spooky Halloween story.**


	9. The KND Lost Episode (Part 5)

**ROOOOOOOAR! BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I scared you all, didn't I?! I hope I did, because this chapter isn't just the fifth and final part of the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door", but it is also the part of the lost episode with all of the blood, all of the gore, all of the vulgar language, all of the demented violence, all of the slasher imagery descriptions, all of the descriptions of images of dead and mutilated children during the credits, and all of the mortifying pictures that most lost episode creepypastas are well known for. It took a long time for us to get up to this point, but it's all out! Now, this isn't a chapter suitable for younger readers, so I'm warning you all right now to not read this chapter if you're under the age of 13. I warned you all once, and I'm warning you all again! Now, let's all begin chapter 9 of this very spooky Halloween story of mine! Prepare, you have been warned!**

Normally, after seeing something as sad and depressing as a funeral scene, both Edward and David would've simply turned off the episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" that they were watching, and simply either change the channel to view something more pleasant, or get straight to bed. since it was way past 2:00am in the morning by then. However, this actually wasn't the case for both Edward and David as they kept on watching what was happening onscreen. This would turn out to be a big mistake for them in the long run for a very long time to come, and soon, you will see why that was the case. The scene then showed the white digital text changing, making it say this instead of what it had said previously...

 _"Transmission Resumed"_

The black background and white digital text faded and the episode continued once again. This time, the setting was the Fulbright house in it's neighborhood. The sky was dark grey, lighting was flashing, thunder could be heard in the background, and of course, it was pouring. Playing in the background was the depressing end credits instrumental song known as "Every 27 Years (Reprise)" from the 2017 "IT" horror movie. This really confused Edward and David as that music came from the 2017 "IT" movie and the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon originally ran from 2002 to 2008, so the song from the "IT" movie couldn't have come out at that time...

"I-I know this song..." said Edward, "That the c-credit song from the IT movie!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too." remarked David, as he took a sip of water, "But...I'm confused. Why is the song playing in this show? Codename: Kids Next Door came out between from 2002 and 2008. The IT remake movie didn't come out until 2017. Do you think this episode was made...recently?"

"Nah, I doubt that." said Edward, "If it WAS made recently, Cartoon Network would've advertised it and aired it on TV. And as far as I know, whenever I've tuned into Cartoon Network recently, I never even HEARD of a new Codename: Kids Next Door special episode."

"Well, maybe it was a direct-to-DVD special episode." said David, "If Disney can release dozens of shitty direct-to-DVD sequels of their classic movies, why can't Cartoon Network do the same thing with certain episodes with some of their animated cartoons?"

"Dude, it that was the case, then they would've at least fucking advertised it before releasing it." said Edward, "I only found this SINGLE copy over at the store, so since there was no other of the same DVD on the shelf, this might either mean that this DVD is an illegal bootleg, or only a few copies got approved for release."

"After all of the fucking shit that I've seen, I can't imagine WHY only a few copies probably made it to release." said David, "Man, the rest of them probably got recalled for all we know. This episode is so...fucked up. Of course the TV network who produced it would request it to be recalled."

Edward nodded back in reply and continued viewing the episode. Some blood red text appeared at the bottom of the screen that read "Two Weeks Later..." before a huge white flash of lighting occurred onscreen. The scene cut to the inside of Fanny's now-vacant bedroom. Everything in her bedroom was still there, from assorted Rainbow Monkey stuffed plush toys, to her desk and makeup set, her huge Rainbow Monkey-shaped bed, and even her TV set. There was also her stack of unfinished school assignments, a chair in front of the desk, a PC computer that was turned off, an arts and crafts box underneath the desk, a bedside table on the right side of her bed with a lamp and alarm clock, a small pink bookcase of colorful books, and even a ceiling fan above her bed in the center of the room.

Sitting on the center of the bed was none other than Fanny's special Numbuh 86 helmet and her most favorite red Rainbow Monkey plush toy. Edward and David nearly choked up upon seeing those items as the last time those items were seen was when Fanny was alive in the cell in the basement under "Evil Adult Industries"...before she was tragically executed by hanging. The scene also showed the rain pouring hard against the window on the right side of the bedroom, covering it all with falling water. But what made this scene even more...disturbing was that all of the items inside of Fanny's bedroom were all covered in a thin layer of grey dust. Yeah, everything was covered in a layer of dust, especially the floor and wooden furniture.

At that point, "CREEEEEEAK!", the door slowly crept open, revealing none other than a depressed and heartbroken Mr. Boss standing in the doorway. He had a look of nothing more than depressing, sadness, sorrow, and misery on his face. This didn't even seem like the way a cartoon character would cry or act sad for laughs. This generally looked like Mr. Boss was actually sad in real time. Mr. Boss slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the front-edge of Fanny's bed. He then sighed with sadness, reached behind him, grabbed the red Rainbow Monkey plush, and held it in front of him. He sighed once more as he looked down at Fanny's most favorite Rainbow Monkey plush out of all of the ones she had on her bed...

"Oh monkey, don't you miss my Fanny-pants?" asked Mr. Boss, talking to the lifeless plush toy, "My family is devastated over her death. I took 2 weeks off of work, my wife hasn't come out of her room once today, Paddy is refusing stop watching TV in the living room, and Shanuie is crying during most times of the day. And worst of all...it's all my fault!"

At that point, Mr. Boss burst out crying again, with the crying sounding like the voice actor actually crying during the recording session. Tears rolled down both of Mr. Boss's cheeks as he tightly hugged the red Rainbow Monkey plush toy to his chest. He then burrowed his wet face into the plush toy, all while crying his eyes out. The death of Fanny Fulbright was his fault. Mr. Boss, Fanny's own father, was the cause of her death. Worst of all, he couldn't confide with others for emotional support as an accidental murder revealed could get him either life in prison or even get the death penalty.

At that point, "BAM!", another flash of white lighting and boom of thunder went off, and Mr. Boss lifted his head back up. He then sighed and continued to cry as he turned around, put the red Rainbow Monkey plush toy back onto the bed, looked forward, and stood back up. He then turned around and looked over at Fanny's labeled Numbuh 86 helmet. He sniffed and cried some more, but the realistic-sounding was even louder this time. Edward and David were very sorrowful and sad from viewing this scene...

"Damn, this is fucking depressing." said David, as he popped the final pieces of popcorn into his mouth, "I mean...listen to Mr. Boss's crying voice! I mean...w-w-w-what the fuck?!"

"Yeah, you're right..." commented Edward, as he took a sip of water, "I mean...what kind of sick fucking moron would make something has depressing or as shitty as this. This really is fucking sad, dude."

"Do you think it'll end after this sad scene?" said David, "It can't POSSIBLY get any fucking worse after this. There seems to be only...10 minutes left in the episode, so it can't get any worse...PERIOD!"

But David was wrong, of course. You see, normally when a character or a narrator like myself says the phrase "It can't POSSIBLY get any worse", the opposite usually happens to the characters within the story. For example, in a famous book series and "Netflix" show called "A Series of Unfortunate Events", whenever a situation got bad for the main characters of the Baudelaire orphans, most people who read the books page by page would usually say "It can't POSSIBLY get any worse", only to be surprised and disappointed when their situation got even WORSE than it was before on a previous page and/or paragraph. Unfortunately for Edward and David, just like it usually was for the Baudelaire orphans, it was all about to get much, much worse for them.

The scene then faded to black before cutting to the inside of Mr. Boss's detailed office inside of the "Evil Adult Industries" building. However, no music or sound effects was playing in the background this time around. White digital text that read "Two Weeks Later..." appeared at the bottom of the screen once again, stayed like that for 15 seconds, all before fading away. The scene then cut to a closer shot of Mr. Boss's desk within his office. Mr. Boss still had a very sorrowful look on his face, as he sat down in his large leather chair behind his desk, looking down depressingly at the framed photo on his desk.

The photo was none other than a picture of Fanny Fulbright at age 5, sitting up on Mr. Boss's shoulders, smiling and laughing while looking up the light blue cloudless sky above and David nearly choked up at that very scene, as they both watched the character of Fanny get executed a short while ago. But they both kept on watching so that they could see what would happen in the episode before it would FINALLY end for good. At that point, the very...creepy and unusual episode continued as Mr. Boss picked up the photo and let out another sigh of depressing and guilt, all while shedding a tear down his left cheek at the very same time...

"Oh Fanny, my beautiful girl, I wish I could turn back the time and just let you go instead of involving you in a last-second escape scheme..." said Mr. Boss, while trying to hold back tears, "I-I-I-I-I would've lost my job just to set you free and make you happy! Fanny...I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. I-I love you and...I'm sorry. I can NEVER forgive myself. Oh Fanny, you were the best daughter I've ever had and...I JUST WISH I COULD BRING YOU BACK!"

At that point, Mr. Boss dropped the photo back onto his desk, rested his head and arms on his desk, and burst out crying even louder than the previous times he had cried out. Edward and David both jumped at this scene, as this was completely unexpected to occur. Never in the history of the original run of the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon had they both ever seen Mr. Boss so depressed or sad before. Mr. Boss's crying went on for about 45 seconds before finally stopping. Mr. Boss then looked up, and carefully put up his framed photo back onto his desk neatly. He then leaned back into his chair and moved his fingers around, very upset over the events that had look place over 4 weeks ago...

"Fanny...oh, Fanny...I loved you so much..." said Mr. Boss sorrowfully, "And now you're dead and it's all my fault! If I didn't work for Evil Adult Industries, I could've just released you from the cell and..."

But before Mr. Boss could say anything, the door to his office swung open, causing Mr. Boss to jump up slightly and sit back up in his chair. The scene then showed none other than Father, the CEO of "Evil Adult Industries", enter the office, with small layers of flames surrounding him. He folded his arms in front of him and stepped forward towards Mr. Boss's desk, closing the door to the office behind him. Mr. Boss quickly hid the depressed look on his face, and did his very best to look evil and professional in front of Father...

"Ah...if it isn't my great second-in-command Mr. Boss..." said Father in his calm but dark tone of voice, "I just came here to...congratulate you, as you can see."

"C-C-C-Congratulate me?" stuttered Mr. Boss with a slick smile on his face, "F-F-F-For what? W-W-W-W-What did I do?"

"Oh, you know what you did. I was there..." replied Father, rubbing both of his hands together, "You successfully executed one of the biggest...brats of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 86! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!"

"Oh y-y-y-y-y-yeah! I sure did!" said Mr. Boss, still hiding his depression, "It was about...4 w-w-weeks ago, as far as I can remember!"

"Oh yes, it sure was." said Father, "Sorry if I couldn't get back to you sooner, but I had a lot of work to do during this month. Anyways, the reason I came up here to see you today, was because I'm here to tell you that you have been promoted as your prize for killing Numbuh 86!"

"Oh, I sure am..." said Father, as he placed a warm hand on Mr. Boss's left shoulder, "As of 9:00am tomorrow, you are not only still my second-in-command, but you will also be my official...VICE PRESIDENT of Evil Adult Industries!"

"V-V-V-V-VICE PRESIDENT?!" exclaimed Mr. Boss while hiding his depression, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean it!?"

"Oh, I do..." said Father, "Your pay will go up from 50,000 dollars a year to 500,000 dollars a year! And you will have a 2-month long vacation every year, EVERY SINGLE USA holiday off, and an invitation to my Delightful Children's next birthday party! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Normally, to any evil adult super villain in the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon, a promotion like that would've been a huge treat that any villain would always want. However, in the case of Mr. Boss getting this promotion, he was the exact opposite. His first and only daughter was dead and worst of all, it was all his fault. So, this promotion wasn't a blessing to him, but it was nothing more than a curse to him instead. Both Edward and David felt bad for Mr. Boss as the promotion wasn't earned by him, but taken and tainted at the same time due to the circumstances behind his "greatest achievement"...

"HAHAHAHAHA! Mr. Boss, this is surely your first and greatest achievement this company and I have ever seen!" exclaimed Father, as the flames surrounding him got bigger, "Anyways, I have to go now. I'm going to have a fight against Nigel Uno, also known as Numbuh 1 of Sector V. I'll see you at 9:00am on the 49th floor tomorrow morning, Mr. Boss."

And with that being said, Father turned around, walked away from Mr. Boss's desk, and opened up the doors to his office. Father then exited the office, and slammed the door shut behind him. The scene then cut over to a shot of Mr. Boss, who was staring out the window at the back of his office, once again displaying a look of depression and sorrow on his face, which had no sign of disappearing anytime soon. No music was playing in the background, which made the scene even creepier. Both Edward and David watched as Mr. Boss let out another sad sigh before the scene then faded to a shot of the clock on his wall, with the time reading 4:59pm, just one minute before his shift would end at 5:00pm. As the second hand ticked closer and closer to 5:00pm, Mr. Boss turned around and moved his fingers around...

"I know what must be done..." said Mr. Boss, as his look of depressing became filled with a slight amount of anger within, "If I never worked for Evil Adult Industries, this could've all been avoided. D-D-D-Don't worry Fanny. I-I-I-I-I'll avenge you, my darling girl. Fanny, I..."

But before Mr. Boss could think about anything else, "DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DONG!", a loud dismissal bell ran through the entire "Evil Adult Industries" building, signalling to Mr. Boss and all of the other evil adults inside the building that it was time for them all to go home for the day. The scene then cut to Mr. Boss entering the kitchen of his house. His sons Paddy and Shaunie were nowhere to be seen, and there was still no music playing in the background. Mr. Boss's sad eyes where now hyper-realistic eyes as opposed to his usual cartoon eyes, freaking out both Edward and David, too stunned to comment what they both saw. Mr. Boss then placed his briefcase on the counter on the right, turned on the light, and walked towards the main cooking station area of the counter. On the right was a wooden knife holder full of sharp knives of all shapes and sizes.

Mr. Boss sniffed and reached over to the knife set. He then selected the largest chef knife, and carefully took it out of the holder. He then held it up and stared at the shinny metal blade, now bearing a vengeful grin on his face. Both Edward and David gulped in fear, as they never saw something so...dark in an episode before. Now, normally a episode with a scary joke like this would simply cut to black and end like that with the credits rolling. However, that didn't happen as the scene simply cut to a shot of the outside of the front of the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane. Mr. Boss drove up to the gate surrounding the message with his car and honked the horn about 5 times. This time, music was playing in the background, but instead of cheery or action music, it was slow and sad instrumental church background music.

The metal gates slowly swung open, and Mr. Boss drove up into the main area around the mansion. Mr. Boss parked in a spot next to the front double doors on the mansion on the left, and turned off his car. Mr. Boss then stepped out of the car, closed the door behind him, and locked it. Mr. Boss then walked up to the front double doors of the mansion, and "DING DONG" rang the doorbell. The double doors slowly opened up and the child villains, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane appeared in the doorway, smiling at Mr. Boss as they appeared...

"Why hello there, Mr. Boss." said the Delightful Children in perfect monotone unison, "It is so delightful to see you on such a delightfully sunny day. What brings you here to our mansion today?"

"Uh, I'm going g-g-g-g-good, Delightful Children..." replied Mr. Boss, as he nervously tugged on his suit collar, "C-c-c-can I speak to your f-f-f-father, please?"

"Certainly." replied the Delightful Children, "Come on inside and take a seat on the sofa. Father will be down here shorty."

Mr. Boss nodded and slowly entered the mansion. He then walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. As he did, the Delightful Children went up the stairs to the second floor to go and get Father. Mr. Boss pulled out the knife from his left pocket and looked down at it. He had a look of both vengefulness and guilt on his face, thinking about whether his idea was worth it or not. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from Father, who happened to be walking down the stairs, with the Delightful Children following closely behind him. Mr. Boss hid the knife behind his back as Father stepped down onto the living room floor, and smiled underneath his shadow suit as he approached the sofa where Mr. Boss was sitting...

"Children, go have fun in your room while I talk with Mr. Boss about...whatever grown-up stuff he wanted to talk about." said Father, ushering to the Delightful Children, "Afterwards, if you're all good, we'll go out for ice cream together."

"Yes, Father." said the Delightful Children in reply, as they all walked away upstairs towards their bedroom on the second floor, "We promise to behave."

"Ah, good to see you, Mr. Boss." said Father, as he turned to face Mr. Boss, and held out a hand, "How's it going?"

"Um...good...I guess..." said Mr. Boss, slowly shaking Father's hand back, "I just came by because...I...uh...have a surprise for you."

"Oh, a surprise?" asked Father inquisitively, raising a eyebrow hidden under his shadow suit, "And what would that surprise be?"

"Well..." said Mr. Boss, reaching a hand behind his back, "It's...this!"

Before Father could as that "this" meant, "WOOSH!", Mr. Boss took the chef knife out from behind his back and then, to Edward and David's horror, Mr. Boss proceeded to stab Father in the chest, forcing the blade of the knife to protrude through the shadow suit, through the skin underneath, and stab Father's heart. Blood squirted out of the gash in Father's chest, and sprayed all over Mr. Boss's blue suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. The blood also sprayed onto his face and Mr. Boss's now-revealed and exposed vengeful look on his face. Oh, and this blood wasn't cartoony blood like when seen on an anime. It was more like...hyper-realistic blood from an actual person...

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! STOP!" yelled a stabbed and terrified Father, as Mr. Boss proceeded to pull the knife out and stab him in the chest again, "STOP! OW! AAAAAHHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! STOP...FUCKING...STABBING ME! PLEASE, STOP IT! WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?"

"You...you...piece of shit...you and your company...made me kill Numbuh 86!" exclaimed Mr. Boss through his vengeful anger in-between stabs, "She...was...my...my...my...DAUGHTER!"

At that point, both Edward and David literally and figuratively threw up all over the coffee table and floor, horrified and mortified over what they saw. It wasn't just for hearing Father drop the F-bomb and Mr. Boss dropping an S-bomb, but it was mainly because of the gory way Mr. Boss was killing him off. This was much worse than Numbuh 86's hanging execution from earlier. As the scene continued, Mr. Boss continued to stab Father a total of 50 times, with the sound of the knife penetrating through the skin being clearly heard during each individual stab. Father was shown trying to fight back but to no avail. Suddenly, "RIP!", Mr. Boss used his other non-stabbing hand to rip the shadow suit right off of Father, revealing a blood-covered Benedict Uno underneath it. His white dress shirt, black pants, and red bowtie were all covered in hyper-realistic blood.

But it all got worse in less than 10 seconds. As Benedict Uno was beginning to die, he collapsed backward onto the floor and began to cough up more hyper-realistic blood due to all of the stab marks on his body. Mr. Boss then held Father down with his foot and thrush the knife into his chest area again. But this time, instead of removing the knife after the stab, Mr. Boss proceeded to use the knife to slice...yes, slice, a massive and very wide hole in Benedict's chest. Then, Mr. Boss reached his free arm into the hole, and with blood gushing everywhere, Mr. Boss ripped none other than Benedict's heart right out of his body! At that very moment, both Edward and David threw up all over the floor and coffee table, even more mortified than ever before at something so bloody, gory, and gruesome shown on a kid's animated cartoon...

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed David, angry and mortified from what he saw onscreen, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! MR. BOSS KILLED FATHER!"

"Why the FUCK he is doing that SHIT!?" exclaimed Edward, agreeing to what David had just said, "THIS IS FUCKING INSANE! MY CHILDHOOD IS FUCKING RUINED FOREVER!"

Then, the scene showed Mr. Boss lifting the heart up into the air, and laughing manically over the murder he had just successfully committed. His face looked just as evil, vengeful, and full of insanity, just like how Brain from a cartoon called "Pinky and The Brain" would act when an evil scheme of his was close to being complete. Mr. Boss then tossed the blood-covered heart onto the floor, making it land right next to the bloody and mutilated corpse of Benedict Uno. At that point, the music stopped playing in the background and became silent. Footsteps could then be heard rushing into the room. Mr. Boss stopped laughing and looked up, keeping the insanely evil grin on his face as he did so. Once he looked up, he saw none other than the Delightful Children From Down The Lane standing in the doorway, all gasping at seeing a mutilated and blood-covered Father lying down in the center of the living room...

"FATHER!" exclaimed the Delightful Children, horrified over their caretaker's sudden death, "FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, MR. BOSS?!"

"I'm sorry..." said Mr. Boss through his vengeful and insane grin, rising his knife above him, "But he was the reason for my daughter, Fanny, dying 2 months ago. HE HAD TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO, I KILLED HIM! HAHAHA! NOW, HE'S DEAD AND MY DAUGHTER IS AVENGED! AND NOW...YOU WILL DIE NEXT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG, DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Delightful Children, as they cowered in fear, "PLEASE DON'T KILL US! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scene then showed a silhouette on a nearby wall of Mr. Boss using the knife to execute a brutal murder of the Delightful Children. Blood splattered all over the wall as the murder was committed. The scene then faded to a later shot of the dead bodies of the Delightful Children lying down on the floor in the center of the living room. The bodies were mutilated, cut all over with stab marks, and were covered in blood. The camera then cut to a shot of Mr. Boss smiling with insanity over his second successful murder. He then proceeded to pick up the bodies of the murdered Delightful Children, drag them outside, dug a hole out in the backyard, dumped the dead bodies into it, and filled up the hole with the pile of dirt. Afterwards, Mr. Boss's makeshift grave was done, and Mr. Boss laughed evilly with insanity and walked offscreen.

The scene then cut to Mr. Boss using the garden hose nearby to wash his hands and face, all before going back inside the mansion, closing the back door behind him, and tossing the knife into the trashcan in the kitchen. He then noticed a book resting on the kitchen counter nearby titled, "Evil Adult Industries: Employee Names and Addresses". He waked up to the book, opened it up, and smiled even more when he saw what was inside. Inside the book was the names of every single evil adult employed at "Evil Adult Industries", and the address of where they lived. Mr. Boss laughed manically at this, and tore out that page of the book. He then folded out the page, put it into his left pants pocket, and exited the kitchen. He then exited the front doors of the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, got into his car, started the car, buckled up, and drove out of the mansion's driveway and out the gate.

The scene then faded to a shot of another random house with a dark-blue sky behind it, and the words "Home of Common Cold: 5:30pm" appeared at the bottom of the screen in white digital text. The words then disappeared from view as the camera zoomed in to the house's kitchen window. There was still no music playing in the background, which made this scene just as creepy as the last one. The scene cut to the inside of Common Cold's kitchen. He was wearing his usual outfit but no jetpack on his back, and he had no mucus gun on him. Instead, he was making some dinner for himself. A huge pot of boiling hot cooking boil was on the stove and Common Cold was dipping some raw chicken breasts into bowls of mixed egg yolks, flour, and finally breadcrumbs, all before carefully placing each breaded chicken breast into the pot of boiling oil.

To anyone else, this might seem like an average cooking montage scene from any family sitcom on TV. However, to both Edward and David, this scene was anything but normal. Considering all of the...horrors...that they had both witnesses just moments ago, it was clear that such an innocent-looking scene, such as Common Cold cooking and preparing dinner for himself, would be turned into ANYTHING but normal as the scene continued, and as the minutes ticked by. So, the scene continued, as a still-mortified Edward and David continued to watch everything unfold in front of them. Little did they know, the goriness had just begun and there was still a lot more horrifying scenes to witness until the very end of the "special" episode...

"Ah, fried chicken. I just love me some good old-fashioned fried chicken for dinner any day of the week." said Common Cold, as he placed about 10 pieces of breaded chicken into the pot, "And it'll go great with some mashed potatoes, mac & cheese, and orange slices. Yep, this dinner will sure taste fantastic."

Suddenly, "DING DONG!", the doorbell rang. Common Cold exited the kitchen, and entered the living room/entry area of his house. He opened the door, and smiled upon seeing none other than Mr. Boss standing at the doorway. Mr. Boss had no clear expression on his face, but inside, he had a feeling of vengefulness and anger inside of him. Now, Edward and David pretty muck KNEW what was about to happen by now. In any second, Mr. Boss would snap, pull out his knife from before, and stab Common Cold to death, just like he did to Father in the previous scene. However, much to their surprise...he didn't. Instead there was a long pause as Common Cold happily spoke to Mr. Boss...

"Ah, Mr. Boss, what a...uh...p-pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Common Cold, as he happy gave Mr. Boss a pat on the back, "How's everything going at work with you? What brings you here today? Oh, let me guess...you're here to enjoy some dinner with one of your associates, and you decided to randomly choose me to have dinner with! Well, I'm not rude, so come on in!"

"Uh...yes, that's it!" said Mr. Boss in a false happy tone of voice, as he entered Common Cold's living room, "W-W-What are you making for d-d-d-dinner?"

"Well, I'm making some southern fried chicken and mashed potatoes." said Common Cold, holding back a quick sneeze, "Go take a seat at the table and I'll go prepare a plate of food for you."

Mr. Boss nodded in reply, walked over to the dinning room on the left, and sat down in a chair. Common Cold disappeared into the kitchen, and the sounds of him grabbing some plates could be heard in the background. The scene cut to an inside shot of the kitchen where Common Cold was raising up the temperature of the boiling hot oil on the stove. He then placed the 2 dinner plates onto the countertop, and scooped some warm mashed potatoes onto each plate, covering up about half of each plate. However, as he prepped the side dish, he did not notice Mr. Boss, who was now standing very still in the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Suddenly, Common Cold looked over and noticed him, surprising him in the process...

"Ah! Mr. Boss! I...uh...d-d-didn't see you there." said Common Cold, surprised by Mr. Boss's sudden appearance in the doorway, "W-W-W-W-What are you doing back here?"

"Common Cold...I'm sorry to have to do this..." said Mr. Boss in a low tone but creepy voice, as he approached Common Cold, "But...but...but...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

W-W-WHAT!?" exclaimed Common Cold, backing up towards the kitchen counter in fear, "W-W-W-W-What are you going to do to me!?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...b-b-b-but...It's for my daughter..." said Mr. Boss, extending both of his hands towards Common Cold's neck, "My d-d-d-daughter is...was...F-F-F-Fanny Fulbright...also known as...Numbuh 86!"

Common Cold was shocked by this piece of news, but it wasn't as bad as the fact that Mr. Boss just said that he was going to be killed. Before anything could be say by Common Cold, Mr. Boss grabbed him tight by the neck and began squeezing very hard, choking Common Cold in the process. Common Cold coughed and gasped for air, but to no avail over Mr. Boss's tight and murderous grip. Common Cold flailed his arms around, looking for anything to use as a weapon at this point. He then grabbed a random metal meat tenderizer, and "WHAM!", whacked Mr. Boss in the forehead with it, knocking him over onto the floor. Mr. Boss got up, grabbed a metal soup ladle from the counter, and "BAM! WHAM! WHACK!", began hitting Common Cold in the upper chest with it.

Common Cold fell backwards, and hit his back on the counter on the way down onto the floor. He quickly got up just before Mr. Boss could strike him again, and kicked Mr. Boss in his groin. This made Mr. Boss grab onto his private area in throbbing pain and fall over onto the floor again. However, this wasn't enough for Mr. Boss, as he got right back up again, and punched Common Cold several times in the face. A small trickle of blood mixed with green mucus began to drip out of Common Cold's nose. The blood and snot wasn't cartoony blood, but a hyper-realistic image of blood mixed with green mucus. Edward and David covered their mouths in shock at this whole fight sequence. It felt like the hotel room fight between John and Ted in the R-rated movie called "Ted" only with an NC-17 take on it.

Mr. Boss got back up, and grabbed a random metal skillet from on top of the stovetop, "WHAM!", hit Common Cold very hard on the stomach and upper chest with it, knocking him to the floor, and breaking some ribs in the process. The crack of the rib cage getting broken could be heard in the background, and it didn't sound like a cartoony breaking of a bone, as it actually sounded like someone's ribs actually broke during the recording sessions for the episode. Common Cold fell back over onto the floor, shivering in fear over what Mr. Boss might due to him next. He tried to slide away, but Mr. Boss used his left foot to step on his stomach and hold him down. Mr. Boss yanked open a nearby cabinet and looked through it to find another weapon...

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you going to do to me!?" exclaimed Common Cold in fear, as he struggled to get free from Mr. Boss's foot's tight press, "Let me go! Please! I-I-I-I-I'm sorry about your d-d-d-daughter Fanny! I-I-I-I-I have a nice of my own named A-A-A-A-A-Anna Worthington, and I-I-I-I-I would b-b-be upset of she ever d-d-d-died. Please! LET ME GO! MR. BOSS, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that point, Mr. Boss pulled out a blender from the cabinet. He proceeded to stand up, plug the cord into an outlet just above the counter, and smash the glass bowl part of it onto the counter. This made the glass part of it smash into thousands of tiny pieces, and leave behind the base of and metal rotating blade of the blender. Mr. Boss then bent down again, grinned evilly, and puhsed the "Blend" button on the blade, starting up the blade. The sharp blade began to spin very fast, making it dangerous should anyone TOUCH it. Common Cold panicked as was horrified on whatever Mr. Boss planned to do with his blender weapon. Both Edward and David braced themselves and waited, expecting none other than the WORSE to come...

"What the fuck is about to happen!?" exclaimed David, bearing a look of pure horror, "Are they going to show what I think they're going to show!?"

"I don't know, dude..." replied Edward, covering his mouth to ready for the upcoming moment of gore, "But I think it won't be fucking pretty...or family friendly..."

This was one of the rare times that Edward and David were both right. Mr. Boss got down even more and then, using the rotating blade, literally dug into Common Cold's left eye, shredding it to pieces and spraying blood all over the place. This made Mr. Boss laugh with mental insanity, and made Common Cold scream with excruciating pain, all while struggling to get up and fight back. But this was no use, as the pieces of his left eye, and blood sprayed all over the floor, cabinet doors, the floor, and Mr. Boss's body and evil-looking face. Edward and David both covered their mouths in horror, trying to keep from throwing up again considering the fact that they recently puked already and made a huge mess. As the left eye of Common Cold was shredded to smithereens, an realistic-sounding yell of pain was heard from Common Cold's screaming and scared mouth...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Common Cold in excruciating pain, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! STOOOOOOOOOP IT, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" exclaimed Edward, still trying to hold back anymore vomit, "WHAT THE FUCK IS MR. BOSS DOING TO COMMON COLD?!"

"I don't know man, but this is FUCKED UP!" exclaimed David in both horror and fear, "I THINK THIS LOST EPISODE ISN'T SO INNOCENT AS I FUCKING THOUGHT!"

"Oh, really? Well, NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! You don't say?!" exclaimed Edward angrily, "Look, I didn't FUCKING know that this SHIT would FUCKING HAPPEN!"

At that point, Mr. Boss turned off the blender, and grabbed Common Cold by the shoulders. He lifted him up, revealing a now-empty left eye socked with blood seeping out of it, as well as a sliced area of skin surrounding the eye socket, which was also dripping blood. Mr. Boss when laughed evilly once again and tossed the blender's base onto the floor after unplugging it from the wall. Mr. Boss then looked over at the stovetop, and noticed the pot of hot boiling cooking oil. Mr. Boss smiled evilly and looked over at Common Cold, who was now only stuttering in fear as he was losing energy due to blood loss. Common Cold gasped at Mr. Boss's evil smile and him looking over at the pot as he knew what was about to happen to him next after loosing his left eye...

"N-N-N-N-N-NO! P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PLEASE, MR. BOSS!" exclaimed Common Cold in fear, as he tried to get away from Mr. Boss while being dragged over to the stove, "D-D-D-D-D-D-DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, I-I-I-I-I-I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! I-I-I-I-I-I-I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING!"

"Can you bring me my DAUGHTER BACK!?" exclaimed Mr. Boss with anger and mental insanity in his voice, "NO, YOU CAN'T! YOU MUST FUCKING DIE SO FANNY CAN BE FUCKING AVENGED!"

And with that being said, Mr. Boss dragged Common Cold over to the stove, shoved Common Cold's entire head into the pot of boiling water, and held him down in the pot by pushing down the back of his neck very hard.. Common Cold not only struggled to get away from the whole thing, but he yelled in pain, allowing the boiling hot cooking oil to enter his mouth, travel down his thought, and into his stomach and lungs, burning them all badly and even destroying them. After about 2 whole minutes focused on Common Cold's head and face being burned alive, he stopped struggling as he finally died due to the internal organ damaged caused by the oil. Mr. Boss smiled yanked his head out of the pot very fast and hard, tossing Common Cold's now-dead body right into the floor, revealing a face covered with bloody scars, blood-topped blisters, and deep red third-degree burns, all done in a hyper-realistic style.

The scene cut to the outside of Common Cold's house as Mr. Boss slammed open the back door, and entered the backyard, dragging Common Cold's head body behind him. Mr. Boss then looked over and noticed a small man-made garden that was growing several citrus fruits. He smiled, lifted Common Cold's body over his head, and "THUMP!", tossed his dead body onto the center of the fruit garden. Mr. Boss then grabbed a nearby shovel leaning on the side of a wooden toolshed, dug up some topsoil, and used it to cover up his dead body with a large pile of dirt. After doing so, Mr. Boss clapped his hands together, put the shovel back where he found it, walked back into the back of the house, and closed the door behind him. The scene then faded to black to begin another transition to another location. Both Edward and David were speechless at this point, not knowing what was coming next in terms of Mr. Boss's killing spree...

"What the FUCK just happened?!" exclaimed Edward, "Common Cold just got killed by Mr. Boss! This shit is fucking crazy!"

"This is FUCKING INSANE!" exclaimed David, covering his mouth in fear, "And I bet even MORE shit is coming our way!"

And of course, David was right about that. The black screen faded and revealed another random house. This one was all white with only 2 windows on the front side, and a metal room. On the bottom of the screen, some white digital text appeared saying "Home of Knightbrace: 6:30pm". The text then faded away as the scene then cut to a shot of the inside of Knightbrace's personal dental work/dental exam room. He was sitting down in his dentist chair, looking into a multi-angle adjusting mirror, and using a small metal ratchet to tighten up the bolt on the back of the metal mouth brace hooked onto his teeth. He then smiled, put the metal ratchet back onto the metal dental tool tray, put the mirror back up, and stood up from his dentist chair. He then walked out of his dentist office, went into his bathroom, and look at himself in the mirrors...

"Ah, perfect teeth..." said Knightbrace, as he smiled at his perfectly straightened teeth, "Oh, I just love it when my teeth are nice and straight like this. And of course, my teeth are always so shinny and cavity-free!"

Suddenly, "DING DONG!", the doorbell rang. Knightbrace's eyes widened as he exited his bathroom. He then walked out of view and the scene cut to a shot of the living room area of his house as Knightbrace came onscreen from the right. He unlocked the front door and opened it, revealing none other than Mr. Boss standing in front of the doorway. By this point, both Edward and David both knew what was going to happen, but they tried not to think about it. As Mr. Boss appeared in the doorway, Knightbraced smiled in surprise over his unannounced visit...

"Oh, uh...hi Mr. Boss!" said Knightbrace, smiling at his second-in-command boss, "W-What brings you here t-t-this e-evening?"

"I...uh...needed to talk to you." said Mr. Boss, trying to hide his revenge plan from Knightbrace, "I-I-I-I-It's important."

"Oh, well in that case, come on in!" said Knightbrace, "I got nothing to hide. I hope you remembered to brush your teeth!"

"I s-s-sure did." said Mr. Boss, as he stepped into Knightbrace's house through the front door, "My teeth are cavity-free and brushed!"

"Good. Very good, indeed." said Knightbrace, as he closed the front door and locked it up, "Would you like anything to drink provided you floss and brush your teeth again?"

"Uh...yeah, sure thing. Um...you got any...c-c-c-c-c-cake?" asked Mr. Boss, bearing a false smile, "I-I-I-I'm having a hankering for some sweet cake!"

"Cake? After you brushed your teeth? Well...I guess...okay, fine." said Knightbrace after mush hesitation, "But you must PROMISE me that you'll brush and floss your teeth again right after you finish it. You promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want me to do." replied Mr. Boss hastily, "I-I'll brush and floss again."

"Great!" exclaimed Knighbrace, smiling at Mr. Boss's reply on redoing his dental hygiene routine, "Just go sit down in the dinning room and I'll be right back!"

And with that being said, Knightbrace exited the living room area and made his way towards the kitchen. Mr. Boss walked over to the finely-lit dinning room, pulled up a chair, and sat down in it. Once he was seated, Mr. Boss shook his hands as he reached into his pocket and took out a metal hammer. He looked at it, sighing as he knew that he had to do what he had to do to avenge his daughter. He then shinned a look of vengefulness and malice on his face, all of which creeped out Edward and David very much. The scene then showed Knightbrace entering the dinning room with a slice of chocolate cake on a plate, along with a metal fork. Mr. Boss quickly hid the hammer behind his back as Knightbrace set the plate down onto the table in front of Mr. Boss...

"Ah, there you go..." said Knightbrace, "Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Boss?"

"Uh...j-just some milk please." replied Mr. Boss hastily, "Nothing else".

"Sure thing, Mr. Boss!" said Knightbrace, smiling at his co-worker once again, "I'll be right back!

As Knightbrace walked out of the dinning room, Mr. Boss sighed heavily and took out not only his metal hammer, but also, for some odd reason...an electric and pointy tooth drill used for drilling decayed enamel out of cavities on teeth. Mr. Boss pressed the green button on it, causing the tiny pointy drill-bit to spin around very fast to the point where, if used incorrectly, it could drill a hole in someone's body. Mr. Boss then pushed the green button once again, switching off the drill bit. He then hid both weapons behind his back, all as the sound of a clock ticking in the background could be heard. At that point, Knightbrace re-entered the kitchen holding a fall glass of vanilla milk in his left hand. He placed the glass of milk in front of Mr. Boss smiling once again at his co-worker...

"Here you go, Mr. Boss!" exclaimed Knightbrace happily, giving Mr. Boss a pat on his back, "Enjoy your milk and your cake, provided you floss and brush your teeth right afterwards!"

"Alright..." replied Mr. Boss, "B-B-B-But I g-got some to t-t-t-tell you."

"Sure, Mr. Boss!" said Knightbrace, "But...uh...what is it?"

"I'm...I'm...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Mr. Boss, suddenly jumping up from the chair and revealing both of his weapons, "KNIGHTBRACE, IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"D-D-D-D-DIE?!" exclaimed Knightbrace in fear, beginning to shiver and back away, "BUT...BUT...WHY!? W-W-W-WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!?"

"Its not what YOU did to me, Knightbrace..." said Mr. Boss, as he raised the hammer above his head and approached a terrified Knightbrace, "Its what YOU AND EVIL ADULT INDUSTRIES DID TO NUMBUH 86!"

"B-B-B-B-But Numbuh 86 was an enemy..." said Knightbrace, picking a random vase as a weapon, "W-W-W-W-Why do you CARE about that red-haired Irish BITCH!?"

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH, YOU SHITHEAD!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, as he swung the hammer at Knightbrace but missed, "SHE WAS MY...MY...DAUGHTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" exclaimed Knightbrace in fear, as he tossed the vase at Mr. Boss but missed, "S-S-S-SHE WAS YOUR...DAUGHTER!? NO WAY! I-I-I-I-IT CAN BE..."

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Mr. Boss, as he cornered Knightbrace and grabbed him by his throat, "YOU WILL DIE AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

And then, "BAM! WHACK! SMASH! CRACK! BOOM!", Mr. Boss began whacking Knightbrace in the head and face with his hammer. Realistic bone-cracking sounds could be in the background as Mr. Boss began to murder Knightbrace. Knightbrace tried to fight back, but as he tried to block the hammer with his arms, they both just got broken along with his skull and parts of his face. And then, with blood and gore galore, "CRACK!", Mr. Boss smashed the hammer onto Knightrace's front teeth, knocking out about 8 front bottom and top teeth covered in hyper-realistic blood. Both Edward and David threw up all over the sofa and floor once again, both horrified and grossed out by the upcoming murder of Knightbrace...

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed David, "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?!"

"What the fuck is happening in front of us right now?!" exclaimed Edward in terror, "KNIGHTBRACE'S TEETH JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT OF HIS FUCKING MOUTH!"

But it didn't all end there like Edward and David were both praying to God for. Instead, it got even worse. Mr. Boss then shoved Knightbrace down onto the floor, and used his legs to sit down on his stomach, holding him down like a stuffed animal plush toy. Mr. Boss then used his left hand to grab a hold of his jaw and fore-hold it open. Mr. Boss then laughed with evil insanity in his voice, look out his tooth enamel drill from his pocked with his right hand, and then turned it on. Knightbrace's eyes widened in fear at what was to come next. Mr. Boss then held onto the drill very tightly, lowered it to Knightbrace's open mouth, and "GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" began drilling into all of the remaining teeth inside Knightbrace's open mouth. Knightbrace screamed in agonizing pain as Mr. Boss drilled out not one, not two, not three, but over 10 teeth.

Hyper-realistic blood spewed out of the drilled-up teeth and the now-exposed roots within the gums of his jaw. Mr. Boss laughed manically and grinned down at Knightbrace, who was still screaming in pain and trying to free himself, but to no avail. Finally, as more hyper-realistic blood poured out of Knightbrace's now-mutilated jaw, Mr. Boss removed the drill from his jaw, turned it off, and tossed it to the side. Mr. Boss then took out a chef knife from his pocket, aimed it near his throat, and "SLICE!", slit his throat very badly. Blood spewed out of Knightbrace's cut throat, and he also began to cough up some blood. Finally, after over 2 minutes of this bloody scene, the Knightbrace's eyes closed, and he stopped moving. Yes, this meant that Knightbrace was dead.

Mr. Boss laughed evilly, stood up, and grabbed Knightbrace's dead body by the cut throat. He then grinned evilly, dragged it out of the dinning room, and entered the kitchen. Mr. Boss then opened up the oven with his free hand, heated up the oven to over 500 degrees Fahrenheit, shoved the dead body inside, bundled it tightly inside, and slammed the oven shut. Mr. Boss then washed his hands in the sink, walked back into the living room, grabbed his cake slice, and exited the living room. He then opened up the front door in the living room area, exited the house, took a bite of his cake slice, and shut the front door behind him. The scene then faded to black to make way for another setting transition to take place. The black then faded away and revealed a shot of another random house.

Once again, white digital text appeared at the bottom of the screen once again, this time reading "Toiletnator's House: 7:00pm". After about 20 seconds, the white digital text disappeared from view. This random house onscreen was yellow and the roof was tiled and white, and there were blue shutters over the windows on the walls. The scene then cut to an inside shot of the house's living room. Sitting on the sofa was none other than Toiletnator himself, leaning back on the sofa, smiling, and reading a large brown hardcover book called "The Proud History Of Toilets & Indoor Plumbing". Just like before, no music was playing in the background, making this scene just as creepy as the last one. As Toiletnator turned a page in his book, "SMASH!", the sound of glass being smashed could be heard in the background, causing Toiletnator to jump up in surprise, drop his book onto the floor, grab a toilet plunger, and exit the living room to investigate what that noise was...

"What is going on in here?!" exclaimed Toiletnator, as he ran down the hallway, ran up the stairs to the second floor, and into his bedroom, "I'm trying to read my book for villany and whoever you are decided to break in!? I swear to Jesus, I'll..."

Toiletnator paused as he saw who it was that broke into his bedroom upon entering. The window next to his bed was smashed open, revealing a massive gash in the glass. Glass pieces were all over the floor, and some footprints were on the floor, all leading up to the closet on the right side of the room. The blowing wind of the night could be heard breezing in the background. Toiletnator's eyes widened as he slowly inched his way through the glass particles on the floor, and towards the closet. At this point, both Edward and David KNEW what was coming next by this point, and tried to brace themselves for what was to come, since Toiletnator mentioning a religious figure such as Jesus Christ, as nothing NEARLY as bad as the murderous rampage that they both saw onscreen a few minutes ago...

"Why is it that characters like him ALWAYS OPEN THE DOOR!?" exclaimed David, "Dude, in a horror movie or Halloween special episode, one should NEVER OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Well, if they never opened the doors, then the plot of the horror movie or Halloween special would not take place..." replied Edward, already traumatized from the horrors that have previously unfolded, "Oh Toiletnator, you're about to get FUCKED UP real bad!"

At that point, Toiletnator reached out, grabbed the doorknobs of the closet, and swung the doors open, revealing none other than Mr. Boss inside of the closet. He had a disheveled, shameful, and vengeful look on his face, and he had both of his hands behind his back. Toiletnator widened his eyes in both shock and fear, as he didn't expect one of his employers to be hiding in the closet after breaking into his bedroom. Toiletnator gasped as he widened his eyes, and he dropped his toilet plunger onto the floor in front of him. At that point, Mr. Boss stepped out of the closet, and began approaching Toiletnator, who at this point was backing away from him in fear very slowly...

"M-M-M-M-M-MR. BOSS?!" exclaimed Toiletnator in fear, as he continued to back away, "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU D-D-D-DOING IN HERE!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!"

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, T-T-T-Toiletnator, b-b-b-but I have to do what I'm about to do to you..." said Mr. Boss with a nervous tone of voice, "I-I-I-I-I have to k-k-k-kill you!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Toiletnator, as he got cornered against the wall at the left side of his bedroom by Mr. Boss, "K-K-K-K-KILL ME?! BUT WHY?! I-I-I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!? Look, I'm SORRY if I'm not the BEST villain of Evil Adult Industries, but I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE TO DIE! W-W-W-WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!"

"Well, do you know Numbuh 86?! The KND operative that we executed 4 weeks ago?!" exclaimed Mr. Boss angrily, as he suddenly grabbed Toiletnator's throat with both of his hands, "WELL, SHE WAS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Toiletnator in fear, "SHE WAS YOUR FUCKING D-D-D-D-D-D-DAUGHTER?!"

"YES, SHE WAS!" said Mr. Boss, with anger and insanity in his voice, "SO NOW...PREPARE TO DIE YOU MOTHER-FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

And at that point, Mr. Boss began to choke Toiletnator very hard, causing his face and head to turn blue. This was the blue that skin would turn into when no oxygen would flow through the human body thoroughly. And the chocking noises coming from Toiletnator didn't sound cartoony, but they sounded like an ACUTAL person who was actually choking during the recording session. Toiletnator waved his arms around, trying to fight back, but to no avail as he kept on loosing air and turning blue. Then, "POW!", Toiletnator punched back, hitting Mr. Boss right in the face very hard. This caused Mr. Boss to fall over backwards, and allowed Toiletnator to begin to run out of his bedroom.

However, "WHAM!", Mr. Boss had gotten up and quickly kicked Toiletnator right in his back. This caused Toiletnator to fall over onto his face, and then a small trickle of hyper-realistic blood came dripping out of his nose. Mr. Boss then exited the bedroom, grabbed Toiletnator by the neck, and began to make his way down the hallway towards none other than the bathroom. Toiletnator struggled to break free again, but this time, nothing worked. Mr. Boss kicked down the bathroom door, dragged Toiletnator inside, flipped open the toilet lid, and then he forced Toiletnator's face and head into the toilet to drown him in the water. Toiletnator struggled to get up, but to no avail as he continued to struggle against Mr. Boss's strong and forceful grip, still holding him down in the toilet water.

This continued for 30 seconds until Toiletnator's hands and feet stopped waving around. This meant that Toiletnator was now dead. Mr. Boss laughed maniacally as he lifted the dead body's head out of the toilet, and tossed him flat onto the floor. Mr. Boss then laughed some more, as the camera showed a blue and bloody face of the now-dead Toiletnator. Edward and David both covered their mouths in pure horror at the sight. Mr. Boss then proceeded to lift the lid off of the toilet tank, raise it above her head, and "WHAM!", smashed the toilet tank lid onto Toiletnator's face, breaking his face and nose, with an audible "SNAP!", being heard in the background. The lid smashed into tiny pieces as it came into contact with Toiletnator's face.

The scene then cut to Mr. Boss carrying Toiletnator's dead body down the hallway of the house, and down the stairs with it. The scene then cut to a shot of the kitchen of Toiletnator's house, and Mr. Boss entering the kitchen. He then walked over to the large trash can next to the back door, stuffed Toiletnator's dead body into it, tied the trash bag shut, and exited the kitchen. He then grinned with evil and insanity as he turned off the kitchen light, walked down the downstairs hallway, and entered the living room area of the house. Once there, Mr. Boss unlocked the door, opened it up, exited through the front door, slammed the door shut behind him, and locked it up. The scene then faded to black to being another transition. As it did, Both Edward and David had things to say about what they had just witnessed...

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEND?!" exclaimed Edward, trying not to puke from what he saw occur onscreen just now, "TOILETNATOR IS DEAD!"

"I don't know what the FUCK is going on, man." replied David, also trying not to throw up, "But...is this just a fucking joke?! What kind of fucked up man or woman would MAKE an episode like THIS!?"

"I don't know, dude..." replied Edward, now starting to calm down, "But...l-let's keep on watching until it's over. I have a feeling that it's going to end pretty soon, and maybe the ending credits will reveal the creator of this episode. Then, we can use that information to look it up online or contact that creator and social media..."

"Fine, but it better NOT be even MORE fucked up that it already is." said David, "If it is, I swear, I'm FUCKING DONE!"

At that point, the scene then transitioned to an overhead shot of a much smaller house. It was about one floor only, with pink outer walls, a red roof, purple-rimmed windows with orange wooden shutters, and a blue chimney. Once the setting transition was complete, white digital text appeared at the bottom of the screen once again, this time saying "Grandma Stuffum's House: 8:00pm". The scene then cut to the inside of the house, showing Grandma Stuffum sitting inside of her dinning room, and eating a plate of cooked liver and grilled onions. Only this time, the food didn't look like it was animated or drawn up in a cartoony way. Instead, the food looked like...it was actually real. Heck, even the liver was covered by a thin and liquidly layer of hyper-realistic blood, but the blood looked too dark red to be blood from an animal.

Both Edward and David nearly puked from the 10-second closed-up shot of the plate of food, but they managed to hold it back. Once again, no background music was playing, so this made the scene even MORE disturbing to view. Grandma Stufffum was humming some happy tunes to herself as she at her food, all while her Food Army minions, Liver (a living larger-than-real-life liver with eyes, legs, feet, and a mouth), and 2 Onions (2 living larger-than-real-life onions with eyes, arms, legs, hands, feet, and a mouth) were siting at the table with her, all while smiling and humming along with her song. Suddenly, "DING DONG!", the doorbell to her house rang, causing Grandma Stuffum and her Food Army minions to stop what they were doing, and look up from their places at the table...

"Oh, I wonder who that can be..." said Grandma Stuffum, as she proceeded to stand up from her chair and walk out of the dinning room, "I mean, who on Earth can it be at this time of the night?"

"Maybe its the mailman with a package." said Liver, "But the package BETTER not be a prank one from the Kids Next Door!"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't..." said Grandma Stuffum, as she walked up to the front door and unlocked it, "Maybe it's a friend of mine or something."

And with that being said, she swung open the door, and was happy and surprised to see none other than Mr. Boss standing in the doorway on her wooden front porch, bearing a fake happy grin on his face, trying to hide his true colors and vengeance from being seen. Grandma Stuffum was very happy to see Mr. Boss, and proceeded to usher him to come inside the living room of the house. Mr. Boss nodded in reply and stepped inside the house. Once inside of the house, Grandma Stuffum closed up the front door, and locked it up. She then turned to face Mr. Boss, and smiled at him, very happy to see one of her co-workers at her house at nighttime. Both Edward and David braced themselves for what was to occur onscreen next, both knowing it wasn't going to be all peaches and cream...

"Well Mr. Boss, what brings you to my humble home at this time of the night?" asked Grandma Stuffum, "if you've come for dinner, you're sadly out of luck as my Food Army minions and I were just finishing the last of oven-baked liver and grilled onions for this week. But, if you want, I can make you some mac & cheese or something like that...would that be okay with you, sir?"

"Uh, no...um...I'm not hungry..." replied Mr. Boss in a shaking and nervous tone of voice, reaching both of his hands into his pocket, "I came here because...I...I...I n-n-needed to talk to you. Its i-i-important and it cannot w-w-wait."

"Oh, sure!" replied Grandma Stuffum cheerfully, "You can tell me anything, Mr. Boss! So, what is it that you have to tell me and cannot wait?"

"Well...I'm...GOING TO KILL YOU!" exploded Mr. Boss, suddenly withdrawing a handgun out from his pocket and aiming it at Grandma Stuffum, "NUMBUH 86 IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU AND THE FUCKING REST OF EVIL ADULT INDUSTRIES!"

"K-K-KILL ME!?" exclaimed Grandma Stuffum in fear, as she began to back away from Mr. Boss, "BUT W-W-W-WHY!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Well, that is too FUCKING BAD!" yelled Mr. Boss, pinning Grandma Stuffum agasint a wall, and aiming the gun very closet to her face, "NUMBUH 86 WAS MY...DAUGHTER, FANNY FULBRIGHT!"

"SHE WAS YOUR WHAT?!" exclaimed Grandma Stuffum in fear, "SHE WAS YOUR D-D-D-DAUGHTER?! BUT...THAT'S I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, it's possible AND it's real, you BITCH!" exclaimed Mr. Boss angrily, "AND NOW, ITS TIME FOR YOUR ASS TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOO, PLEASE!" exclaimed Grandma Stuffum in fear, trying to get away from Mr. Boss's grip, "I-I-I-I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, NO! MR. BOSS, PLEASE, NO! SPARE ME! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

"WELL, TOO FUKCING BAD, OLD LADY!" yelled Mr. Boss, cocking the gun, "You will die in 10...9...8..7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BULLET TIME!"

And with that being said, before Grandma Stuffum could yell or say anything else, Mr. Boss pulled the trigger, and "BANG! CRACK! BOOM!", fired the gun 3 times, shooting Grandma Stuffum in her face. All 3 bullets shot out of the barrel of the gun, burst through her area of skin between her eyes and above her nose, and all of the bullets penetrated her skull and pierced her brain, killing her instantly. As the bullets shot through the skin and bone, more hyper-realistic blood flew out of the bullet holes, spraying all over the floor and Mr. Boss's face. Grandma Stuffum's dead body collapsed onto the floor, and laid there, all while more hyper-realistic blood was squirting out of the bullet holes in her head, and spraying all over the floor.

Both Edward and David threw up once again, and this time, the vomit poured all over the floor, missing the coffee table. The scene then cut to Mr. Boss laughing manically with insanity in his voice, as he completed another murder of an evil adult villain. At that point, the scene then cut to a shot of Liver and Onions walking into the living room area of the house, wanting to know what the heck was going on and what those noises were. But upon entering the room, both gasped and were horrified to see none other than a now-dead Grandma Stuffum lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, all while Mr. Boss was standing over the corpse, laughing evilly over the despicable act of murder that he had just committed...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both Liver and Onions in unison, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

"YOU KILLED GRANDMA STUFFUM!" yelled Liver, horrified at the sight of Grandma Stuffum's dead body, "YOU...YOU...YOU FUCKING MONSTER! W-W-WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"SHE WAS THE REASON MY DAUGTHER, FANNY, IS DEAD! IT'S ALL THANKS TO HER AND EVIL ADULT INDUSTRIES THAT SHE'S DEAD NOW!" yelled Mr. Boss with insanity, cocking the gun and now aiming it Liver and Onions, "AND NOW, YOU PIECES OF SHIT FOOD WILL DIE, TOO! HAHAHAHAHA!"

And right then and there, before Liver and Onions can scream, "BAM! CRACK! BOOM!", Mr. Boss pulled the trigger of the gun 3 times, firing each time at all three living food minions. Each bullet hit the living food items in their "chest", making them all over backwards, creating bullet holes in their chests, and killing them instantly. However, no blood or any bodily fluid came out from their bodies as they were...well, living food items. Mr. Boss laughed manically again, boasting over his new accomplished murder. Mr. Boss then carried Grandma Stuffum's dead body and the dead bodies of Liver and Onions into the dinning room, setting each of the corpses on a chair, and leaving them there.

This made the bodies look like nothing but wax mannequins on display at a museum. Mr. Boss clapped his hands together over his completed murder and exited the dinning room. He then laughed evilly some more as he walked down the hallway, through the living room, and into the front door area of the house. Mr. Boss then unlocked the door, swung it open, walked outside the house, and "WHAM!", slammed the door behind him. As the door slammed shut, the scene then cut to black to begin another setting transition. Both Edward and David were horrified at this once again, not only due to hearing swear words from characters of a children's cartoon, but to the murders and the realistic gunshot noises that had just occurred onscreen...

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed David, "First, it was stabbing, then it was hot oil, drowning in a toilet, drilling out teeth, hammer whacking, and NOW THIS?! WHO THE FUCK MADE THIS?!"

"I don't know man, but this shit is getting too...fucked up!" exclaimed Edward, "Why the FUCK are all of these villains GETTING KILLED OFF AS MR. BOSS'S REVENGE?! This shit is so messed up and wrong! Why would the creators...create this!?"

But despite all of the questions, it was not over yet. The black then faded away to an overhead shot of a large grey-black European-like castle in the center of a neighborhood made up of random normal houses. The large castle was surrounded by black and shriveled-up trees with no leaves, and several random bats were flying around it over and over again. This time, white digital text appeared at the bottom of the screen that read "Count Spankulot's Castle: 9:00pm". After 10 seconds onscreen, the white digital text disappeared from view. The scene then cut to an inside shot of the castle's massive and partially Victoria era-looking living room, where Count Spankulot was sitting down on a wooden stool in front of a large organ piano, playing a random scary tune on it.

While no background music was playing in the main background again, the only music that could be heard was the scary instrumental music coming from the organ. Count Spankulot was smiling with pure joy while he continued to play that organ all throughout the night. As he continued to play, "BOOM!" some thunder could be heard in the background while some white lighting flashed in the background, despite the fact that the prior exterior shot of the episode didn't show a thunderstorm taking place at all. Suddenly, "DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!", the echoing doorbell rang 3 times, allowing it to be heard over Count Spankulot's already loud organ music.

Needless to say, the doorbell was just as loud as Count Spankulot's organ music that was playing until the interruption. This caused Count Spankulot to stop playing his organ, stand up from his stool, turn around, and walk through the living room towards the front door. He did not have a happy look on his face but a look of anger, as a spank-happy vampire like himself absolutely HATED being disturbed while playing his organ music, especially at nighttime. Both Edward and David braced themselves once again, knowing what was about to occur onscreen by this point...

"Oh boy..." said Edward, now expecting another murder to happen by this point, "Here we go. Count Spankulot is going to die...I know it."

"Yeah dude, its so fucked up here..." said David, agreeing with his best friend, "Poor spank-happy vampire. Wow...I'd never thought I'd be saying that for a...well...villain."

At that point and time, the scene cut to the front door area of the castle. Count Spankulot walked into view, hissed angrily, and swung open the massive double door. His facial expression of angry and being bothered suddenly changed from that to a look of happiness and joy. He smiled and cheered, clapping happily over seeing one of his co-workers and his second-in-command boss of "Evil Adult Industries" standing right outside the front double doors of his enormous castle. However, as we all know (and so did Edward and David know), this unexpected meeting of Mr. Boss and Count Spankulot would NOT go very well at the end...

"Ah goodie! Mr. Boss, my fellow...uh...boss!" exclaimed Count Spankulot, cheering and clapping for joy, "It is so...HAPPY to see you here at my castle at this time of the night! Oh, you caught me at a very cherry time! I was just playing my organ piano! W-Would you like to come in and hear some of my tunes?!"

"Oh...uh...sure!" said Mr. Boss, hiding his evil plan for revenge underneath his happy grin, "I-I'd love to, Count Spankulot!"

"Oh, goodie! HAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Count Spankulot, "Well, don't just stand there like a creepy vampire slayer! Come on in!"

Mr. Boss nodded in reply and stepped in through the massive double doors of the castle. Once inside, Count Spankulot slammed the door shut, and locked it up tightly. Count Spankulot then happy clapped his hands, flew up into the air, and flew all the way from the entry area, and into the Victoria era-looking living room. Count Spanklot then landed on his feet properly, skipped over to where his piano was. He then gleefully sat up on his dark-red cushioned stool, moved it closer to the organ piano, stretched out and wiggled his fingers, and smiled as he held them over the piano keys...

"Now, which song would you like me to play, Mr. Boss sir!?" asked Count Spankulot cheerfully, "I can play things like Row Your Corpse, Blood Is Sweet, or even my personal favorite, Spanking Kids Is Good!"

"Uh...well...I...um..." said Mr. Boss nervously, sweating as he shuffled both of his hands around in both of his pockets, "You can p-pick out whatever you l-like. I'll be d-d-delighted to let you pick."

"Oh goodie!" said Count Spankulot, happily, "Well, it seems that Spanking Kids Is Good shall be played right now!"

And with that being said, Count Spankulot grinned, and began to play the massive piano organ. The piano keys were random but they sounded very on-key and delightful to hear nonetheless. Now, normally, if you and me were to attend a piano recital, we'd both sit in our assigned seats and enjoy the music, knowing that at the very end of the performance, there would be a brief silence, and all followed by a loud applause from the entire audience. However, for the case of Count Spankulot's personal piano recital for Mr. Boss, the ending of the performance would be followed up by a brief silence, but would not be followed by a loud applause from Mr. Boss, but instead by Count Spankulot getting murdered by Mr. Boss.

After 4 minutes focusing on Count Spankulot's personal piano recital, he stopped playing and grinned as his tune had ended and had no mistakes during the course of the song. After the song ended, Count Spankulot began to clap cheerfully over his great piano playing skills. As he did, the scene showed Mr. Boss, now standing behind Count Spankulot at this point, pulling out a very sharp wooden stake from his pocket. He then gripped it tightly in one hand, raised it really high, and then "SLICE!", thrust the spike through Count Spankulot's cape and suit, through both layers of skin, and through his vampire heart. Both Edward and David covered their mouths in horror from witnessing such a surprise stabbing.

As the wooden stake drove through Count Spankulot's heard, he screamed in pure terror "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEART! MY BEAUTIFUL VAMPIRE HEART! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", fell off of the stool, and landed right on his back, with the wooden stake still sticking out of the front of his upper chest. Hyper-realistic blood sprayed out from the front and back of Count Spankulot's chest, creating a pool of blood all around his drying body. And as this all occurred, Count Spankulot looked up with Mr. Boss with a plea for help displayed heavily on his face, all with hyper-realistic tears dripping down his cheeks from his eyes...

"M-M-M-M-Mr. Boss...h-h-h-help me!" cried Count Spankulot through his tears, "I-I-I-I-I'm dying! Some j-j-jerk stabbed me with a w-w-wooden s-s-stake and...I-I'm d-d-drying og b-b-blood loss!"

"Oh, I know that you son of a bitch!" explained Mr. Boss, with a cold expression on his face, "Because I FUCKING STABBED YOU JUST NOW! IT WAS ME, YOU DICK!"

"Y-Y-Y-YOU!?" exclaimed Count Spankulot through his weakness, "-B-B-BUT W-W-W-WHY?! Mr. Boss, I-I-I-I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yes, you FUCKING DID!" yelled Mr. Boss with insanity in his voice, as Count Spankulot continued to bleed out of his body, "NUMBUH 86 WAS MY...DAUGHTER!"

"She was your d-d-d-daughter?!" exclaimed Count Spankulot, getting weaker and weaker by the second, "Mr. Boss, I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-Please...h-h-help m-m-me! I-I d-don't w-w-w-want t-t-to...d-d-die."

And with those final words behind said, some more hyper-realistic blood was coughed up by Count Spankulot, and he closed his eyes, finally dying after a long scene of suffering. After he died, parts of his body, such as his hands, feet, ears, knees, and elbows, began to dissolve and turn to dust. While those parts of his body turned into hyper-realistic dust, even MORE hyper-realistic blood would flow out of the now-created openings of Count Spankulot's dead body, making the pool of blood underneath him get even larger than ever before. Mr. Boss laughed maniacally with a grin on his face, and exited the living room. The scene then cut to Mr. Boss entering the exit/entry area of the castle, and unlocking the double doors.

Once the doors were unlocked, Mr. Boss exited out of the front doorway, and slammed the door shut behind him. This scene ended once again with another cut to black, and at that point, both Edward and David paused the episode, very horrified by what they had just witnessed on the TV screen. They both got up, and took a few minutes to clean up the vomit that was all over the sofa, coffee table, and floor. Once that was down, both teens put all of the cleaning supplies away, sat back down on the sofa, and finally, with a little bit of courage left inside each of them, un-paused the episode and continued to watch whatever horrors were coming up next within the episode.

The black then faded away and cut to an exterior shot of the large Sector V treehouse, and once again, no background music was playing in the background, still making the scene very creepy once again. White digital text that read "Sector V Treehouse: The Next Morning at 9:00am" appeared at the bottom of the screen, stayed onscreen for about 30 seconds, and faded away. The scene then cut to an interior shot of the treehouse's main living room area. Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1), Hoagie Gilligan (Numbuh 2), Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3), Wallabee Beatles, 4 (Numbuh 4), and Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5) were sitting on the sofa, all watching their TV set together.

The TV set was showing a breaking news report as a female reporter was standing in the center of the street, taking into her microphone. This particular news report was of course about the recent murders that Mr. Boss had committed last night, but the people working at the news station and the police did NOT know that he was the culprit of the murders. The reporter at the middle of the street was a brand new female character, but she sounded like the character of Diane Simmons from the adult cartoon on "Fox" called "Family Guy". This news reporter had blonde hair, purple earrings, a brown suit, black shirt, and pink ascot tie. She had a look of despair on her face, as she was saddened by what had occurred the night before...

"Hello everyone, reporting from the city of Cleveland is me, Roberta Ferguson, local Fox News reporter." said the female news reporter on the TV screen, "Today is a very tragic day for the city of Cleveland, Ohio as about 5 children and 6 adults were found dead in their homes, murdered brutally by an unknown killer. The bodies of the adults and children were each mutilated and hidden in parts of their own homes, and were all discovered after about 30 or 40 calls were made to 911 with horrified reports of bloodcurdling screams as well as the sounds of weapons being reported. No one knows any information on the killer as no evidence to connect it to anyone specific. As of now, the police has issued a 9:00pm curfew for anyone under 18 years of age until further notice. We'll continue to keep you all updated on this story as it develops."

"Well team, it looks like we'll be on lockdown every night until the killer gets arrested and executed." announced Numbuh 1, as he turned off the TV set, stood up, and placed both of his hands on his hips, "So, I don't care if you MUST leave the treehouse or not, but if you need to leave to go back home or wherever, you MUST leave before 9:00pm or you'll be staying in the treehouse, no exceptions!"

"Oh my..." gasped Numbuh 2, "With a killer on those loose, there's more danger out there for us kids!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Numbuh 3 in terror, "MY RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE IN DANGER! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Shut with about your STUPID Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh 3!" exclaimed Numbuh 4, annoyed at Numbuh 3's screaming, "Right now, OUR LIVES matter more than your stupid plush toys!"

"Well, Numbuh 5 thinks these recent murders aren't an act of random murders!" exclaimed Numbuh 5, "I think there's a reason and entire plot behind them!"

"You're right, Numbuh 5!" exclaimed Numbuh 1, "First, Numbuh 86 gets killed by an unknown assailant about 4 weeks ago, and now, a whole spree of 6 adults and 5 children have been murdered! This might be the work of ONE person out there, and an EVIL adult could be the culprit! But, it can't be just ANY evil adult! Some of the evil adults we battle alot might be confident enough to hurt us kids, but they're not skilled enough to commit a murder!"

"Hey, maybe it's a NEW evil adult that we've never heard of before!" said Numbuh 2, "Evil Adults do come all the way were to Cleveland every once in a while just to join Evil Adult Industries and help take down the KND! Maybe one of them that signed up is a murderer!"

"Hey, Numbuh 5 thinks that is a good possibility, Numbuh 1" said Numbuh 5, "I say we try to stop this murderer from killing anymore people!"

"NO WAY, NUMBUH 5!" exclaimed Numbuh 3, hugging a pink Rainbow Monkey plush toy tightly to her chest, "WE MIGHT DIE IF WE GO OUT AND DO THAT!"

"Oh, stop being a baby Numbuh 3!" exclaimed Numbuh 4, "I don't mind risking my life to make the world a better place for kids!"

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" yelled out Numbuh 1, getting everyone's attention, "Guys, as much as I hate to admit this, Numbuh 3 is right. Unless we know who the killer is, we don't have the skills or the resources to get out there, and stop whoever is committing those murders! So, like I said before, we will obey the curfew until this killer is caught, and NONE OF US will even TRY to stop the killer. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES, NUMBUH 1!" replied Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 in unison, "WE UNDERSTAND!"

"Good!" remarked Numbuh 1, holding up his thumbs with approval over his team's obedience, "Now, let's go back to our usual daily field work and remember, no doing anything stupid!"

And with that being said, everyone nodded their heads in reply, got up from the sofa, and rushed off to their own individual stations within the Sector V treehouse. The screen then cut to a few hours later at around 12:00pm, and Numbuh 1 had just hung up the treehouses main phone, after ordering some medium cheese and pepperoni pizzas for lunch that would be for him and the rest of Sector V. He then removed the middle cushion from the sofa and grabbed a 20 dollar bill, placed it into his left pocket, and placed the cushion back onto the sofa.

Now, a lot of us like enjoying a pizza once in a while, so the event of someone knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell yelling "Pizza man!" is a pleasant one, as you're only a payment away from enjoying pizza! However, this upcoming delivery of pizzas covered in melted cheese and pepperoni slices would be anything but a pleasant one for Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V. This entire unpleasant event would traumatize both Edward and David for many more days and nights to come, and it all began with "DING DONG!", the treehouse's doorbell being rang, signalling the arrival of what was supposed to be the pizzas for lunch...

"Who is it?!" called out Numbuh 1 very loduly, as he sat down at his station within the treehouse, "Is it an evil adult?!"

"Uh...no...?" replied a scratchy voice, "I...uh...have a pizza order for someone named Nigel Uno! I-Is he here?"

"Oh!" said Numbuh 1, jumping up from his seat and rushing down the stairs of the treehouse, H-Hang on! I'll b-be right there in a moment!"

"Don't worry, kiddo!" said the voice from down below, "Take your time! I got all the time in the world!"

At that point, Numbuh 1 reached the bottom level of the treehouse, approached the door, and unlocked it. He then swung open the door, but widened his eyes and gasped as he saw not a pizza delivery man, but Mr. Boss, holding a handgun in his right hand. He had a look of insanity and grief on his face as he looked down at Numbuh 1, aimed the gun, out his finger on the trigger. And before Numbuh 1 could do or say anything back, "BAM! CRACK! BOOM!", Mr. Boss fired the gun, shooting Numbuh 1 in his heart, killing him instantly. His now-dead body fell over backwards, and blood hyper-realistic began to leak out from a bullet hole in his upper chest area, through his red sweater, and onto the floor. Numbuh 1 now laid in a pool of his own blood, and Mr. Boss let out another maniacal laugh.

Mr. Boss then grinned, stepped into the bottom level of the treehouse, and slammed the door behind him. Mr. Boss then smiled evilly as he picked up Numbuh 1's dead body, tossed it over his left shoulder, and began to make his way up the stairs of the treehouse's large tree trunk. Then, for the first time in a long time, church organ music began to play in the background. The scene cut to the main area of the treehouse, and the door to enter it slammed open. Mr. Boss then popped up in through the entry door, tossed Numhuh 1's body against the wall nearby, and stepped up into the main treehouse room. And at that very moment, Numbuh 3 appeared after exiting her bedroom, and was horrified beyond relief at what she saw...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Numbuh 3 with an ear-piercing screaming voice, "MR. BOSS! YOU KILLED NUMBUH 1! YOU...YOU MURDERER! IT WAS YOU WHO'S BEEN KILLING ALL OF THOSE ADULTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YES, I FUCKING DID IT ALL! FANNY FULBRIGHT WAS MY DAUGHTER AND THANK'S TO MY JOB, SHE DIED ALL THANKS TO ME!" yelled out Mr. Boss with insanity in his voice, "AND I WILL FUCKING DO IT AGAIN...STARTING WITH YOU, KUKI FUCKING SANBAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that all being said, Mr. Boss lunged towards Numbuh 3. Before she would even THINK about simply running away from him, "WHAM!", Mr. Boss tackled her to the floor and held her down on her hips with his legs. Mr. Boss also used his left hand to hold down her neck onto the floor, preventing her from even being able to look up and see what is going on. She struggled to free herself with a look of fear and despair on her face, but to no avail. Numbuh 3 then gasped in horror once again upon seeing Mr. Boss pull out a large kitchen knife from behind his back, and raised it high above his head, still bearing an evil grin on his face, with no sign or glint of remorsefulness...

"PREPARE TO DIE, SANBAN!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then, with several long and forceful thrusts, Mr. Boss continually stabbed Numbuh 3 all over her body, including her stomach, upper chest, left arm, right arm, her left eyeball, her forehead, and even her hip. As the knife created a new deep stab mark, hyper-realistic blood began to pour out of every single one of them. Kuki's screams of excruciating pain came following each stabbing, but it didn't sound like a cartoony cry of pain, as it actually sounded like the voice actress for Kuki was really in pain while recording the audio. Both Edward and David covered their mouths in horror at this, and did their best not to puke again. Mr. Boss then stopped after stabbing Kuki over 50 times. Now she laid on the floor, dead, covered in stab marks, and laying in a pool of her blood.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Edward, "What the HOLY FUCK!?"

"Numbuh 3 IS DEAD, MAN!" exclaimed David in horror, "SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

"Who in the HOLY FUCK would create something like THIS?!" asked Edward in terror, "And who is going to get killed off next?!"

"I don't know, man..." replied David, "But I think it is just going to keep on getting WORSE!"

And of course, David was right about that. Not long after Mr. Boss finished killing Numbuh 3 and placed her dead body next to Numbuh 1's dead body, did another door open up, revealing none other than Numbuh 2, wanting to know what the heck was going on in terms of noise. He froze in place upon seeing the dead corpses of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3, and he widened his eyes and gasped in fear at what he saw. Needless to say, his reactions were not one of pleasantness and peachiness, but one of horror and despair...

"WHAT THE HECK!?" exclaimed Numbuh 2 in fear, "NUMBUH 1! NUMBUH 3! MR. BOSS!? MR. BOSS, WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO THEM!"

"I FUCKING murdered them!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, followed by an evil laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I killed them off! You see, they were protentional busters of the crimes I murder I've committed recently, so I had to TAKE CARE of them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It was YOU who killed all of those adults?!" asked Numbuh 2, fearful of his own life, "BUT WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO SUCH A THING?!"

"IT WAS THE FAULT OF EVIL ADULT INDUSTRIES, THAT'S WHAT YOU BRAT!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, as he began to corner Numbuh 2 against a nearby wall, "Because of them, I had to execute my daughter, Fanny Fulbright, by hanging and she didn't escape in time! Thanks to Evil Adult Industries, she's DEAD! So, I got revenge by committing those murders recently! I killed off Father, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Toiletnator, Common Cold, Knightbrace, Grandma Stuffum, and Count Spankulot already! And I realized that if I kept on killing off adults, you and your stupid Sector V operatives would figure it all out eventually, and now, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, NUMBUH 4, AND NUMBUH 5 NEXT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that being said, Mr. Boss held Numbuh 2 against the wall with his left hand, drew out his gun with his right hand. He then aimed the gun at Numbuh 4's forehead, and then, "BAM! CRACK! BOOM! CRACK! CRACK! BOOM!", pulled the trigger 6 times, shooting Numbuh 2 six times in the head, killing him instantly. Chunks of Numbuh 2's skull and some brain matter flew all over the floor, and hyper-realistic blood began to spray out all over the place like a broken fountain pen. Mr. Boss laughed evilly once again, and put his gun away. He then proceeded to pick up Numbuh 2's corpse, carry it over to where the corpses of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 were, and place Numbuh 2's dead body on top of the other two corpses.

At this point, both Edward and David managed to puke once more. Once again, the vomit fell went all over the sofa and onto the coffee table, making a bigger mess than ever before. The scene cut to another door inside the treehouse opening up, revealing Numbuh 4 rushing into the living room of the treehouse. Once inside the living room, Numbuh 4 froze in place, widened his eyes, and gasped in horror at the sight of the dead and blood-covered bodies of Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 3. He stuttered in fear over the sight, but managed to get out a few words...

"W-W-W-W-What the F-F-F-FUCK just happened here!?" exclaimed Numbuh 4 in fear, "MR. BOSS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"WHAT DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE?!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, as he pulled out the gun once again, "I KILLED NUMBUH 1, NUMBUH 2, AND NUMBUH 3!"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But w-w-w-why did you d-d-do it?!" exclaimed Numbuh 4, still frozen in place, "WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT?!"

"I HAD TO!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, as he grabbed Numbuh 4, pulled out a coil of rope from behind his back, and began tying him to one of the chairs in the living room, "Evil Adult Industries was the reason my daughter, Fanny Fulbright, FUCKING DIED! SO NOW, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU OFF NEXT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DAUGHTER!?" exclaimed Numbuh 4, now shivering in fear as Mr. Boss aimed the gun at his forehead, "NUMBUH 86 WAS YOUR DAUGHTER?! NO WAY! T-T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, its FUCKING possible alright!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, laughing evilly in-between words, "AND NOW YOU WILL DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then, Mr. Boss cocked the gun, pulled the trigger, and "BAM! CRACK! BOOM! BANG! BOOM! CRACK! CRACK! BANG! BAM! CRACK!", fired the gun at Numbuh 4's forehead 10 times, hitting his head and brain 10 times, killing Numbuh 4 instantly. Just like before with Numbuh 2, chunks of Numbuh 4's skull and some of his brain matter, covered in hyper-realistic blood, flew all over the floor around him. Blood then began to pour out of the 10 bullet holes in Numbuh 4's head and forehead, creating a mess of blood that went down from his head, onto the chair, and onto the floor below the chair, creating a large puddle of blood below it. Mr. Boss laughed manically once again, happy over another successful murder that he committed.

Both Edward and David covered their mouths again, this time trying to hold back any puke that they might've want to throw up. The already had made a mess of vomit all over the sofa, coffee table, and living room floor, and they did NOT need it to get messier than it already was. The scene continued with a fifth door leading into the living room area of the treehouse opening up, revealing the final living member of Sector V, Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln), standing behind the doorway. She ran into the living room area of the treehouse, and frozen in place over what she saw. She saw the dead and bloody corpses of Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 3 stacked up in a pile on one side of the room, and the dead and blood covered body of Numbuh 4 tied up to one of the chairs. At this point, Numbuh 5 was horrified...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Numbuh 5 in fear, "NUMBUH 5 SEES HER TEAMMATES ARE FUCKING DEAAAAAAAD! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO, MR. BOSS?!"

"I FUCKING MURDERED THEM AL!" exclaimed Mr. Boss, bearing an evil grin with insanity on his face, as he lunged at Numbuh 5, grabbed her, and held her against the wall nearby with his left hand, "Because of Evil Adult Industries, my daughter Fanny is dead! Yes, they made me kill her, and her plan to escape failed! HAHAHAHAHA! So, I had to kill off evil adults, and then, your STUPID FUCKING Sector V operatives! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY WOULD'VE FOUND OUT ABOUT MY EVIL ADULT MURDERS ANYWAYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO NOW, YOU'LL DIE AT THE HANDS OF ME, BITCH!"

"WAIT, NO PLEASE!" pleaded Numbuh 5 with fear in her voice, "I-I-I-I-DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, LET ME GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's too late!" exclaimed Mr. Boss with no sign of mercy in his voice, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

And with all of that being said, Mr. Boss drew out his knife with his hang, and with one huge swing, "SLICE!", he literally cut off her head. Hyper-realistic blood spewed all over the place like a broken garden hose, creating a massive puddle underneath where Mr. Boss was standing. Mr. Boss reached down, picked up Numbuh 5's decapitated head with his free hand, and tossed it into the center of the room. He then dropped the beheaded body of Numbuh 5 onto the floor, causing it to land in her own pool of blood. Mr. Boss than laughed even louder than ever before, and put his knife away. He then smiled and looked over all of the dead corpses of the Sector V operatives. The church music stopped playing in the background, and then the scene finally cut to black once the massacre of Sector V scene was over.

Now, usually after such a climax of blood and gore, a horror film or TV episode like this would usually end here, relieving the viewers that it's all over now. However, this lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" was unfortunately FAR from being over yet, as there was only 3 minutes left in the episode's 50-minute runtime. And those 3 minutes leftover...would be the most unpleasant of Edward and David's life. The scene then cut to a shot of a basement that belonged to Mr. Boss's house, and what was down there was anything BUT pleasant. At the bottom of the screen, the words "Mr. Boss's Basement: 12:00am, Midnight" appeared in white didtgal text. For the last time, the text stayed onscreen for about 20 seconds before fading offscreen. Some creepy piano music began to play in the background again as the final scene of the episode began to play.

Inside the basement, hanging on nooses all over the place were the dead and mutilated corpses of Common Cold, Toiletnator, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Grandma Stuffum, Father, Liver, Onions, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. There were also some dead corpses of villains that the episode did not show getting killed off by Mr. Boss. These dead evil villains included Sickybeard, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, Professor Triple-Extra-Large, Cuppa Joe, Potty Mouth, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Soccer Mom, Soccer Dad, Chester, The Great Puttinski, and child villains like Henrich Von Marzipan, James Nixon McGarfield, King Sandy, and Anna Worthington.

But worst of all, there was the dead bodies of Mr. Boss's other children, Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright. All of the dead corpses were either shot by a gun, stabbed by a knife, had a body part chopped off, or where mutilated in any shape or form. Hyper-realistic blood was dripping from their bodies and onto the floor, creating a 1-inch thick pool of blood that was covering the floor of the basement. Both Edward and David nearly puked at the sight of all that was onscreen before them. The scene then cut to a shot of a guilt-filled Mr. Boss, standing in the center of the blood-covered floor. He looked up like he was actually looking at the viewers watching the episode, still bearing his guilty look. After 30 seconds of the guilty look, the look on his face changed from that, to a look of insanity with an evil grin. He began to laugh a little before speaking...

"Don't you see, kids? Don't you see what I have done here?!" asked Mr. Boss, as if he was actually talking to the viewers with a mentally insane tone of voice, "Life is full of ups and downs. And sometimes, those downs happen to be the deaths of people you love! Your mom can die, your father can die, your daughter can die, your brother can die, your uncles and aunts can die, your grandparents can die, and even your FUCKING COUSINS CAN DIE! My daughter was taken away from me and it's all because of Evil Adult Industries! Fanny is dead thanks to that company, but thankfully I got revenge! Sadly, I did have to kill my other children after they caught on to me, but I FUCKING killed them by tossing them into a locked car, filled with carbon monoxide! Hahahahaha! You don't realize this, but life is unfair and God hates you! My daughter is dead and my life will NEVER be the same ever again! Hahahahaha! So now, even though my daughter is dead, I avenged her by killing off the adults of Evil Adult Industries and some of the evil kids out there! You all would do the exact same thing of someone you loved was taken from you! You all are fucking morons out there if you don't agree with me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now, its over...it's ALL over! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Everyone thought that when "Codename: Kids Next Door" was cancelled in 2008, that no one would EVER see Sector V, me, or any other characters again! Now, we're back but everyone is ALL DEAD! HAHAHAHA! Yes, I made a huge accomplishment killing off all of those adults! And now it's time for me to go so I don't get caught! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG, FUCKERS!"

And with that last statement being said, Mr. Boss pulled out a shotgun from behind his back, opened up his mouth, placed the nozzle of the gun into his mouth, and placed his fingers on the trigger. He continued to laugh with insanity in his tone of voice for the very last time for about 20 seconds. And then, "BOOM!", he pulled the trigger, shooting himself in the roof off his mouth, and his brain, causing white skull chunks and blood-covered brain matter to fly all over the place and land on the blood covered floor. The thick bullet traveled through the roof of Mr. Boss's mouth, through his skull, and into his brain. This caused not only a large bullet hole to appear on the top of his head, but it also caused hyper-realistic blood to squirt out of his mouth and bullet hole.

Mr. Boss's dead body then "WHAM!", collapsed backwards into the floor-wide pool of blood, and laid there, still bearing an insane grin on his face. The shotgun fell out of his lands, and landed next to him on the left. The scene now focused on a close-up shot of Mr. Boss's dead body for about 2 full minutes. The scene then slowly faded to black, and the music stopped paying in the background. But the credits did not appear like after the ending of a normal episode Oh no, this lost episode was not over YET! Instead, the scene cut to a pre-recorded live-action setting that looked like it was filmed by an older video camera. On the bottom of the screen was white digital text that read the date "September 31st, 2018: 4:00am". In the center of the camera frame was footage of a young girl age around 8 or 9 years of age.

This little girl was of Asian ethnicity and had long black hair on her head. She was wearing an oversized green sweater like Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) from the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon, and it looked like she was chained to a wooden chair with heavy-duty metal chains and padlocks. Both Edward and David looked at each other and looked back at the screen again, wondering what the heck was going on and what was about to happen onscreen. The girl seemed very terrified, but it seemed like it was for a lot more reasons than simply being tied up to the chair she was on. At that point, a tall figure appeared onscreen from the left, wearing a black sweater, a black bandit hat and cave coverer, black pants, and black shows. This figure happened to be a man underneath all of that black clothing, as he was recognizable due to his voice...

"Well little brat, look at the camera!" said the man's muffled voice, "Look at the fucking camera!"

"NO!" screamed the little girl in fear, "N-NO! Please, let me go! I want to go HOME!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" said the man, grabbing the little girl by the chin with both hands, "The camera is hear to record a great moment of your pathetic life! Today is the day of your execution! Do you know what an execution means!?"

"IT MEANS I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" yelled the little girl in a panicking voice, "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, SIR! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

"Too FUCKING bad!" exclaimed the man, as he reached offscreen to the left and suddenly pulled out a chainsaw, "IT'S TIME TO DIE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" yelled the little girl, as the man started up the chainsaw and positioned himself next to the little girl on the right, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

But the fearful screams and protests of the little girl fell on death ears as "SLICE! VEROOM! SLICE!" the man began to mutilate the girl with the chainsaw, cutting her in her stomach, upper chest, and even cutting off her head. All of this mutilation going on caused blood, and cut-up internal organs flew all over the place. Even part of the blood-covered small intestines flew onto a small corner of the camera. The screaming from the little girl cut off the moment her head was cut off, and as the blood spewed all over the place. Once again, both Edward and David threw up all over the sofa and coffee table after seeing something as gruesome as this occur onscreen. As the mutilation of her body continued, the man spoke up again...

"SEE THIS, CARTOON NETWORK!?" yelled the man over the roar of the chainsaw as it continued to mutilate the girl, "DO YOU FUCKING SEE THIS?! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RUIN MY LIFE! YOU CORPERATE PIGS FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE AND TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT I LOVED AND THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME! THIS IS ALL THAT YOU FUCKING GET FOR RUINING MY LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE, MOTHERFUCKERS! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After that was all said by the mysterious man, he reached over part of the camera's frame/lens with one hand, and the feed cut off since he clearly turned off the camera to stop the recording. The screen then cut to black after the live video camera feed was cut off, and for the very final time during the lost episode's run, some more white digital text appeared in the very center of the black screen that read...

 _"End of Transmission"_

After about 5 seconds, the white digital text disappeared from the center of the screen, ending the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" despite there not being any ending credits like a usual episode would play. The screen then showed the DVD's main menu options once again as if nothing messed up had occurred. Both Edward and David jumped up from the sofa, very traumatized from all that they had witnessed onscreen. They both had scared looks on their faces as they both ran out of the living room, and into the kitchen. They both bent over the kitchen sink and began to throw up even more due to what they saw on the TV screen. After over 3 minutes of throwing up, Edward turned on the cold water, and removed the plug from the sink's drain.

By then, it was 2:45am in them morning, and only a few people were out and about trick-or-treating at this time. While the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" was finally over at last, the memories that would end up in the minds of Edward and David would be very unpleasant and messed up. Both boys were understandably upset over what they saw, the point where David suddenly had an outburst, ran into the living room, and flipped over the vomit-covered coffee table in the center of the room. Vomit and snack scraps fell all over the living room floor, making a mess on the living room's carpet. Edward ran into the living room, grabbed Edward by the shoulders, pulled him out of the room, gave him his asthma inhaler, and tried his best to calm him down. But it would not be an easy task ahead...

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was so scary, wasn't it!? Yep, it sure was! Now, since the detail in the actual chapter was so...well described. But I can say that it did hit most of, if not, all of the usual cliched moments that most lost episode creepypastas usually utilize within them. Yes, there was everything included in this 9th chapter from blood and gore, to dead children images during the credits and even vulgar language. Edward and David were very mortified from the whole experience, and are going to be traumatized for life until the day they pass away of old age. But it's not over yet. Oh no, this creepypasta story has just begun! There is a lot more to come, but I'm not going to reveal it all now, as that would just spoil the entire creepypasta reading experience for you all. But now, you'll have to wait awhile to see what happens next. It's time for all of us to move on to chapter 10 of this very spooky Halloween story of mine...**


	10. The 911 Call to The Police

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, its been a while since updating this story, but since chapter 9 was planned to be the longest one planned by me, I had to take more than 1 or 2 days to complete it. It was over 19,000 words when it was finally finished, and it's full of blood, gore, vulgar language, and so much more. But now, the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" is over, Edward and David will try to "recover" from what they just both witnessed, as well as try to get help in figuring out why the episode was created in the first place. They will also try to figure out who created such a traumatizing episode of a children's cartoon. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 10 of this spooky Halloween story of mine!**

After seeing something as scary and gory as a lost episode of a children's cartoon, you or me would probably scream in terror over the sights, smash the TV to pieces, and dispose of the DVD with the lost episode on it. However, the same could not be said for both Edward and David, since they didn't smash the TV or destroy the DVD, but David was freaking out and shouting out over it, as Edward did whatever he could to try and calm down his best friend. Edward could understand the reasons for David's current freak out, but knew that it wasn't going to solve anything that needed to be resolved at the moment. So, as Edward tried to clam David down, David's freak out, ranting, arguing, and shouting continued...

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" exclaimed David, as Edward tried to calm him down, "THAT SHIT WAS FUCKING INSANE! WHO THE FUCK WOULD MAKE SOMETHING AS...FUCKED UP AS THAT!?"

"Dude, chill out and stop shouting!" demanded Edward while trying to calm David down, "If you yell too loud at this time, you're going to get the police called on us!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" yelled David, as he breathed in and out between sentences, "I CAN'T SIMPLY CALM THE FUCK DOWN AFTER ALL OF THE SHIT THAT WE BOTH WITNESSED! YOU FUCKING SAW ALL OF THAT SHIT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes, I did, but screaming and swearing over it isn't going to resolve anything!" said Edward, as he sat David down on the dinning room table and went into the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies from underneath the sink, "Look, I'll clean up the living room, and then we'll figure it out. Okay, dude?"

David didn't reply this time, but instead maintained a "What the Hell?" look on his face as Edward grabbed the cleaning supplies from the cabinet underneath the kitchen sink, as well as a special carpet shampooer from the cleaning supply closet within the kitchen. He then walked into the living room, lifted the coffee table right-side up, and began to clean up the living room, starting with cleaning up all of the vomit on the sofa. Once the vomit was cleaned up, he then sprayed disinfectant spray all over the sofa, and dried it off with some paper towels. He then used the shampooer to clean up all of the vomit on the carpeted living room floor, and dried off the spot with about 3 whole large white towels.

Edward then grabbed a large black trash bag, opened it up, and cleaned up all of the large pieces of trash from the table. He tossed all of the trash into the bag, and began to clean up all of the vomit from the coffee table. Once that was done, he sprayed the table with disinfectant, and wiped it dry with some more paper towels. He then placed all of the used and dirty paper towels into the trash bag, and tied it shut. Edward then got up, walked into the kitchen, and placed the trash bag into the large trash bin next to the back door of the house. Then Edward walked back into the living room, picked up all of the cleaning supplies and the shampooer, walked back into the kitchen, and placed the cleaning supplies into both the supply closet and into the cabinet underneath the kitchen sink.

Once the entire living room was cleaned, Edward walked back into the living room, walked over to where the TV set was, and bent over. He then ejected the DVD from the DVD player system, grabbed the disc, and turned off the DVD player system. He then turned off the TV screen, stood up, and walked into the dinning room where Edward was still waiting for him. This time, his "What the Hell?" look was replaced by a look that looked like as if was saying "What the Hell are we going to do, man?". Edward walked up to the dinning room table, pulled up a chair next to David, sat down in the chair, and placed the DVD of the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" in between them both on the table, trying to figure out what to do next. After about 5 minutes of staring at the DVD, Edward got an idea...

"David, we have to call the police." said Edward, finally expressing his idea to best friend, "The police can see the footage and maybe they can help us find out who created the episode, and serve justice to that fucked-up person!"

"The police?!" exclaimed David, suddenly standing up from his chair, "Are you fucking sick?! First of all, simply calling 911 and telling the dispatcher that could be fake to them and they'll get us arrested for the misuse of emergency services! And second of all, even if they don't think its fake or not worth their time and they hear you out, do you really think they'll be willing to send an officer down here over a fucking lost cartoon episode on a DVD?!"

"Look dude, that's the BEST idea that I can come up with at this point." replied Edward, as he sat up as well, "I don't have a social media account to ask the world-wide web about it, and I never WANT to get an account for a social media site as I'm not one to spread details of my life to the Internet like a news story. And I'm pretty sure if we were to call Cartoon Network about this, they'd just scoff and hang up onus. The police is the only people who have an OBLIGATION to respond to my call and help us with the investigation."

And with that being said, Edward picked up his touchscreen cell phone, turned it back on, selected the keypad app, and dialed 911. Edward then placed the phone up to his right ear. He heard the standard ring tone in the background, and that happened for about 30 seconds. During that time, Edward stood quiet and nervous about what he was going to say to the 911 dispatcher when someone picked up on the other end. His nervous thoughts were suddenly, interrupted by the sound of a faint "CLICK" going off in the background, and the sound of a female 911 emergency service dispatcher greeting him in the background, albeit in a serious and professional matter...

"Hello. This is 911. What is the nature of your emergency?" asked the female 911 dispatcher on the other end of the line, "Do you need the fire department, medical services, or the police department?"

"Hey. My name is Edward Jones, and I live on 506 Sunset Street, 02039." replied Edward, "I need a police officer at my location as soon as possible."

"Alright sir..." said the female 911 dispatcher, as she typed in the information given to her on her computer, "And what is the problem?"

"Well ma'am, earlier today I went out and bought this DVD titled Codename: Kids Next Door A Special Episode Spectacular. I brought it home later on, and my friend and I watched it. And that's where the problem started. This episode of the kid's cartoon had blood, gore, vulgar language, and even a clip of a live-action kit getting mutilated by a mysterious figure with a chainsaw! It was mortifying beyond belief! I'm calling because I want to have this DVD investigated and find out the source behind it's creation."

"Sir, this all sounds...well...sketchy." said the female 911 dispatcher, "Are you sure that you didn't just fall asleep and dream about all of this?"

"No ma'am, I KNOW what my friend and I saw." replied Edward in a firm but polite tone of voice, "I wouldn't be making this phone call right now if this hadn't really occurred in front of me."

"Okay sir, I see..." said the female 911 dispatcher, "Well, I'm going to dispatch a police officer over to your location now. Someone should be there in about 5 minutes or so. Do you think they'll be able to help you?"

"I don't know, ma'am. But I'm hoping for the best." said Edward, "Listen, thank you so much for taking my call. I never thought anyone would hear me out!"

"Don't worry about it, sir." said the female 911 dispatcher, "I'm just doing my job. Well, goodnight."

And with that, the female 911 dispatcher hung up the phone. Edward took his phone away from his ears, and hung up his end as well. He then placed the phone down onto the dinning room table, sat back down in his chair, and breathed in and out multiple times. He was now contemplating on the phone call that he had just made to 911, hoping that doing so was the right decision after all. Edward and David both got up from their chairs, pushed them back under the dinning room table, exited the dinning room, and reentered the living room. While David sat down the sofa, Edward slowly walked around the living room in a circle, wondering what to do when the police arrived. 5 minutes later, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of police car sirens being heard outside, as well as the flashing of red, blue, and white lights.

Outside the house, a single police patrol car drove by a single police officer sped up to the house, turned left into the house's driveway in front of the garage's door, and parked the car in the center of the driveway. As the police officer did this, several of the still-roaming trick-or-treaters in the area had gathered around the driveway of the house, curious as to what the heck was going on inside that house. The officer then made a quick call on the car's radio communication system, unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car. He then looked over at the crowd of about 12 trick-or-treating children and 6 supervising adults, and walked up to them in an attempt to calm everyone down over the situation at hand...

"Alright everyone, there's nothing to see here!" said the police officer, as he opened up the trunk of his car and pulled out a roll of yellow "Caution" tape, "Look, please step away from the driveway. I'll handle this, so you can all go back to trick-or-treating!"

As the crowd of spectators stepped back, the police officer blocked off the driveway by tying one end of a length of yellow "Caution" tape to the house's mailbox on the right, and the other end of the tape to the neighbor's wooden fence on the left. The police officer then put the rest of the roll of tape onto the top of his patrol car, before walking up to the front door of the house, and banging on the door hard, stating "Hello! This is the San Diego Police Department! Open up!". Back inside the house, both boys nearly jumped in surprise over the arrival of the cop. Edward regained his composure, walked out of the living room, and entered the living room/entry area. Edward then looked through the peephole of the front door, and saw a male police officer wearing a black uniform.

The officer's uniform was black, consisting of a black pollo shirt, a black tie, black pants, a brown dress belt, black shoes, and white socks. He had a black belt around him with carried a holster for his taser, his handgun, a pair of metal handcuffs, a tin of pepper spray, and a notepad with a blue ballpoint pen. His uniform also had a black radio communicator speaker clipped up onto his left shoulder, and it's black cord connected down to a batter pack on his weapon holster. The officer had brown hair on his head but was clean shaven with no facial hair in sight, and had light brown skin, along with brown eyes. Edward signed in relief upon seeing the cop standing there, unlocked the door, and opened it up all the way...

"Hello sir, I'm officer Mr. Bernard Rodriguez of the San Diego Police Department. How are you tonight?" said the police officer, as he held out his hand, "Did you call 911 about a disturbing DVD you saw on TV?"

"Yes sir, officer..." replied Edward nervously but calmly, shaking his hand, "It was a very mortifying thing to see and I really hope you can help my friend and I."

"Well, I'll do what I can young sir, but there are no guarantees." said Mr. Bernard Rodriguez, "Anyways, is anyone else in the home with you?"

"Yes, my friend David. His full name is David Watterson." replied Edward, "He's in the living room now."

"And what is your name, sir?" asked officer Rodriguez, as he stepped into the living room of the house.

"My name is Edward Jones." replied Edward, "Officer, I'm so thankful that you've arrived. Can we present to you the disturbing DVD and friend and I watched?"

"You may. I was actually going to ask for it, anyways." said officer Rodriguez, "I'll have to view the DVD to make sure that this phone call to 911 isn't a hoax."

"Wait, what?" asked Edward, as he closed the front door to the house, "Officer, my friend and I nearly fainted from seeing it. Are you sure you handle it? People were getting killed off during the run of this animated cartoon episode on that DVD. My friend and I puked multiple times whenever someone got killed off. Hell, I don't think I can ever watch Codename: Kids Next Door the same way ever again, and..."

"Young man, I've labeled WAY worse situations than this before." replied officer Rodriguez, interrupting Edward's comment, "I've handled a gun fight at a strip club, a murder at a bar, over 40 speeding drivers, 100 acts of vandalism, and the rescue of 6 kids during a school shooting, all since I first started my duty as a police officer 10 years ago in 2008. I think I can handle something like a kid's cartoon episode showing mature themes."

Edward nodded at the officer's bold response, and lead him into the dinning room. Once there, Edward grabbed the DVD, and handed it over to officer Rodriguez. The officer nodded as he studied the DVD. Edward then lead the police officer into the living room where David was still sitting on the sofa, worried about what was about to happen next. David then looked up as both Edward and officer Mr. Bernard Rodriguez entered the living room via the doorway on the right, and he stood up to properly greet the police officer...

"Hello young man, you must be David Watterson." said officer Rodriguez, as he held out his hand, "How are you feeling now?"

"Oh, I'm not doing well, officer." replied David, as he shook the officer's hand, "I still feel a little queasy over what my friend and I witnessed earlier."

"Well, if all goes well, I might be able to help out." said officer Rodriguez, as he let go of David's hand, "First off, I'll need to watch the DVD footage itself, and I'll go from there. Would that alright with you?"

"Go right ahead, sir." replied Edward, placing a hand on David's shoulder, "But can my friend and I wait in the dinning room during your viewing of the DVD?"

"Sure thing." said officer Rodriguez, as he walked over to the DVD player system and turned it on, "I'll meet you both in the dinning room once I'm done."

And with that being said, officer Rodriguez interested the DVD into the DVD player, and turned on the TV screen. He then sat on the sofa, and watched as the DVD's main menu popped up on the screen. As he grabbed the TV remote and selected the "Play Episode" button, both Edward and David exited the living room, walked into the dinning room, and pulled out 2 chairs. They then sat down on the chairs, and waited for officer Rodriguez for finish his task of watching the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door". Then, about 50 minutes later, at 3:40am in the morning, the scary episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" was over for the second time, and officer Rodriguez had exited the living room and entered the dinning room, with the DVD in hand. Both teens looked up at the police officer, hoping that whatever had to be done next would work out in their favor...

"Alright, I finished watching the DVD..." said officer Rodriguez, "And now, I can see why you decided to call 911, Mr. Jones. This animated episode was more scary than any other horror movie out there combined! And that's saying A LOT since last year we got the 2017 IT remake film."

"What can we do about it now, officer?" asked Edward, clearly concerned at this point, "Now that you saw the footage, we need a course of action to take."

"Well, it's almost 4:00am in the morning, and not a lot of people are up at this hour." replied officer Rodriguez, "So, the first thing I'm going to do is take in this DVD as evidence so we can start the investigation on how and why it was created in the first place. After I do that, I'm going to make some calls after the police station's normal business hours resume at 8:00am. Now, later on at around 1:00pm or 2:00pm, you both should come down to the station to meet privately with a detective and the chief of police to make your statements. During that time, you can tell us any suspect you THINK may have been involved in this...incident."

"That sounds good and all but...what about our parents?" asked David, concerned over what his father might think.

"Yeah sir, my mother is out on a business trip until Monday evening, and my friend's father is asleep at his own place." said Edward, explaining the situation to the cop, "You see, this incident happened just as my friend here staying over my place for the weekend for an annual Halloween weekend sleepover."

"In that case, you should get some rest right away, and when it's light outside, David should quickly run to his house, and explain to his dad what's going on before accompanying you to the police station." said officer Rodriguez, "Once the detective gets your statements, you'll each get a copy of a police report of this incident. The police reports will be for your parents to keep and to see if in the case of traumatization from this incident, your school can give you some days off until you recover. That's the best plan I got. Do you think it'll work for both of you?"

"Yes officer, that's just fine." replied Edward, shaking officer Rodriguez's hand once again, "Again, thank you so much. We REALLY appreciate it you coming down here and starting an investigation."

"Again, it's no problem, Mr. Jones." said officer Rodriguez, as he placed the DVD into a Ziploc bag labeled "Evidence" and writing some information down on his notepad, "It's just me doing my duties as a police officer. Anyways, I better get back to the station. Get some rest since it's already almost 4:00am in the morning, and I'll see you at the police station upon arrival."

And with that being said, both Edward and David nodded in reply. Then, officer Rodriguez exited the dinning room, entered the living room/entry area, and opened the front door. He then exited the house, closed the front door behind him, and made his way towards his patrol car parked in the driveway. Edward walked over to the front door and locked it up, not wanting anyone to break into the house that night after all that he and David went through already. Outside, officer Rodriguez walked down to the end of the driveway, untied the length of yellow "Caution" tape, rolled it up, and placed it into his pocket. He then unlocked the door to his patrol car, got inside, buckled up, and closed the door. He then locked the door, started the car's ignition system, and put the gearstick into "Drive". Without turning the sirens or the flashing lights back on, officer Rodriguez backed out of the driveway, and got onto the main road.

He then drove down the street, heading out of the neighborhood, and reported back to the police station. Back at the house, both Edward and David turned off the living room and dinning room lights, before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. After taking time to floss and brush their teeth, take a shower, use mouthwash, and dry themselves off, both boys got dressed in their evening outfits for bedtime, and turned off the bathroom light. Edward went back into his bedroom while David went back into the guest bedroom. Then, by 4:00am in the morning, both Edward and David got into their beds, pulled the covers over them, laid back while placing their heads on the pillows, and closed their eyes, finally falling asleep for the night. Soon, the sun would rise, and Edward and David would begin a whole new phase of their investigation on the mysterious DVD of the "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoon...

 **Well, that's the conclusion of chapter 10 of this brand new Halloween story of mine! Well, Edward called 911, and a police officer named Mr. Bernard Rodriguez showed up to the house. He then asked Edward what the reason for calling 911 was, and Edward explained everything that happened. He also asked the police officer to view the DVD, which he did, and to give them advice on what they should do next. Once the officer reviewed the haunted episode, he took in the DVD as evidence for an investigation, and asked both Edward and David to come down to the police station to give him, the chief, and a detective a statement on what happened for the records. Chapter 11 is coming up next and will show all of you what happens next. So, let's all move on to Chapter 11 of this very spooky Halloween story...**


	11. A Conversation Between a Father and Son

**Well everyone, I'm back once again! And I'm back with chapter 11 of this brand new creepypasta story of mine. In this chapter, Edward's best, David, will be going back over to his house to speak with his father, Mr. Watterson, over last night's incident. Let's all hope that David's father is very supportive of his son, and cares about how traumatized he is from the scary "Kids Next Door" episode he watched last night. David will explain to Mr. Watterson what happened last night, and what Edward and David did to try an resolve the situation with the 911 call to the police. Will David's father, Mr. Watterson, be very caring and help his son with the recovery from the incident? Well, you'll all have to just read this chapter to find out what happens next. So, let's all begin chapter 11 of this brand new creepypasta story of mine...**

Normally when a person sleeps, they experience what's called a dream. If you don't know what I dream is or haven't had one in a very long time, allow me to explain to you all what a dream is. The definition of a dream is a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. Most of the time, dreams are wonderful and even magical experiences. However, there are times when the sleeping person experiences a bad dream, or in more proper terms, a nightmare. The professional and proper definition of a nightmare is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically fear but also despair, anxiety and great sadness.

Nightmares can be triggered by a variety of real-world circumstances including teasing and bullying from others, emotional problems, ongoing family issues, scary images from a scary TV show or movie, or even worse, traumatic events. In the case of Edward and David, they had experienced nightmares while they slept that night, after witnessing the horror that was the lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" on TV on Halloween night. Every time a nightmare woke them both up and they fell back asleep, another nightmare would just occur, repeating the cycle over and over again. Their nightmares were either of them getting hanged by Mr. Boss or by getting brutally murdered by them by either a gunshot, axe, pickaxe, or even by a chainsaw.

By around 10:45am that morning, they had both woken from nightmares up at night a total of 8 times, but still managed to get a decent amount of sleep to have energy for the whole day. It was now Sunday, November 1st, 2018, and both boys had a huge day ahead of them. After getting out of bed, brushing and flossing their teeth, using mouthwash, gathering their belongings such as their cell phones and wallets, and getting dressed, both boys went downstairs, and into the dinning room. However, both of them were more quiet then usual and Edward didn't start making breakfast right away, all due to the traumatic events of the previous night. Edward sat down at the dinning room table, while David had other plans for himself...

"Dude, I'm going to head on over to my house to speak to my dad." said David, as he walked towards the living room area of the house, "I think he should know about what's going on since your mom won't be back home until tomorrow."

"Do you really have to go now, bro?" asked Edward, concerned for his friend's well-being, "You could go after we get back from the police station..."

"Nah, I'll be fine." said David, being firm with his idea, "You can meet me outside my house after you finish breakfast, dude. I'll see you later, man."

"Oh...okay..." said Edward, heading into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, "I'll meet you outside your house after I finish breakfast. Bye, man."

"Bye..." said David, "I hope my dad handles news very well."

And with that being said, David opened up the door, stepped outside the house, and shut the front door behind him. He then exited the driveway, and walked down the sidewalk to the right, walking past several houses and one whole block towards his home. 5 minutes later, David arrived at his 2-story house, walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. After a few seconds of waiting, David's father, Mr. Carson Watterson, answered it and opened the door. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, brown boxer shorts, and white socks, as he had just woken up since he didn't have to go to work today. He smiled upon seeing his son but that smiled immediately changed to a look of concern since David looked very tired and non-expressive at the same time...

"David, what's the matter?" asked Mr. Watterson, clearly concerned for his son's well-being, "Come on, come inside and you can tell me what's wrong."

David said nothing in reply and simply stepped into the house. Mr. Watterson closed the door behind him, and locked it. He then lead his son to the dinning room, and sat down at the dinning room table with his David. Mr. Watterson hugged his son, trying to comfort him and get him to explain what was going on. David gave a slight smile and hugged his father back, all before letting go. After Mr. Watterson stopped hugging him, he then began to speak to his son again...

"Son, you look much...different than usual." commented Mr. Watterson, "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"To be honest dad..." said David slowly due to his tiredness, "I-I don't know what to think anymore..."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Mr. Watterson, putting a hand over his son's shoulder, "What happened to the point where you can't think about anything anymore?"

"Well, yesterday night, my f-friend Edward and I watched some horror movies while having some Halloween snacks, but then we came across something that I'm not very proud of..." explained David, "You s-see, we found this DVD for an old Cartoon Network show called Codename: Kids Next Door and...you remember that show, right?"

"Yeah, I do..." said Mr. Watterson, nodding in reply, "I remember that I used to watch it with you when you were very young. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, the Codename: Kids Next Door DVD had an episode on it...but it wasn't the most...age appropriate episode..." said David, recounting all of what happened last night, "It was so...gory and bloody and...well, so horrifying to watch..."

"Horrifying?" asked Mr. Watterson, "Bloody? Gory? Why would a children's cartoon episode have all of that? It d-doesn't make sense, son. Can you please explain all of the details, please? Son, I need to know so I can help you..."

That was the LAST thing David wanted to do, explaining every single little detail of that gruesome lost episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door" to his father. But, without much hesitation whatsoever, David did it. Yes, David explained EVERYTHING to his dad on what he had witnessed. Everything from Numbuh 86 getting killed by hanging, to Mr. Boss murdering all of the adults of "Evil Adult Industries" and the evil children, and even the onscreen chainsaw murder of the real girl tied to a chair in an unknown place. As David explained everything to his father, Mr. Watterson either widened his eyes during the gory descriptions or scoffed at the telling of many of the animated characters swearing onscreen.

When David told his father of the live-action murder of the young girl at the very end of the DVD, Mr. Watterson not only widened his eyes with a look of realization that this information his one was telling him is true, but also a look of disgust, and a final look as if to say "Holy crap, all of what you are telling me is real!". When David finally finished telling his father everything about the DVD, Mr. Watterson not only now believed his son's very detailed testimony, but also was feeling bad for his son for witnessing such terrors from an old children's cartoon...

"Oh my gosh...are you going to be okay, son?" asked Mr. Watterson, "I mean...watching something has horrifying as that can traumatize a person for a long time...heck, maybe even for the rest of that person's life!"

"Yeah...I guess..." replied David, "So, after watching the entire DVD, my friend Edward called 911 and a police officer was sent to our house. And then..."

"Woah, hold on there. The police?!" exclaimed Mr. Watterson, gasping at David's friend Edward's decision, "E-Edward called the p-police?! Why the Hell would he call the police!?"

"Dad, Edward called the police because of not only what happened during that episode, but also because of that live-action onscreen murder at the end." explained David, "But it all went well, dad. You see, the police officer, Officer Rodriguez, was very nice to us. He watched the DVD footage again and took in the DVD as evidence. Then, he asked Edward and I to head over to the police station today so we can both give our statements about it for the record. And while we're there, he's giving us each a police report on the incident, as well as copies for you and Edward's mother."

"Are you serious?" asked Mr. Watterson, sighing over Edward's choice of action, "Man...son, are you sure this is the BEST idea?! I mean, a police investigation is a serious thing and is not to be treated as a joke! Are you sure you want to go through all of that?"

"Yes...I'm sure I want to go through with it, dad." replied David firmly with persistence, "Dad, you don't understand. Last night, I've had not one, not two, but SEVERAL nightmares about this DVD, and there's no telling of how many more nightmares are to come to me when sleeping tonight or any other upcoming night! These nightmares are about our conscience with not only what we saw on TV, but the closure we need for this incident. We need closure to find out who created that DVD and why he or she did it in the first place. All we need to do help out in the police's investigation, and the perpetrator will be found and arrested, and justice can finally be served! Dad, its not just me, but my friend Edward and I need this closure!"

At that point, Mr. Watterson went silent but had a look of hard thinking displayed on his face. He rubbed his chin and stood up from his chair, thinking very hard about if he approved of David and Edward's idea or not. David remained sitting his chair, nervous about what his father would say once his mind was made up. David was never one to talk to his father that persistent or firm before, so he had no idea how his father would react to it all. Mr. Watterson stepped out of the dinning room and into the kitchen for a moment, needing even more personal space to figure out his final decision. After about 5 minutes of nothing but pure silence, Mr. Watterson walked back into the dinning room, sat back in his chair, placed a hand on David's shoulder, and began to speak as he made his final choice...

"Well son...I guess since y-you've made up your mind over what to do, I'm not going to be the father that gets in your way..." replied Mr. Watterson, "But, Edward's mother better be onboard with the idea, too. I'm sure Edward will explain everything to her when she gets back from her business trip, so you'll find out her opinion on the matter very soon. Deal?"

"D-Deal..." replied Edward, shaking his father's hand before letting go, "I understand, dad."

"Alright, its done..." said Mr. Watterson, as he proceeded to stand up from his chair, "Oh, and you look like you have no energy. Son, did you have any breakfast this morning before coming over to see me?"

"N-No..." replied David, still with some tiredness in his voice, "Honestly dad, I didn't eat anything yet..."

"Well, be hungry no more." said Mr. Watterson, as he walked into the kitchen, "Stay right there while I go in and make you some breakfast."

And with that being said, Mr. Watterson disappeared into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and grabbed some food items to make David a nice breakfast. He grabbed a loaf of white bread slices, 2 eggs, a cartoon of vanilla milk, a small bottle of vanilla extract, a package of bacon strips, a cartoon of orange juice, a stick of butter, and a bottle of maple syrup. Mr. Watterson closed the fridge, placed everything on the counter, and opened up the pantry. From there, he grabbed a metal tin shaker of cinnamon powder, and a small Ziploc bag of chocolate chips. Mr. Watterson then placed everything onto the counter, and then got a small bowl, a large frying pan, a metal spatula, a pair of metal tongs, and a metal whisk, placing them both on the counter next to the pile of ingredients.

After mixing together the vanilla milk, 2 eggs, some vanilla extract, and some cinnamon powder into a bowl and whisking together well, Mr. Watterson took out 6 slices of bread, and dunked each slice into the mixture. He then cut a slice of butter and placed it on the frying pan, which by then was already on the pan, heated up from one of the stove's burners. After spreading the butter all around the surface of the pan, Mr. Watterson placed the dunked bread slices into the pan, and cooked each slice evenly, making sure to flip them over parodically. Yes, Mr. Watterson was making French toast for David for breakfast. Once that was done, he placed the golden brown and crispy French toast slices onto a serving plate. Mr. Watterson then tore open the package of bacon, and grabbed 6 slices out of it.

He then turned up the stove burner heat to a much higher setting, and placed all 6 slices of bacon into the trying pan. It took about 2 minutes for the bacon to cook all the way through and turn out nice and crispy. After flipping it over once or twice with the tongs, the bacon was finally cooked and good for human consumption. Mr. Watterson picked up the bacon slices with the tongs, and placed them on the serving plate along with the French toast slices. He then poured syrup all over the French toast slices, topped it off with some chocolate chips, and got out a drinking glass. He then poured orange juice into the glass, filling it up. Mr. Watterson then picked up the plate, placed a fork and knife onto it, and grabbed the drinking glass in the other hand. He then carried everything into the dinning room, and placed it all down in front of where his son was sitting...

"Here you go, David." said Mr. Watterson, "A nice breakfast of French toast, bacon, and orange juice...your favorite!"

"Oh...thanks dad!" said David, giving his father a thumbs-up and a slight smile, as he began to eat his breakfast, "This really does cheer me up!"

As David began to consume his breakfast, Mr. Watterson went back into the kitchen, and proceeded to put all of the dirty cooking utensils, the frying pan, and the bowl into the dishwasher, before closing it back up. Once that was done, Mr. Watterson put the rest of the bacon package, the vanilla extract bottle, the carton of vanilla milk, and the bottle of orange juice back into the fridge. He then put the metal tin of cinnamon powder and the Ziploc bag of chocolate chips back into the pantry. Once that was done, Mr. Watterson turned off the stove burner, and turned off the kitchen light. He then walked outside of the kitchen, sat down with his son at the dinning room table, and watched his son eat up his breakfast, making sure he was alright while eating it...

"You alright, son?" asked Mr. Watterson with great concern in his voice, "You enjoying the breakfast I made for you?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine." said David, as he ate another strip of bacon, "This breakfast is great. T-Thanks for making it, dad."

A while later, David finished up eating the massive breakfast his father made for him, and Mr. Watterson took the dirty and empty plate from his son, and placed it into the dishwasher, all before closing it back up again. Just as David was getting up from the table, "DING DONG!", the doorbell rang. David walked into the living room/entry area, opened up the front door, and saw none other than his friend Edward, standing in the doorway, with his car parked on the side of the driveway...

"Hey man..." said Edward, a little anxious as he wanted to get goin, "You f-finished talking to your dad yet?"

"Uh yeah, I'm done." replied David, "He even made me some breakfast."

"Oh, hi Edward." said Mr. Watterson, as he appeared in the doorway beside his son, "David here told me about your investigation plans, and you see, I'm cool with it and all, but you should let your mother know what's going on when she gets back from her business trip. You got that?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jones." replied Edward, nodding in reply as well, "David, you ready to go to the police station?"

"Woah, hold on there, Edward. Want me to make you some breakfast before you go?" asked Mr. Watterson, I can make you some French toast like I did for David, here."

"Nah, no thanks." said Edward, "I already ate, Mr. Jones. David, let's go before traffic gets bad out there."

"Okay dude, I'm ready..." said David, as he quickly turned to his father, "Bye dad. I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye son!" said Mr. Watterson, giving his son a slight wave, "Make sure you have dinner before you come over tonight."

David just nodded in reply before closing the door behind him, and walking down the driveway with Edward to his car. Edward unlocked the car, opened the door, and sat down in the driver's seat before closing the door, and buckling up. He then started up the ignition system, and put the car's gearshift into "Drive". David then got into the front-passenger seat of the car, closed the door, locked it up, and buckled his seatbelt. As Edward proceeded to drive down the street to exit the neighborhood, they didn't notice Mr. Watterson standing at the edge of the driveway of David's house, smiling and waving to both of them as they drive away and head towards the police station to start this investigation...

 **Well, that's all for chapter 11 of this creepypasta of mine! Yep, it sure seems that David's father was very supportive of his son, and cared about David's trauma from what he saw. Yes, he wasn't happy about it at first, but David did explain everything about he and Edward calling 911, and what the police officer did and said to them. Mr. Watterson even made his son some breakfast, and approved of his and Edward's plan to go over to the police station and give statements to the detective. He even waved goodbye to both Edward and David as they drove away in the car towards the police station.** **In the next chapter, Edward and David will arrive at the police station, get copies of the police reports, and give their statements to the detective. So, its time for all of us to move on to chapter 12 of this creepypasta story of mine!**


End file.
